Bai kaji Bai kaze
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: yonita, sasunaru Puede una persona pagar dos veces su culpa o bien arrepentirse de sus pecados por el conocimiento de otra nueva? rendirse a sus deseos para proteger a un viejo amigo o dejarlo todo por ir a buscarlo? Cuatro personas luchan por ello.
1. Encuentro

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

_**Hola!! Jaja sí otro fic! Este también lo actualizaré todas las semanas así que no os preocupéis UU**_

_**Bueno que decir para empezar, pues es un Yonita, Sasunaru, se que parece casi imposible jeje, y no! yondi no es el líder de Akatsuki XD es que seguro que es lo primero que se os ha pasado por la cabeza, pues no! es otra cosa XD el otro día lo soñé y no pude evitar resistirme a escribirlo, no creo que sea un fic largo UU sin embargo no prometo nada, que después todo se sabe XD**_

_**Antes de empezar el primer capi quiero aclarar el título. A ver… se llama Bai kaji, Bai Kaze, pues a ver… yo no se mucho de japo pero mirando en un diccionario me viene que significa, doble fuego, doble viento. Creo que queda más que claro a que viene XD Si no está bien puesto y alguien lo sabe pues no dude en decírmelo para que lo cambie jeje.**_

_**Que más… pues le quiero dedicar por lo menos el primer capi a Kuzoy XD, si chica no te sorprendas a ti! XD se que te gusta mucho el yonita así que… ahí va XD**_

**ENCUENTRO**

Itachi caminaba sobre las aguas, dejando que las gotitas transparentes saltaran de sus sandalias y se volvieran a hundir junto a la inmensidad que lo rodeaba. A su lado Deidara se mantenía callado observando cada gesto de su compañero. No sabía el porque había decidido que tendría que cambiar para esta misión, pero ninguno cuestionó las órdenes del líder.

**-No eres muy hablador ¿cierto?-,** al preguntar y acercarse, hizo que la coleta rubia se agitara graciosamente.

Itachi siguió guardando silencio, mientras apretaba el paso. Las órdenes habían sido claras, tenían que adueñarse del mayor juguete que había creado Orochimaru, y lo más rápido posible. Sabían que Sasuke lo había matado y que se dedicaba a pasearse por todas las guaridas en busca de algo. Conforme lo descubrió, se apresuró a investigar que era lo que tanto le llamaba la atención, pero al final únicamente buscaba aliados que lo siguieran. Aún así y por un golpe de suerte, podría dar con su presa, y eso no podía permitirlo.

Una explosión a sus pies le hizo retraerse de su posición y tener que detenerse. Levantó la miraba y escuchó la risa macabra de Deidara.

**-Me alegro que no puedas ignorar mi arte-,** silbó orgulloso y alargando las comisuras de su boca.

El Uchiha levantó el brazo y rodeando la cintura del rubio, el cual en ese momento se puso nervioso, lo retiró hasta dejarlo de nuevo fuera del camino. Deidara suspiró un poco más calmado, por unos momentos su corazón había estado a punto de explotar como una de sus más maravillosas creaciones.

**-Sígueme-,** hubo un silencio, **-en silencio-,** acotó.

Aquella voz ronca pero con una atractiva vibración hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Le gustó la sensación. Ensanchó una de sus sádicas sonrisas y su mente empezó a repasar su plan.

**--**

Naruto acababa de recibir la noticia de que Sasuke había matado a Orochimaru, se sintió feliz, pero también dolido en su orgullo. Si él hubiera soportado un poco más de tiempo el chakra de Kyubi, si hubiera arriesgado más, podría a ver sido él quién matara a esa vil serpiente.

Cuando creía que todo había terminado, un hombre entró en la sala. Tsunade le dio paso y algo temeroso se acercó a los dos muchachos que había allí parados.

**-¿Quién es, Tsunade-sama?-,** preguntó Sakura, intentando averiguar algo inspeccionándolo con la mirada.

La rubia se inclinó sobre el escritorio y entrelazó las manos. Naruto parecía algo ido, solo miraba aquel hombre con ropa de preso.

**-Habla y explícanos-,** ordenó la Hokage.

El hombre humildemente acercó otros dos pasos y se inclinó un poco ante su kage.

**-Como ya os conté acabo de ser liberado de la guarida este al fallecimiento de Orochimaru-,** cogió algo de aire y empezó a extender la información, **-Cuando llegó Uchiha Sasuke, nos sacó a todos de allí. Ahora se dirigen a la norte, donde se hacen los experimentos de sello maldito. Por lo que he podido entender, creo que esta reclutando gente, por los menos ya tiene dos con él-.**

Naruto se puso rígido y un dolor se le clavó en el pecho. Todo el mundo guardó silencio y pudo ver los nervios en cada una de las caras. Hasta la de Sakura le pareció contraída. Pero no era eso lo que a él le dolía. Él ya tenía un equipo y los había distanciado por creerlos estorbos, ahora los sustituía por otros más de su nivel. Eso no lo podía permitir. No podía dejar que Sasuke lo cambiara por otra persona. No lo soportaba.

Adelantándose a lo que iba a decir Tsunade, el rubio se acercó al preso y lo agarró del cuello de la ropa. El pobre hombre se tensó, y pudo oír la voz de Sakura diciéndole que parara, le importa una mierda todo desde ese momento.

**-¿Sabes donde esta la guarida norte?-.**

Se apresuró a asentir.

**-Sí, lo sé-,** respiró hondo para prepararse a lo que iba a decir, **-si quieres puedo llevaros hasta allí, pero en el momento en el que estemos delante del lugar yo saldré corriendo-,** puntualizó.

**-¿A que esperamos?-,** apremió Naruto, cogiéndole del brazo mientras iba hacia la puerta.

Tsunade lo retuvo con un grito y dos fuertes golpes en su escritorio.

**-¿Quién te ha dicho que vas a ir hasta allí?-,** gritó la Hokage, **-¡es un suicidio!-.**

Naruto se volteó y la miró con los ojos ámbar, hasta los bigotes lo tenía erizados. Su boca comenzó a alargarse hasta que extendió una sonrisa amplia y siniestra.

**-No pienses en retenerme, Tsunade-baachan. Iré a ese lugar con tu permiso o sin él-,** dejando totalmente asombrada a la rubia, desvió la mirada hacia Sakura, **-tú quédate aquí, iré solo-.**

Sakura arrugó el entrecejo y negó con la cabeza. Se adelantó enfadada dos pasos y con brusquedad lo agarró de la manga de la sudadera, a ella no le impresionaban los ojos o los colmillos, sabía que Naruto nunca le haría daño.

**-Yo voy contigo ¿me entiendes?-.**

Uzumaki se apaciguó un poco y le sonrió ahora con un toque de tristeza.

**-¿Aunque vayamos directos a la muerte?-.**

**-Siempre iré a donde tu vayas, Naruto-,** aseguró ella, **-somos compañeros ¿no?-.**

Naruto asintió y antes de que Tsunade pudiera retenerlos ellos ya habían salido corriendo con aquel hombre, alejándose. Al final la Hokage les dejó ir. Entendía muy bien lo que sentía Naruto, su pequeño niño.

Justo cuando llegaron a casa de Sakura para que recogiera cosas para el viaje, el rubio la dejó pasar primero. Ella entró y él aguardó unos segundos en la puerta, se inclinó un poco sobre el hombre y le explicó bastante bajito.

**-Aunque escuches un chillido no te muevas de aquí-.**

El pobre preso enarcó una ceja sin entender y vio como aquel rubio hiperactivo cerraba la puerta tras él.

Naruto avanzó y aprovechando que Sakura estaba de espalda le agarró el brazo y se lo retorció en la cintura, tanto para que el dolor del hombro le hiciera encoger el rostro.

**-¿¡Que haces Naruto!?-,** gritó intentando que la soltara.

El pobre kitsune se acercó a su oído y con voz melancólica le pidió perdón.

**-Lo siento, pero no pienso permitir que te pase nada malo. Te quiero, Sakura. Más de lo que querré a ninguna mujer-.**

Justo después un golpe en el cuello le hizo caer hacia delante. Cerrando los ojos y dejando que una lágrima resbalara por su pálida mejilla. Sus labios se entreabrieron y susurraron justamente antes de desmayarse…

**-Otra vez-.**

**--**

Itachi paró frente a la gran guarida de piedra. Paseó la mirada por el lugar y guardó silencio. Pronto lo notó, su estúpido hermano menor estaba allí y por lo que podía sentir bastante bien acompañado.

**-No dejes que te vea-,** ordenó a Deidara, el cual estaba observando a las bocas de su mano amasar algo.

**-¿Qué no me vea quién? Esto esta muerto-,** sonrió y las bocas expulsaron dos pequeños parajitos, **-me dan ganas de explotarlo todo-.**

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, Itachi ya había tirado al suelo las aves y aplastado con el pie.

**-No quiero que nos vea nadie ¿entiendes?-,** echó a andar y soltó su última advertencia, **-no explotes nada o lo próximo será tu cabeza-.**

Deidara se quejó con un chasqueo de dientes y lo siguió sin añadir ni una sola palabra. Por mucho que la gente dijera del Uchiha mayor, este siempre se había comportado de forma civilizada y nunca empezaba una pelea, a no ser que fuera una orden del líder o por defensa propia. Era uno de los más tranquilos y menos impulsivos de todo Akatsuki. Pero eso no le quitaba su carácter calculador y posesivo.

El rubio sabía que para hablarle de esa manera solo había un motivo, estaba inquieto por algo. Desde atrás lo observó de andar y tuvo que admitir que tenía un porte excelente, tanto como para desear apretarse contra su cuerpo. Ante aquel pensamiento sus mejillas se colorearon y terminó soltando una bajita carcajada para él mismo.

Itachi bordeó la guarida y entró por un agujero que había en la parte trasera de la piedra que lo custodiaba. Intentaba alejarse todo lo posible del chakra de su hermano, no quería una confrontación ahora mismo. No hasta que llegara la hora.

Después de dejarse resbalar hasta el interior. Se volvió y extendió una mano para ayudar a bajar a Deidara. Con el ceño fruncido aceptó el gesto y de un impulso el Uchiha lo agarró de la cintura hasta dejarlo de pié a su lado.

No lo soltó, si no que aún apretándolo contra él, decidió que el silencio le dijera la próxima dirección a seguir. El que no compartía su misma tranquilidad era el rubio, que solo de sentir las fuertes manos en su cintura y su brazo pegado al fuerte pecho de Itachi, creía que su corazón explotaría, nuevamente.

Como pudo, carraspeó la garganta y se retiró del hombre que lo tenía apresado.

**-Que, Itachi ¿seguimos?-.**

Ante la pregunta, este asintió y comenzó a caminar sobre el segundo de los pasillos expuestos. Sabía que iba por el buen camino, aunque el chakra que perseguía era claramente débil.

Sin volver a mirar a Deidara, le habló tan bajo, que él tuvo que caminar a su lado para seguir con la conversación.

**-Al final conociste a Naruto-kun ¿cierto?-.**

**-Si, tuve el placer de conocer a ese jinchuuriki rubio tan peligroso-,** se quedó pensativo para después sonreír, **-era tan hermoso que me dieron ganas de explotarlo-.**

Itachi antes de continuar le dirigió una mirada de reojo bastante helada. Deidara como respuesta simplemente arrugó la cara en señal de terquedad.

**-¿Sientes algún chakra parecido al suyo?-.**

**-Ahora que lo dices…-.**

Al estar tan oscuro el pasadizo, el Uchiha no se dio cuenta de que Deidara se había detenido hasta sentir la falta del calor corporal a su lado. Se dio la vuelta y andó despacio hacía él. El cual se mantenía rígido y observando una de las curvas que habían encontrado desde que empezaron a investigar aquel lugar.

**-¿Deidara?-.**

**-Está por aquí-,** respiró hondo para relajar sus sentidos, **-siento que esta cerca, es un chakra muy parecido pero tiene algo extraño-.**

Itachi se concentró también y arqueó una sonrisa, vaya, vaya lo que podía conseguir la vil serpiente de Orochimaru.

**-Esta al final de este pasillo-,** agregó, dándole un toque en el hombro a Deidara para que supiera que lo había echo bien.

El rubio simplemente sonrió con orgullo reformado y lo siguió por la profunda oscuridad. Ya que este camino no tenía ni las típicas lamparitas de velas.

No tardaron mucho en llegar hasta el final. Una puerta con innumerables cadenas y cerrojos se hallaba ante ellos, como guardando un poderoso tesoro.

Deidara se colocó delante de Itachi para protegerlo, y después con su arcilla fabricó un pequeño búho que coloco frente a la puerta.

**-¡Kai!-,** musitó.

La explosión levantó una polvareda considerable, sin embargo ellos esperaron a que se disipara para avanzar. El Uchiha salió de detrás de su "compañero" y se encaminó a cruzar la pequeña abertura. Como le habían predicho, allí estaba él, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

Un hombre se encontraba encadenado a una de las paredes de la estancia. Estaba de rodillas con las manos alzadas a los garrotes que se adherían a sus muñecas. El color moreno de su piel brillaba con igual esplendor por todo su cuerpo, el cual se mostraba completamente desnudo. Tenía la cabeza gacha dejando que los largos mechones rubios le cayeran por el rostro, ocultándolo.

Deidara que entró tras Itachi dejó escapar un pequeño chiflido al ver aquel espécimen. Arqueó una de sus sonrisas alocada y notó el vibrar de la lengua de una de sus bocas.

**-Otro hermoso rubio que pide a gritos que lo reviente-,** comentó con voz excitada.

La mano que el Uchiha le puso en el pecho, le hizo trastabillar un poco hacia atrás. Su orden estaba clara.

**-Quieto-.**

Con pasos seguros se acercó al preso, hasta tenerlo justo frente a su cintura. Bajó la mirada sin inclinarse y esperó a ver su reacción.

**-Pronto moriré de hambre, así que… márchate. Quiero morir, yo ya no pertenezco aquí-. **

Itachi seguía mirándolo desde arriba. Su cara no mostró ninguna reacción al escuchar la voz entrecortada y débil de aquel ser. Es más, levantó una mano para rozarlo, gesto que pronto evitó volviéndola a dejar caer en su costado.

**-Incorrecto. Ahora perteneces a Akatsuki-,** se produjo un corto pero significativo silencio, **-levanta la cabeza, Yondaime-.**

Deidara que no sabía a quién venían a buscar ni nada por el estilo, se acercó al Uchiha con cara dudosa y se asomó para verlo mejor.

**-¿Yondaime?-,** preguntó muy bien sin entender.

Pero antes de que Itachi pudiera darle una explicación, si iba a hacerlo claro esta, aquel preso levantó el rostro despacio. Mostrando con tranquilidad las fuertes facciones de su cara. Cuando casi la tenía completamente alzada abrió los ojos, unos ojos redondeados y de un azul cielo completamente maravilloso, que brillaban igual que dos zafiros.

Yondaime inspeccionó a las dos personas que tenía delante de él. Observó a Deidara por unos instantes y rápidamente desvió los ojos hacia el hombre fuerte y moreno que tenía delante. No le costó saber quién era. Con aquel Sharingan y Akatsuki.

**-¿Qué quieres de mí, Uchiha Itachi?-.**

**-Simplemente vendrás conmigo. Akatsuki te necesita-.**

No pudo evitar soltar una risita sarcástica y negar con la cabeza, dejando que su flequillo dorado se meciera en el movimiento, después lo volvió a mirar, con los ojos brillantes.

**-¿Necesitar? ¿Para que?-.**

Itachi dudó por unos momentos, pero al final decidió ser sincero, de todas formas iría con él por las buenas o por las malas.

**-Si te tenemos a ti, también tendremos a…-,** sus palabras se suavizaron, bajando el ronco tono de su voz, **-Naruto-kun-.**

Sin que nadie se lo esperara, Yondaime rugió y se abalanzó hacia él. Deidara dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás pero de todas formas cayó de culo al suelo, mirando horrorizado a la fiera en la que se había convertido ese hombre al escuchar el nombre del simple jinchuuriki.

Yondaime estiró de las cadenas como si su vida pendiera de ello, sin embargo, por mucho que insistiera lo único que podía hacer era terminar cara a cara con ese Uchiha. Este había medido muy bien la distancia, poniéndose a una prudencial donde sabía que las cadenas no le dejarían llegar.

Itachi no sonrió, simplemente alargó la mano y presionó la morena barbilla de aquel hombre.

**-Eres el único que puede controlar a Naruto-kun, el único que puede tocarlo, enfrentarse a él o tranquilizarlo-,** presionó más fuerte la barbilla mientras sentía aquellos ojos clavados en los suyos, **-tu chakra es el único compatible con el suyo, al morir Orochimaru eres libre-,** Yondaime arqueó la boca en una sonrisa, como si ello no le importara lo más mínimo, **-si eres libre podrás protegerlo, si te quedas aquí morirás-,** aquello provocó que su rostro se encogiera, **-¿deseas unirte a nosotros? Él será el único jinchuuriki que no matemos, pues no podríamos controlar a Kyubi cuando se lo extrajéramos-.**

**-¿Creéis que podréis atraparlo?-.**

**-De eso no lo dudes-,** aseguró Itachi, **-si lo matamos, también acabaremos con Kyubi, así que necesitamos a alguien que pueda controlarlo-,** se separó un poco y se acercó a Deidara, agarrándolo del brazo para levantarlo y colocarlo a su lado, este sudaba a mares, **-primero pensamos en mi otöto, se que Naruto-kun iría al fin del mundo por él, pero Sasuke es casi igual de difícil de controlar, así que… solo nos quedas tú, Yondaime-.**

El rubio Hokage lo miró con los ojos entornados, intentando adivinar que había de mentira o verdad en sus palabras. No tardó mucho en saber que ese hombre no era de los que le gustaba ir con rodeos. Agachó la cabeza y quedó pensativo, no podía permitir que nadie le hiciera daño a Naruto, pero tampoco sabía que hacer para evitarlo.

Si se iba con él, podía vigilar Akatsuki y protegerle, podría volver a verle. Sentir el olor de su pelo, el calor de su cuerpo, el latir de su corazón. Se mordió el labio, Naruto era lo único que le quedaba, no tenía cuerpo, no tenía alma, nada le pertenecía, ni la misma vida.

¿Podría… una persona culpable como él, ser perdonado por sus pecados y tener una segunda oportunidad? Daba igual todo, solo necesitaba perdonarse a sí mismo, y juró que lo haría. De repente volvió a mirar a Itachi y con la boca estrechada asintió.

**-Seré vuestro, así que… suéltame-.**

Itachi se acercó a él y se inclinó hasta quedar con una rodilla en el suelo a su lado. Con un cuidado extremo, pasó una mano por el mismo pecho de Yondaime y agarró los garrotes de sus muñecas, abriéndolos y quitándole el sello.

Por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición, sin comida desde que Orochimaru había fallecido, no pudo retener su cuerpo y este débilmente cayó hacia delante, a los brazos de Itachi.

El Uchiha sintió el calor de su piel contra su pecho, la suave y entrecortada respiración contra le curvatura de su garganta. Él que creía ser una persona inmune a cualquier sentimiento, nunca hubiera predicho que su estómago se contraería por la presencia de un hombre. Ladeó la cabeza y hundió la nariz entre los sedosos cabellos dorados, largos hasta casi los hombros. Aquella esencia era realmente atrayente.

**-¿Itachi?-,** preguntó Deidara, acercándose a él sin saber muy bien que pensar de la reacción del moreno.

En ese mismo momento, Itachi reaccionó, y sin dar ni una sola explicación, se dio la vuelta y le enseñó la espalda al hombre que había caído sobre él.

**-Sube-,** ordenó.

Yondaime como pudo, alzó los brazos y los entrelazó en el cuello de Itachi, mientras que enroscaba las fuertes piernas en su cintura. Sintió como le agarraba los muslos y lo alzaba hacia arriba a la vez que se levantaba.

**-Necesito…-,** empezó a decir mientras sentía que lo llevaban fuera de la celda.

**-Ropa, lo sé-,** pegó un pequeño saltito para agarró bien, **-ahora la cogemos-.**

**--**

Sasuke se encontraba en la puerta principal, le había resultado fácil ocultar su chakra y seguirlo. Aún así lo que vio allí le resultó bastante interesante. Nunca creyó a Orochimaru, pero ahora que lo podía ver con sus propios ojos se dio cuenta de que era absolutamente verdad.

**-Vaya…-,** dijo mirando al suelo, mientras que sentando en los escalones principales de la guarida, dejaba sus brazos caer sobre sus rodillas.

**-¿Ese era tu hermano, Sasuke?-,** preguntó Suigetsu, el cual consiguió solo un asentimiento de parte del Uchiha, **-no parece gran cosa-.**

Esta vez fue Karin la que se apresuró en añadir.

**-No lo parece pero tiene un chakra temible-,** resopló, **-eres un idiota si no te puedes dar cuenta de eso-.**

**-Si tu lo dices…-,** resopló Suigetsu, harto de esa chica.

Sasuke volvió a repasar todo lo que había estado escuchando desde que llego al lado de Orochimaru y lo que había entendido en el momento en que su hermano liberaba a ese hombre.

Bastante había traicionado ya su amistad con Naruto como para que ahora también le ocultara esto. Pero… levantó la cabeza y ojeó a sus compañeros, acudiendo al final al que le tenía mayor confianza.

**-Suigetsu me gustaría que fueras a un sitio-.**

**-¿Yo?-,** preguntó, señalándose a sí mismo, **-¿y dejarte solo con esa? Ni muerto-.**

Sasuke suspiró, la verdad es que tampoco quería exponer a Suigetsu a una misión como esa, y menos le gustaba la idea de que tratara con Naruto. Al final solo había una solución que le cabía en la cabeza.

**-Intentad compenetraros y entrenad mientras yo arreglo un pequeño asunto pendiente-,** se levantó apoyándose en sus rodillas y se apretó la cuerda de su cintura.

Karin se acercó y con carita apenada y contrariada le agarró de la manga de su haorí blanco.

**-¿Me vas a dejar aquí sola?-.**

**-Tu solo venías en la misma dirección que nosotros ¿recuerdas?-,** picó Suigetsu.

Karin viendo el silencio de Sasuke, se volvió y le ladró al peliblanco.

**-¡Cállate estúpido!-,** giró de nuevo hacia el Uchiha, **-¿de verdad me vas a dejar aquí? ¿No puedo ir contigo?-.**

Sasuke bruscamente se soltó de ella y empezó a alejarse del pequeño equipito que había formado. Mientras se marchaba les explicaba los últimos retoques.

**-Podéis quedaros en alguna de las guaridas de Orochimaru hasta que venga, mejor en la este y esperadme allí-.**

Dejándolos a todos sorprendidos, Sasuke apretó el paso y de un saltó despareció.

**--**

_**Ala, aquí el primer capi de este nuevo fic, que hacía allí Yondaime? Jajaja, eso no lo puedo decir, pero más o menos ha quedado bastante claro UU**_

_**Para ir explicando un poco, la cosa va un poco así… a dei le gusta ita, a ita pues yondi y a este último pues nadie XD venga no, que si le gusta ita, pero más adelante UU después tenemos a sasu que se interesa por naru, naru va detrás de sasu pero vamos XD más claro el agua, después le pondré un compañero a naru, a ver si lo adivináis XD, y por parte de sasu pondré a sui y karin, cuando se vean claro jeje.**_

_**Es la primera vez que cojo los nuevos personajes para un fic, así que bueno, quién no los conozca que se mire el manga y si no pues ya haré yo un pequeño resumen de ellos. **_

_**Este fic como no lo tengo adelantado, puede que alguna que otra semana no lo actualice seguido, si no que deje una de por medio, pero mas de eso no eh? Que después se me va la cosa y no quiero UU**_

_**No tengo nada más que decir, así que gracias por leerme n.n**_


	2. Segundo encuentro

_**Estoy algo triste… con la ilusión que me hacía este fic y realmente no ha tenido casi nada de éxito, por no decir ninguno. Yo aun no me rindo XD adoro a estas parejas y no me quiero dar por vencida tan fácilmente, así que como lo prometí, aquí está el capi de esta semana. Espero que os guste n.n**_

**SEGUNDO ENCUENTRO**

Naruto salió a las puertas de Konoha, miró el cielo, estaba completamente oscuro, señal de que se hacía de noche.

El preso a su lado se veía algo intimidado, al principio aquel niño rubio le había parecido un debilucho estúpido, pero cuando se volvió contra él realmente se había asustado. Las cosas no eran siempre lo que parecían y eso mismo había que reconocerle a aquel muchacho.

**-Es por aquí-,** comentó el hombre, saltando hacia el árbol y echando a correr con Naruto justo detrás.

Sabía que era un ninja pero hasta ese momento aquel hombre no había dado indicio de ello. Le quería preguntar porque había sido secuestrado por Orochimaru, pero prefirió guardar silencio, no era un buen momento para eso.

Un chakra se acercaba por detrás, Naruto agarró el hombro del preso y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se apartara del camino. Cada vez lo tenían más cerca.

**-No te escondas, Naruto-,** una voz conocida se hizo presente, y detrás de la sombra de un árbol apareció su silueta.

Uzumaki intentó adivinar quién era, la noche se cernía sobre ellos colmando los alrededores de una oscuridad profunda, sobre todo ahora que se habían introducido en el bosque. No tardó mucho en apreciar la figura y reconocerla.

**-Me has asustado, Kakashi-sensei-,** comentó el kitsune, agarrando del brazo al hombre para que saliera con él, **-¿que haces aquí?-,** preguntó cuando llegó a su altura.

Kakashi lo miró con los ojos entornados, no parecía muy contento, es más estaba bastante serio. Se acercó y se apoyó en los hombros del rubio, aproximando demasiado su cara. Naruto se puso nervioso, no tenía ganas de una reprimenda y los largos dedos empezaban a hacerle daño.

**-¿Como se te ocurre irte tu sólo en busca de Sasuke?-,** le apretó más fuerte, **-dejas a Sakura inconsciente en su casa, no avisas a Sai y te vas sin contar conmigo ¿Qué pretendes?-.**

Naruto encogió la cara y la desvió hacia otro lado, estaba entre cabreado y triste ¿es que no se daban cuenta de nada?

**-Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke solo me hará caso a mí, claro si se lo hace a alguien.-,** agregó con un bufido, **-llevaros conmigo es exponeros a un peligro que no quiero-.**

**-¿Y si habría que traerlo por la fuerza?-,** se apresuró a argumentar el peligris.

**-No lo haría. Ya no corre peligro, es su decisión, yo solo quiero que la cambie, pero nunca le obligaría a hacer algo que él no quisiera-.**

En ese momento se volvió y los ojazos azules se clavaron en los pequeños negros. La intensidad que desprendía hizo que Kakashi se sintiera incomodo, un calor recorriera todo su cuerpo y como si quemara, se retiró unos pasos de él, sin apartar la mirada de la suya.

**-Yo iré contigo-.**

Naruto apretó los músculos de la garganta y frunció la frente.

**-¡No!-.**

Hatake comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, nunca había visto a su alumno de esa manera. Sin poder controlarse, acercándose nuevamente e inclinándose un poco, le agarró la barbilla y se la apretó bruscamente para acercársela a la cara.

**-No me interpondré entre Sasuke y tú, si eso es lo que temes, pero no me separaré de ti. Tuve que confiarte a Jiraiya pero ahora estas conmigo, no pienso dejarte solo de nuevo-.**

Naruto pudo sentir que los dedos que le sujetaban la barbilla comenzaban a ponerse rígidos, y que la normal mirada sonriente o cansada de su sensei, se volvía segura y penetrante. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, aquellas palabras habían sido sinceras y profundas. Era extraño viniendo de él.

**-Gracias, te lo compensaré-,** susurró el zorrito, dándose la vuelta y recobrando el camino perdido hace unos momentos.

Kakashi se dispuso se seguirlo, mirando su cuerpo de saltar, la fuerza de los músculos de sus piernas al contraerlos. Aquel pequeño era ya un hombre, un hombre con un encanto especial. No sabía si aguantaría verlo junto a Sasuke una vez más ¿Por qué ahora su cuerpo hervía cuando observaba a Naruto? Solo había una respuesta, se parecía a "él" contando también que le agradaba su enorme corazón. Una mezcla explosiva que le hacía perder la cabeza.

**-No creo que puedas compensarme de la forma que yo quiero, Naruto-,** musitó suavemente, solo para él mismo.

**------**

Itachi se agachó un poco y dejó que Yondaime se bajara de su espalda y se sentara apoyado contra una de las grandes rocas de arenisca que había en el amplio desierto.

Hizo un ruido seco cuando cayó y un quejido molesto salió de sus labios. Después su ojazos azules se desviaron hacia el otro rubio que se sentaba a su lado. Deidara con una bolsa llena de comida que habían cogido de la guarida, rebuscaba en ella algo que echarse a la boca. Yondaime retiró la vista y cerró los ojos, estaba sumamente cansado, hasta para comer.

Itachi se sentó frente a los dos chicos y los observó. Delante de él estaban las dos únicas personas que de un modo u otro habían conseguido llamarle la atención. Su compañero de Akatsuki le atraía por su excentricismo, sin embargo el otro era diferente, esa belleza masculina, el sufrimiento de su mirada y las facciones tristes y lejanas de su cara le hacían que le hirvieran las entrañas.

Se centró en él, su cabello rubio brillante se agitaba con el viento, dejando que el fino flequillo se meciera contra su frente. El cuadrado rostro se contraía igual que las arrugas de su frente, seguramente estaría al borde de la extenuación. Bajo la mirada por su cuerpo, llevaba una camiseta negra de manga corta con el cuello de red en forma de pico, unos normales pantalones anchos y negros. Pero lo que le hacía realmente atrayente era esa capa roja de mangas largas que ataba en el cuello con un pequeño cordón, en el borde de esta, las llamas negras ascendían hacia arriba como si en verdad se mecieran igual que su cabello a causa del aire. Se veía tan atractivo que Itachi bajó la cabeza y se concentró en descansar, estaba dejando demasiado a la suerte y una persona tan calculadora como él no se lo podía permitir.

**-Hey tu, Yondaime o como te llames, hum-,** anunció Deidara, buscando algún bollo relleno de "algo" que tenía en la bolsa, **-o comes o te morirás de verdad, hum-,** cuando encontró uno bastante gordito se lo aproximó y le dio un golpecito con él en el brazo.

El cuarto seguía con los ojos cerrados sin hacerle caso, simplemente movió el hombro en señal de que lo dejara en paz. Deidara arrugó el entrecejo y con un gruñido entre molesto y ofendido se giró y comenzó a acercarse el bollo para zampárselo él.

Itachi rápidamente se lo quitó de la mano y levantándose se acuclilló frente a Yondaime.

**-Cómetelo-,** ordenó, este le envió una de sus miradas azules más precavida y siguió sin moverse, **-he dicho que lo cojas y te lo comas-.**

El Uchiha se dio cuenta de que el rubio frente a él, aun dudaba, así que con brusquedad le agarró la mano y se lo puso en ella, apretándolo fuerte.

Yondaime que estaba recostado se incorporó un poco y con gesto frío dejó el bollo en sus piernas, rebeldemente.

**-Déjame en paz, ya os estoy acompañando, lo que coma no es asunto tuyo-.**

**-Sí lo será si te mueres-,** agregó con sequedad, echando a un lado a Deidara para sentarse él entre los dos, volvió a coger el bollo y le pegó un pellizco, llevándose un trozo bastante considerable, **-abre la boca-,** gruñó acercándole el pedazo.

Al rubio pareció divertirle la escena, ya que simplemente despegó los labios y se trago el trozo con dos míseros mordiscos.

**-Solo seguiré comiendo si tú me lo das-,** burló de forma algo prepotente, echándose en la roca y abriendo las piernas para que Itachi pudiera entrar en ellas. Este sin pizca de vergüenza se colocó entre ambas y volvió a darle otro pellizco. Yondaime estaba más que sorprendido, **-¿de verdad lo vas a hacer? ¿Vas a caer tan bajo de darme de comer? Bueno, después de todo somos dos asesinos sin escrúpulos-,** aseguró, volviendo a abrir la boca y tragarse el pequeño pedazo de bollo.

En la expresión de Itachi no se podía saber si realmente le molestaba la situación o le agradaba, simplemente guardó silencio y siguió dándole de comer a aquel hombre que en verdad, estaba tan débil que le costaba hasta levantar un brazo.

El Uchiha siguió una y otra vez, hasta que ya solo quedaba la mitad de aquel bollo. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que en la comisura de la boca del rubio había una pequeña miga. Con dedos seguros acarició sus labios, dejando que estos se humedecieran por la saliva y agarró el trocito, retirándolo mientras se pegaba en la yema de su dedo.

Yondaime lo observó sin entender, aunque parecía inexpresivo sabía que aquel chico estaba disfrutando de la confusión del momento, de la incomodidad que gracias a la frialdad de ambos se había reducido a la nada. No pudo contener el gesto de sorpresa cuando el moreno metió en su boca el dedo con la miga que le había quitado a él y lo lamía despacio, en un movimiento que no quería ser sensual pero que sin duda lo era.

El rubio tragó saliva y desvió la mirada hasta sentir otro trozo en sus labios, el cual volvió a comer tranquilamente. Tenía mucha hambre pero le había resultado humillante demostrar que no tenía fuerza ni para llevarse un trozo de pan a la boca ¿Itachi se habría dado cuenta o simplemente era el único método que había pensado para contrarrestar a su terquedad?

Parecían tan cómplices en aquella situación que a Deidara no le hizo ni pizca de gracia. Se levantó y se acuclilló al lado de ambos.

**-Yo también quiero darle de comer, hum-,** agregó quitándole el bollo a Itachi y empezando trozo a trozo, ninguno de los dos se lo impidió, **-¡arg me has rozado los dedos!-,** gruñó enfadado, pero aún así con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. _"si fuera Itachi el que me diera de comer a mí…"_ pensó dando un suspiro.

El Uchiha ya se había apartado y colocado a una distancia considerable. Con la miraba buscaba un sitio agradable para pasar la noche, tenía que haber algo más cómodo que el suelo de arena y las geométricas piedras. Bastante claro tenía que todo aquello era por la comodidad de su nuevo acompañante ¿Por qué se tenía que preocupar por él? Ni él mismo lo sabía, pero había algo que lo invitaba a continuar.

Se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Yondaime estaba puesta en cada uno de sus movimientos, parecía que lo estuviera dibujando con ella. No pudo evitar excitarse. Le parecía imposible que a su edad nunca se hubiera puesto tan tenso con una persona y menos que esta fuera ni más ni menos que un muerto viviente. Ese cuerpo había estado bajo tierra, rodeado de gusanos, y sin embargo era el más deseable que había visto. La técnica que había efectuado Kabuto para la reconstrucción había sido excelente, demasiado, pensaba.

Hubiera preferido que le faltara un ojo, que tuviera roído un brazo, o que estuviera cojo, pero verlo así de esa forma estaba haciendo que su cuerpo se revolucionara.

**-Yondaime ¿quieres más, hum?-,** preguntó Deidara, cogiendo la bolsa por si la respuesta era afirmativa.

Este asintió, pero se echó mejor en la piedra que guardaba su espalda y volvió la cara bruscamente hacia otro lado.

**-No me llames Yondaime, hace mucho tiempo que no me merezco que lo hagan-, **

Su voz había sonado tan triste que Deidara levantó la mirada rápidamente hacia él, pensando que le dolía algo. Intentando no preocuparse por la persona que le quitaba las atenciones de Itachi rebuscó en la comida que quedaba, sacando unas bolitas negras que había en cajitas plastificadas.

**-¿Te gusta el pulpo, Yondaime?-,** volvió a repetir, con una maléfica sonrisa.

Itachi que había caminado hasta ellos le envió una mirada recriminatoria, sobre todo por que Yondaime no había respondido a la provocación. Después de ver como Deidara le entregaba las bolitas de pulpo a él y se ponía a una distancia prudencial, no sin dar un pequeño quejido entre dientes, Itachi se sentó de nuevo entre las piernas del rubio, abriendo la caja mientras comenzaba a hablar.

**-¿Cómo deberíamos llamarte entonces?-,** con cuidado alzó el palito donde había tres bolitas pinchadas y se lo puso en los labios para que atrapara la primera.

Yondaime mirándolo fijamente, con un rostro que rozaba la perfección, abrió escasamente los labios y con ellos rodeó la bola, recogiéndola con la lengua y deslizándola por el palo hasta metérsela en la boca. Itachi no pudo evitar que su mano temblara sin que él mismo se diera cuenta de ello.

**-Tú me puedes llamar como quieras-,** burló el rubio, con esa sonrisa tan masculina que haría que cualquiera tragara saliva al verla.

El Uchiha mantuvo el autocontrol y no se inmutó, el que si saltó fue Deidara, que después de despejar su mente por la visión gruñó entre dientes.

**-¡Hey, no intimes así con Itachi, hum!-,** se quejó, levantando la cabeza con tanta fuerza que la coleta se balanceó graciosamente.

Yondaime recostó la cabeza en la piedra y la volvió despacio hacia donde estaba tendido su nuevo compañero rubio. Sus ojos se entornaron e intentaron adivinar sus pensamientos, después simplemente elevó las comisuras de sus labios.

**-Podéis llamarme como querías ¿Por qué no me ponéis un nombre?-,** propuso con una sonrisa que se veía realmente triste.

Itachi cogió la última bola con los dedos y de una forma terriblemente sensual, se acercó al cuerpo del rubio, colocándola justo en sus labios. La salsa que cubría la bola empezó a empapar la punta de los dedos del moreno. Yondaime exhorto en la cara de Itachi, solamente abrió la boca y se metió la bola en ella, repasando con la lengua la amarga salsa que rodeada aquellas yemas suaves.

**-Tu nombre verdadero-,** pidió el Uchiha, con esa inexpresión característica en él.

**-Kaseiyo… Uzumaki Kaseiyo-,** consiguió formular, creyendo ser engullido por los ojos carmesí de aquel joven.

**------**

Naruto y Kakashi estaban sentados en una gran roca, hacía ya algún tiempo que el hombre que los guiaba había vuelto a Konoha con la excusa de que lo que buscaban estaba frente a ellos y sin perdida.

**-¡Podría haberse esperado unos kilómetros más, dattebayo!-,** se quejó el rubio, dando un brusco puntapié en el borde de la piedra, **-¿podemos irnos de una vez, Kakashi-sensei?-,** mantenía el rostro arrugado y los dientes chirriaban de coraje.

El jounin negó con la cabeza y apoyó una mano delicadamente en el hombro de Naruto.

**-No hasta que te tranquilices, sería un problema que te excitaras demasiado y el Kyubi nos diera problemas, es peligroso-,** explicó con la preocupación impresa en sus ojos.

Naruto asintió y bajó la cabeza, a la vez que dejaba sus brazos colgando en los muslos. El que no apartaba la mirada de él era Kakashi, desde la mano que tenía en su hombro podía percibir su calor. Observar aquel hermoso cabello agitarse con el viento y el masculino fruncimiento de sus cejas, hizo que quedara impresionado por tanta belleza. No salió de su ensimismamiento hasta que Naruto volvió a hablar.

**-Tenías que haber mandando a Yamato, o que hubiera venido contigo-,** agregó, con una voz tan ronca como malhumorada.

Kakashi se acercó un poco más, hasta que el rubio pudo notar el aliento del hombre en su mejilla, se volvió sorprendido y observó como estaban demasiado próximos, confuso se quedó frente a él esperando que dijera algo. La mirada negra de su sensei era tan profunda que de nuevo aquel escalofrío volvía a recorrerle el cuerpo ¿Qué era lo que tenía Kakashi-sensei de diferente en estos momentos? No sabría explicarlo pero sin duda lo notaba y bien claro.

**-Cuando Tsunade me contó lo que ocurría, me dirigí hasta la casa de Sakura…-,** sus palabras se cortaron y se miraron directamente a los ojos, pareció que la cara del mayor se acercaba un poquito más que antes, **-no sabes la desesperación que sentí cuando me di cuenta de que habías ido solo, mi mente no se paró a pensar en nada, solo en que tenía que encontrarte y estar contigo-.**

Aquella verborrea consiguió que el Uzumaki se pusiera aún más nervioso, no le gustaba nada como estaba transcurriendo el asunto, es más, le parecía demasiado raro.

**-Te estas comportando de forma extraña Kakashi-sensei, no me saltarás de nuevo que te gusto porque no respondo-,** gruñó entre dientes y con un sonrojo escandaloso.

El peliplateado sonrió tristemente y se separó de él, cerrando su ojito visible en una curva alegre.

**-Sabes que no me refería a ese tipo de gustar, Naruto-,** comentó intentando mantener de nuevo su imagen de "despreocupación feliz".

El rubio lo miró con desconfianza y después sonrió zorrunamente, rascándose la nuca en una mueca bastante graciosa.

**-Jeje, si es verdad, que cosas tengo, jeje-,** se reía él solo, sin saber que estaba más cerca de la verdad de lo que podría haber imaginado, **-de todas formas tendríamos que haber pensando en Yamato desde un principio-,** suspiró frustrado.

De repente un aire violento se levantó, haciendo que la arena se alzara y empezara a remolonear a su alrededor. Inconscientemente Kakashi cogió a Naruto y lo atrajo hacia él, intentando protegerle la vista de las partículas de arena que se habían arrebolado. Sin más, le apretó la cabeza contra su pecho y esperó a que la brusca brisa se calmara. El rubio había quedado tan sorprendido que no pudo hacer nada, se mantuvo apretado contra su sensei, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo apegarse al suyo y quedo impregnado por su olor, un olor adulto y fuerte que le hizo tragar saliva e intentar o por lo menos pensar que había que separarse de él. No lo hizo.

Sintieron el chirrido de algo cortando el aire y Hatake tuvo los instintos justos de atrapar una pequeña piedra que a velocidad de vértigo se dirigía directa a su frente. Naruto aprovechó para separarse y mirar la roca sorprendido. Escucharon unas piedrecillas de caer sobre una montura de arena compactada que había frente a ellos y levantaron la vista hasta la cima.

En ella y sentado con total despreocupación estaba Sasuke, serio y haciendo saltar otra piedra en su mano, no quería ocultar que él había sido el que había lanzado la anterior, si no que le gustaba regodearse de ello.

Naruto había quedado tan perplejo que no supo que decir, sus labios le temblaban con claridad y al pasar el tiempo su rostro empezó a ensombrecerse rápidamente. Kakashi se levantó y de pié siguió observándolo. Cogió la piedra que le habían lanzado y la rompió en mil pedazos, reventándola en su mano, dejó que la arenilla cayera al suelo mientras bailara con el aire.

**-¿A que ha venido eso, Sasuke? ¿No te alegras de ver a tu sensei?-,** comentó, entre serio y burlón, pero siempre precavido de alguna reacción poco beneficiosa.

Sasuke desvió su vista de él hacia Naruto y dio un gran salto, cayendo frente al rubio que aun seguían sentado, a una velocidad impresionante. Kakashi se volvió hacia el otro lado para poder mirar a la pareja, tan sorprendido por la rapidez de la acción que no encontró palabras para describirla.

**-Tengo que hablar contigo, Naruto-. **

Sus ojos grises seguían inexpresivos, pero la profundidad de su voz se caló en el pecho del Uzumaki, este un poco desconcertado asintió, viendo como ante ello, el Uchiha acudía a sentarse a su lado. Lo vio de abrir las piernas y elegantemente dejar caer los brazos sobre sus muslos, él también lo miraba mientras que su flequillo negro se mecía con el viento.

**-Yo también te estaba buscando, Sasuke-,** se mojó los labios secos con la punta de la lengua, **-la última vez…-.**

Su voz desapareció cuando la mano del Uchiha le indicó que guardara silencio. Le pareció una tontería, pero Naruto que era tan hiperactivo, ante la presencia de Sasuke parecía una piedra en esos momentos, tan concentrado en su aspecto y movimientos que parecía sumamente embobado.

**-No me importa tus razones, no quiero saberlas, ni oír lo que vas a decir-,** su mirada se afiló y contempló el disgusto en la cara del rubio, no le tomó importancia, **-vengo a contar algo que tiene que ver contigo personalmente-, **sonrió con puro cinismo y negó con la cabeza, **-no se porque mierda me creo en la obligación de hacerlo cuando nosotros no nos debemos nada, sin embargo…-,** levantó de nuevo la vista hacia él, **-hay algo que necesito decirte para quedarme tranquilo sin nada que me una a ti-.**

Naruto recostó una pierna totalmente en la roca, para poder volverse hacia él y dejó la otra colgando, mientras que se apretaba el tobillo de la que tenía delante.

**-Si ese es el precio que voy a tener que pagar por escucharte, prefiero no saber que me tienes que decir, me da igual lo que sea, Sasuke-,** agachó la cabeza y apretó tan fuerte su tobillo con ambas manos que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, se mordía el labio por el coraje, **-eres él único amigo que necesito a mi lado ¡tienes que volver, tienes que estar conmigo!-,** gruñó, con la cara completamente endurecida.

Sasuke inexpresivamente le miró, como queriendo averiguar si realmente era eso lo que pensaba. El entusiasmo del rubio le hacía perder el hilo de lo que quería hacer, de lo que quería decir. A punto había estado de tirar su plan por la borda cuando se encontraron la última vez, pero no podía hacerlo, era la única forma de matar a Orochimaru.

Finalmente el Uchiha fijó la vista en el suelo y movió los labios despacio, tanto que de ellos salió cada sílaba con extrema claridad.

**-Se quién es tu padre, Naruto y sobre todo donde está-,** se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos. Naruto había quedado blanco, con los ojos abiertos y la boca sin saber si terminar de abrirla o cerrarla, **-¿de verdad no te parece algo más importante que nuestra amistad? ¿Qué eliges, saber sobre tus orígenes o yo?-.**

**------**

_**fati-chan en estado de shock (visión: Itachi acercándole una bolita de pulpo a la boca a Yondaime, este lamiéndole los dedos a Itachi…) dios…. Creo que voy a morir XD me emociono con nada niño pero es que… uff que calor XD**_

_**Sasuke igual de creído UU, ahí le lanza una piedra por las buena a Kakashi, no explica por que, y después se sienta como si nada al lado del rubio e intenta mantener una conversación, vaya dos bichos raros UU, he intentado que parezca lo más real posible, aunque en serio que me cuesta mucho imaginar como reaccionarían si en realidad pasara una asunto como este, pero bueno, así quedó la cosa.**_

_**Ahora voy a contestar reviews jeje.**_

**Tifa Uzumaki** _(bueno si lo de Sakura me dio penita, pero aunque suene feo me la quería quitar del medio, a lo mejor después la pongo un poquito con Sai pero no saldrán mucho en el fic, por lo menos no en las partes que tengo programas ya en mi mente XD. Como bien dices, lo quiero hacer de actual presente, así que quienes si saldrán mucho serán Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu, pero primero tienen que terminar la conversación naru y sasu jeje, muchas gracias por ser la primera en leerme, te quiero hijita!)_ **samantha-miko** _(bueno a mi es que el sasukarin me revienta, pero sin embargo el suikarin me atrae, pero mas el sasusui, así que pues no sé, haré una mezclilla de todo ahí junto XD, gracias por leerme también este, besitos!)_ **Ade loves-sasunaru-4ever** _(si claro que está muerto! Pero yo le he dado una vuelta al argumento, todavía tengo que explicar no me corras linda, que de ahí viene las incógnitas del fic jeje, gracias por leerme)_ **neko-chan lee** _(jajaja, yo también a veces me pregunto ¿de donde coño se me ha venido esta idea a la cabeza? Pero la mayoría de las veces todo es a partir de sueños, si así como te lo digo, lo sueño XD, si te contara todos los sueños que he tenido sobre Naruto te sorprenderías, bueno este fic no será muy largo, así que las respuestas pronto llegarás, gracias!)_ **himeno-Asakura** _(bueno este fic será un poco depravado, algo entre todos con todos, algo un poco loco UU un día te lías con uno y otro con otro, jajaja, por ahora quiero fijar las parejas, o por las menos, quién le interesa a cada uno, y después ya me pongo a enredar la cosa como a mí me gusta, espero que ha este le hayas visto más morbo, o por lo menos con el yonita tiene de sobra XD con el sasunaru aun va despacio, bueno, espero que el próximo aclare un poco más, besitos!) _YuKiMe **SoUmA-cHaN** _(dios no me digas tanta cosas así que al final me lo creo y me vuelvo una asquerosa creída, ya me pasó una vez ains… esos humos que se nos suben a la cabeza y creemos que somos alguien, juro que no me volverá a pasar nunca jeje. Bueno pues si no conoces a los personajes nuevos te daré una pequeña explicación "tiene spoiler eh?", Karin es una tía con medio pelo largo y el otro corto, gafas y unos pantaloncitos muy cortitos XD es la kunoichi elegida por Sasuke para que se una a su equipo llamando "Snake" Su comportamiento es parecido a la Sakura pava del principio, tirada siempre encima de Sasuke y sonrojándose mientras le admira, una mierda, a no ser que este engañándonos a todos XD, después Suigetsu, es la puta caña este tipo, guapísimo, con un descaro que te cagas XD, se pasea desnudo delante de Sasuke y siempre está junto a él e intentando quitarle a Karin de encima, vamos un chulería, su único defecto son los dientes mode: Kisame, aunque Suigetsu es tan lindo que hasta le quedan bien XD y bueno Juugo pues no sabría decirte, también es guapo pero esta como una puta cabra, él es el que tiene el sello maldito original y todo eso UU, pero bueno, no sé mucho más así que nada XD, eso más o menos es una pequeña explicación, espero que te sirva de algo UU, besitos!)_ **Sumiko Minamino** _(dios otra diciéndome esas cosas o///o vais a conseguir que me ponga colorada XD, bueno si que meteré a Juugo, lo que pasa que como este capi los escribí antes de que se dijera que si que se quedaba con Sasuke de una vez pues no sabía si nombrarlo o no, pero ahora que si, pues ahí quedará con los otros dos, ya mismo naru se irá con ellos XD, este es el segundo yonita que escribo, así que si te da curiosidad puedes ir a leer el que colgué no hace mucho, es un oneshot súper largo, casi tanto como un fic entero XD, me alegro que te guste tanto, de verdad me hace muchísima ilusión, muchas gracias!)_ **tabe** _(la verdad es que lo estoy haciendo seguido cada semana, por eso es normal que no lo supieras jeje XD ah si! eso de "hum" se me olvidó tabe, menos mal que me lo recordaste, aquí lo he puesto, no se si quedará bien XD pero por lo menos lo intenté UU bueno no creas que "pobre Dei", para Itachi ellos son los dos únicos hombres que le hace tilín, pero es que… por un lado Dei sería su uke y yondi su seme, entonces pues… yo como veo a ita mas de uke, entonces lo pondré que él se sienta así, entonces se inclinará por yondi, no se si me explico, aunque cuando tenga tiempo te lo explico XD bueno Orochi lo quería por intereses, vamos casi lo mismo que Itachi, así que vamos los dos iguales UU sobre el sasunaru, no es que sasu vaya al grano, si no que como él lo pasó muy mal por culpa de la perdida de su familia, se sintió en la obligación de ir a contarle a naru todo lo que sabía, aunque verás en este capi que sigue siendo terco, hasta que llegue Juugo y Suigetsu, entonces y protegerá a naru vamos, con su vida si es necesario muajajaja XD pues no! no es Sai, jajaja que cosas eh? Es Kakashi jijiji, aunque este saldrá escopeteado ya mismo, no te preocupes jojojo, mira si he actualizado pronto XD, sobre los capis ya te explico arriba que no tengo mas UU y bueno sobre "lo que oculta mi alma" te explicaré, voy a coger fic de dos en dos y los voy a ir terminando todos, primeros estos últimos y después ya iré cogiendo de los viejos, hasta que los acabe, gomen ne UU pedazo contestación niña, ozú, nos vemos linda!)_ **kuzoy** _(por supuesto que te lo dedico, a mí me empezó a gustar el yonita gracias a tu fic de "lobo con piel de cordero" bueno, ya me gustaba pero a partir de ahí ya es que se convirtió en una de mis preferidas jeje, además sabes que yo también te admiro mucho y ahora somos muy amigas n.n El virus no te lo pasaría yo desde mi pc no? es que es imposible, porque yo no tengo virus XD así que sería otra cosa chica, no puede ser al pasarte el capi UU creo yo vamos XD jajaja pues sí, aquí saldrán Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo, verás que risa cuando Sasuke traiga a naru delante de ellos, se quedarán de piedra XD bueno sobre lo que le dijo naru a Sakura, es que era la mujer que más quería, pero sasu es el hombre que mas quiere, a saku la adora como amiga pero a sasu lo ama, aunque él muy terco no se de cuenta UU Bueno, todas sabemos linda, que para poder hacer sasunaru, es imprescindible torcer un poco las verdaderas personalidades de los dos, hasta Kishi lo ha hecho alguna vez, por ejemplo, mira como pone de seco a sasu y cuando se reencontró con naru va salta y lo abraza, quién se iba a esperar eso? Es decir, que si nosotras también las cambiamos un poco no creo yo que pase nada, pero si, intentaré ponerle el mismo carácter que en el manga, intentaré XD "sobre tu fic, lo haces de maravilla, en verdad que te queda muy bien y real, en serio n.n" pues con el yonita te equivocas, es mucho más fácil, del carácter de yondi no sabemos mucho, así que yo puedo ponerlo como me apetezca, además si te fijas yo ya le tengo encajada una personalidad, no se pero lo veo así "es un poco distinta a la que tu le pusiste en tu fic, pero bueno, cada una lo ve de una forma, digo yo vamos XD", a Itachi igual, todo el mundo lo pone como un pervertido descarado, cuando él es más frío que un témpano UU sin embargo si que tiene un toque caliente y sensual, que intento poner aquí suavecito, ya me dirás cuando lo leas que te ha parecido jeje. Jaja te imaginas que si que nos hemos cruzado? Bueno pues el próximo día que vaya a ir a la tienda pues te llamo y te aviso, y ya quedamos, que te parece?, creo que me estoy alargando que no veas, entre tu contestación y la de tabe una sola pagina, que barbaridad UU, besitos!)_

_**Creo que me he pasado un poco con los reviews XD pero bueno, ya que se preocupan en dejármelos, lo menos que puedo hacer es contestarlos, jolines. Muchas gracias por leerme siempre y sobre todo decirme todas esas cosas tan bonitas, me dejáis súper colorada XD por favor, decidme claramente lo que no os gusta como habéis hecho en los reviews pasadso, realmente me ha gustado mucho he intentado rectificar, a ver si ahora esta mejor, besitos y gracias!**_


	3. Elección

_**Gracias por apoyarme en este nuevo fic, al principio la cosa estuvo floja pero ahora subió y me habéis hecho feliz n.n Gomen pero por la falta de tiempo este capitulo no me ha salido nada bien, a mi personalmente no me gusta nada, pero algo es algo, lo tuve que hacer en un día y corriendo, lo siento.**_

**ELECCIÓN**

El Uchiha fijó la vista en el suelo y movió los labios despacio, tanto que de ellos salió cada sílaba con extrema claridad.

**-Se quién es tu padre, Naruto y sobre todo donde está-,** se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos. Naruto había quedado blanco, con los ojos abiertos y la boca sin saber si terminar de abrirla o cerrarla, **-¿de verdad no te parece algo más importante que nuestra amistad? ¿Qué eliges, saber sobre tus orígenes o yo?-.**

Naruto estaba todavía demasiado aturdido como para contestar, varias imágenes se le pasaron por la cabeza, su niñez, su perpetua competencia con Sasuke, el valle del final, el reencuentro. Fijó la vista en él y lo observó, el moreno también le miraba, parecía seguro de la respuesta que iba a dar.

Ya la tenía clara, el rubio abrió la boca para hablar.

**-No tienes porque hacer una elección como esa-,** dijo Kakashi, avanzando hasta colocarse a un lado de Naruto.

Sasuke se levantó y se colocó frente a su sensei, parecía inexpresivo pero se podía ver la ira en sus ojos.

**-No te temas-.**

**-Es mi alumno-,** le recordó, **-además me gusta mucho, es alguien especial-,** terminó de decir, **-tu también Sasuke-.**

El Uchiha sonrió arrogante y negó con la cabeza, haciendo como el que no había escuchado nada.

**-¿Naruto?-,** apremió.

Naruto se levantó y para asombro de Kakashi, lo apartó del medio, encarando al Uchiha. Arrugó la frente y apretó los labios.

**-Te elijo a ti-.**

Sasuke quedó completamente serio, volviendo a observarlo como si quisiera leerle el pensamiento. Le había echo esa elección creyendo que elegiría a su familia pero había cometido un error, y por mucho que lo intentaba no le encontraba razón.

**-No puede ser….-,** murmuró bajito, **-¿prefieres a alguien que te ha traicionado, intentado matar, antes que a tu familia, que saber quién de verdad es tu padre? No me hagas reír-.**

Ahora era el turno de Naruto para sonreír. Dio un paso más para quedar frente a frente, tanto que sus cuerpos casi se rozaban.

**-Tú mismo lo dijiste-,** Sasuke lo miró fijamente, **-yo no podía entender tu sufrimiento porque desde un principio había estado solo, mi familia es Konoha y mi hermano "traidor" eres tú-,** aquella insinuación hizo que el moreno se estremeciera en una muy mala sensación, **-me da igual quién es mi padre si tu no estas conmigo-. **

Naruto hablaba con tono seguro, estaba desnudando su alma como siempre hacía. Era la persona más sensible y tierna que había visto nunca, cualidades encerradas en un porte revoltoso y orgulloso. Solo las personas que lo conocieran bien sabían cuales eran sus verdadera cualidades.

No supo cual fue la palabra que le llegó dentro, pero en menos de dos frases el rubio había cruzado la coraza que invadía el corazón del Uchiha. Sasuke se rindió en una sola cosa, Naruto siempre sería importante para él, vivo o… muerto.

**-Bien-,** deslizó su mano por el hombro de Naruto y se acercó a su cara, hablando muy cerca de ella y dejando que el rubio sintiera los nervios crecer en su pecho, **-¿sabes que significa la elección que has hecho?-.**

El Uzumaki tomó aire y optando por una actitud segura asintió, totalmente serio. Sin saber por qué, elevó la mano contraría a la que tenía Sasuke en su hombro he hizo lo mismo, deslizó sus labios hasta la oreja del Uchiha.

**-Llévame contigo, Sasuke-.**

Una fugaz sonrisa cruzó por la expresión del moreno. Se retiró y colocándose bien el cuello del haorí, le clavó la mirada que le devolvía su amigo.

**-Que así sea, entonces-.**

Una suma tranquilidad invadió el cuerpo de Naruto, relajándolo a tal extremo que casi tuvo que sentarse. Respiró lentamente y siguió observando a Sasuke. Se veía tan adulto, tan seguro de sí mismo. Se fijó en la gruesa cuerda que cubría su cintura, era una de las pocas cosas que no le gustaba, le recordaba demasiado a Orochimaru.

**-Un momento-,** gruñó Kakashi agarrando con fuerza a Naruto por el brazo, **-no puedes irte solo con él, no sabes si es una trampa-.**

El rubio intentó tirar de su brazo para que le soltara, no quería enfadarse con su sensei pero estaba a su límite.

**-Suéltame-.**

Antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta, Sasuke había cogido a Kakashi por el codo y lo apretaba con tanta brusquedad que sintió un dolor agudo recorrerle el brazo entero. Finalmente soltó a Naruto, el cual estaba observando totalmente sorprendido a un Uchiha que ariscamente se inclinaba sobre el peliplateado y apoyaba la mano en la empuñadura de su katana.

**-No es una trampa, si quisiera matarlo, lo haría ahora mismo-,** sacó la Kusanagi cinco centímetros de su funda, **-si vuelves a intentar detenernos te mataré, Kakashi-.**

**-Espera, no digas eso, Sasuke-,**

Naruto se apresuró a interponerse, agitando las manos tranquilamente hacia delante para que Sasuke volviera a enfundar del todo la espada, y así lo hizo, como último, se escuchó el clip de los dos materiales al chocar.

Kakashi no desmintió la amenaza de Sasuke, simplemente guardó silencio, tendría que haber alguna forma de evitar que Naruto pusiera su vida en peligro de esa forma. Al haber venido solo todos sabían que si no era capaz de traer al Uchiha iba a intentar irse con él, eso estaba claro y ahí estaba la prueba. Pero había algo que no cuadraba, podía ser que Sasuke supiera quién era el padre de Naruto pero… ¿a que venía eso de donde estaba? No podía estar en otro sitio que en el que llevaba 15 años.

**-Sasuke-,** llamó Kakashi, haciendo que los dos chicos se volvieran, **-el padre de Naruto esta muerto-,** afirmó, con total seguridad.

Lo que no esperaba es que antes de que el moreno pudiera decir algo, el rubio se abalanzara sobre él y lo cogiera con brutalidad del chaleco de jounin.

Tenía una expresión desesperada, no podía entender como lo habían podido traicionar de aquel modo, era insoportable.

**-¿Tú sabías quién era mi padre y no me lo dijiste?-,** le soltó con la misma brusquedad y su cara ensombreció, **-¡seguro que lo sabíais todos!-,** gruñó con una mirada realmente furiosa.

Sasuke avanzó unos pasos y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del rubio, apretándole de forma afectuosa.

**-Tranquilízate-,** susurró, la respiración del rubio pareció calmarse un poco tan solo con aquellas palabras y el tacto de su mano, después el Uchiha se volvió hacia su viejo sensei, **-estaba muerto, pero nunca se puede dudar de hasta donde ha podido llegar Orochimaru en sus experimentos-.**

La cara de Kakashi parecía un poema, la de Naruto era más bien sorprendida.

**-¿Estás diciendo que lo resucitaron y reformaron su cuerpo? ¿Qué está vivo y paseando por ahí?-,** no podía creerlo, no podía, si eso era verdad… podría volver a verlo, hablar con él, sentirlo, tocarlo…. Abrió la boca y respiró hondo, su corazón parecía bombear frenético.

**-No solo eso-,** soltó Sasuke casi en un gruñido, esta parte era la que más le molestaba, **-ahora se encuentra con Akatsuki, paseando eso sí, pero con Itachi-.**

Hatake pareció tambalearse y necesitó sentarse en la roca que tenía al lado, tenía que aclarar sus ideas o le explotaría la cabeza, eso era imposible ¿o no? Se llevó la mano a la frente y se tranquilizó, haciendo conjeturas no llegaría a nada.

**-¿Estás insinuando que mi padre esta con Akatsuki? ¿Qué es un asesino?-, **preguntó entre furioso y trastornado Naruto, la verdad es que no podía creer todo aquello.

Sasuke no contestó, si le decía más sabría la razón por la cual estaba con ellos, pero prefería guardársela para sí.

**-Necesito ir a Konoha-,** comentó Kakashi levantándose de la roca, **-abriré su tumba y buscaré el cuerpo-,** tomó el aire que creía que le faltaba, **-si no lo encuentro informaré a Tsunade-sama, después iremos en su busca, él no puede estar solo, él es… peligroso-.**

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, a él no le había parecido peligroso cuando lo vio encadenado en la pared. Naruto avanzó hacia su sensei y se colocó frente a él.

**-¿Por qué es mi padre peligroso? ¿Quién es? ¿Le conozco?-,** las preguntas le salían atropelladas, necesitaba respuesta a todas ellas o se volvería loco.

Kakashi ya estaba a punto de explicarle todo cuando la voz potente de Sasuke, acalló cualquier comentario.

**-Naruto-,** el aludido se volvió temeroso de lo que fuera a decir, **-¿no me elegiste a mí?-,** el rubio asintió, **-Si sigues preguntando te dejaré aquí-.**

Naruto se sorprendió ante aquella fría afirmación. Después de comprender hasta donde podía llegar la frialdad del Uchiha bajó la cabeza y arrugó la cara completamente, mordiéndose impotente el labio.

El peliplateado abrazó sorpresivamente al rubio, apretándolo entre sus brazos con tal fuerza que no pudiera escaparse. Apretó la cara contra el cuello moreno y respiró profundamente.

Sasuke sintió algo corriendo por su cuerpo, no pudo identificarlo, solo sabía que si dentro de unos segundos no se separaba de Naruto lo haría picadillo.

Kakashi fue aflojando el agarre por los fuertes quejidos molestos de Naruto y le susurró rápidamente al oído.

**-Ten cuidado, vendremos a por ti-,** y sin más desapareció.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron solos en el claro, solo el aire corría entre ellos. Sin avisar Sasuke comenzó a andar, el rubio parecía aturdido aún, sus dedos estaban agarrotados y tuvo que cerrar con fuerza el puño para aliviar el dolor. Suspiró largamente y siguió los andares del moreno. Esperaba no haberse equivocado, en el fondo sabía que no, pues… él necesitaba a Sasuke y eso nadie lo podría cambiar.

**------**

Itachi se removió en sueños, había algo que le perturbaba y no le dejaba conciliar plenamente el sueño. Apretó la capa de Akatsuki con la que se tapaba y esta vez si que escuchó claro el gruñido y los quejidos que alguien profesaba no muy lejos de su lugar.

Se levantó y rápidamente giró la cabeza hasta aquel sonido, no tardó en localizar el foco. Yondaime a unos palmos de él se agitaba sobre el suelo y arrugaba la cara mientras se quejaba de dolor.

Al principio pensó que estaría despierto, pero después de acercarse silenciosamente de rodillas hasta él, pudo observar que estaba sumido en una no muy agradable pesadilla.

**-Kaseiyo…-,** llamó sin rozarlo, aunque tenía una mano alzada con la tentación se acomodarla en la morena mejilla.

Yondaime abrió la boca y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. La piel tersa de su cara había suavizado sus dura facciones y pareció relajarse.

Itachi no pudo dejar de mirarlo, se agachó un poco y le contempló de más cerca, aquella cara tan masculina lo atraía, tanto que creía que lo había hechizado. Su cuerpo empezó a hervir, tanto que un calor escandaloso se acopló a cada poro de su piel. Se quitó la capa que tenía echada sobre los hombros y se arrancó la goma del pelo.

**-Kaseiyo…-,** murmuró de nuevo, mientras cada hebra caía sobre su cara y pecho, en un manto azabache realmente exquisito.

Sin saber porque, ni cual era el impulso que le llamaba a hacerlo, pasó una pierna por aquel duro y perfecto cuerpo, dejando que su trasero se sentara sobre las caderas del durmiente.

Lo observó.

Estaba realmente serio, totalmente en contra de las acciones de su cuerpo. Sus labios se separaron entre la fuerte respiración y volvió a agachar su cuerpo hasta dejarlo justo sobre la cara de Yondaime.

Cuando el rubio, sintió que le quitaban la poca luz que había, comenzó a despertarse, aunque Itachi se dio cuenta, no movió ni un músculo, quedando a la misma distancia que antes.

Consiguió abrir los ojos completamente, aturdido por aquella persona que tenía encima. Iba a protestar cuando el azul de su mirara se encontró con la carmesí sobre él. Algo en su pecho se detuvo, aquel muchacho rebelde, con aquella preciosa melena suelta y ese brillo en los ojos ¿podía ser realmente el Uchiha Itachi que había conocido antes? Se veía tan… sensual… tan… sexy…

Su respiración comenzó a agitarse, chocándose con la del moreno a causa de la poca distancia a la que estaban sus bocas. Itachi deslizó su vista hasta los labios contrarios y comenzó a acortar la separación.

**-Itachi… ¿Qué haces…?-,** preguntó Kaseiyo, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Al escuchar su voz, el Uchiha pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se echó hacia atrás en un fuerte impulso que hizo que sus hebras negras se mecieran con violencia. Aun seguía sentado pero mirándolo como si hubiera estado a punto de cometer la tontería más grande de su vida.

Se intentó levantar pero dos fuertes manos lo retuvieron.

Yondaime lo agarró de las muñecas y le dio la vuelta, colocándolo en un fuerte golpe bajo de su cuerpo. Itachi arrugó la cara cuando sintió el dolor en su espalda, pero lo que se le cortó fue la respiración cuando contempló la expresión que tenía el rubio. Era puro deseo.

Le aprisionó las muñecas de forma dolorosa sobre la arena, los ojos azules parecía arder de lujuria, y su boca se entreabría frenética.

**-Te has equivocado conmigo, Itachi-,** susurró roncamente, con un velo de intensidad que provocó un escalofrío en el cuerpo pálido del más joven.

El Uchiha intentó mantener la expresión seria, si quisiera con su Sharingan podía retenerlo sin problemas, prefirió esperar, tampoco es que le desagradara la situación. Sintió como el rubio se echaba más sobre él y colocaba una rodilla entre sus dos piernas, presionando en el lugar exacto. Antes de poder hablar, intentó contener un jadeo sin mucho éxito.

**-¿Por qué crees que me he equivocado…? ¿No… estás respondiendo como yo esperaba….?-.**

Aquella soberbia le gustó a Kaseiyo, que sonrió antes de descender y rozar su mejilla morena con la pálida de Itachi. Dejó que su respiración chocara con ella y después rozó tranquilamente la puntita de su nariz con la de moreno bajo él. Parecía no responder a ningún estímulo pero el vibrar de su cuerpo le pertenecía, sabía que lo estaba provocando él.

**-No has errado en mi reacción, si no en la elección de la persona con la querías pasar el rato-,** le miró a los ojos y después a la boca, la cual parecía estar deseando que la besara, **-yo no soy el indicado, te lo aseguro-.**

Apretó con más fuerza las muñecas y se hundió en los finos labios que aguardaban por su sabor. Presionó ambas bocas y comenzaron a besarse de una forma desesperaba, ansiosa, loca. Estiró de los brazos pálidos hacia arriba mientras comenzaba a restregarse contra su cuerpo, presionando la rodilla una y otra vez en la entrepierna del Uchiha.

Itachi entremezclaba los besos con jadeos cortados e indecisos. Después de sentir como le mordía el labio inferior, buscó el quejido de su boca para introducir una jugosa y experta lengua, recorriendo cada rincón cálido que guardaba. El moreno enloqueció, se deshizo del agarre, no sin un poco esfuerzo y se agarró a su cuello, estirando de los cabellos rubios mientras mordía, besaba, estiraba y presionaba los carnosos labios del mayor.

**-Aro…-,** susurró el rubio, rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de Itachi.

El Uchiha cuando escuchó ese nombre desconocido, comenzó a agitarse y de un brutal empujón, desplazó a Yondaime unos metros de él, dejando que cayera de culo al suelo en un fuerte golpe.

Kaseiyo seguía respirando agitadamente, su pecho se había desenfrenado y esas ansias entrañas habían vuelto a acudir a su mente. Estaba volviendo a perder el control. Mientras intentaba tranquilizarse para no hacer una locura, escuchó la voz fría y áspera del moreno.

**-No vuelvas a llamarse por otro nombre-. **

Itachi estaba de piel ante él, acribillándolo con una mirada más que furiosa. Yondaime más que sentirse culpable, sintió su sangre bullir, tenía que dejarlo o le haría daño, estaba volviendo a perder el sentido, si perdía completamente el control sería capaz de matarlo. Cerró los ojos y echó la cara hacia otro lado, intentando tranquilizarse.

**-Vete, Itachi, aléjate de mí-,** como pudo y tambaleándose se levantó del suelo, **-no me mires ni siquiera, mantente lejos-,** levantaba una mano para que le escuchara y se retirara, **-no puedo contenerme-.**

El Uchiha más allá de hacerle caso, volvió a acercarse, Kaseiyo al verlo negó con la cabeza y se retiró.

**-¿Quién es Aro?-,** preguntó inexpresivo, aproximándose sin temor alguno.

**-¡Nadie!-,** gritó el rubio, mirándole ahora con furia, ya estaba todo perdido.

Se agachó al suelo y agarró la capa de Itachi, la lió y antes de que el moreno pudiera hacer nada lo tenía a la espalda, poniéndose en los ojos para taparlos.

**-Suéltame-,** ordenó mientras estiraba de la prenda para quitársela, nunca había pensado que alguien haría aquello con la suficiente rapidez como para que no pudiera evitarlo, era su único punto débil, **-¡suéltame!-,** gritó más fuerte.

Sin embargo no le hizo caso, le dio la vuelta y lo apretó contra él agarrándolo de la cintura. Le dio un brutal bocado en la mejilla pálida y se acercó a su oído.

**-Te volveré a matar, Aro-.**

Itachi por primera vez se estremeció, levantó el brazo y apretó lo dedos, dándole un puñetazo al rubio, que le hizo desviar la cara hacia otro lado.

Aquello sirvió para que su mente se despejara y volviera en sí. Estaba cansado, roto, deshecho, no pudo aguantar más y calló al suelo, desmayado.

Con rapidez, el Uchiha se quitó la capa de los ojos y respiró profundamente, por unos segundos se había visto arrinconado. Se quitó el sudor de la frente y bajó por su pecho. De repente se dio cuenta de algo, bajo la mirada por su ingle y entonces pudo apreciar la elevación que había en sus pantalones. Se había excitado. Sentirse por primera vez bajo el control de otra persona, le había puesto cachondo. Se rió entre dientes por la tremenda ironía.

**-Vaya con el rubio-,** se dijo para sí mismo, antes de agacharse y cargarlo para volver a dejarlo dormir en su sitio. Se agachó a su lado y le acarició la cara con dedos bruscos, abrió la boca y cubrió la de Kaseiyo en un beso posesivo, estiró de su labio inferior hasta que un pequeño hilo de sangre cayó, **-me gustas-,** gruñó, levantándose hasta volver a acostarse al lado de Deidara, el cual a base de su sueño profundo no parecía haberse percatado de nada.

Cerró los ojos e intentó conciliar el sueño, que no tardó en venir. Después de unos diez minutos, el cuerpo de Deidara tembló, sus ojos azules se mantenían apretados tanto como sus labios, tenía que ocurrírsele algo para detener todo aquello antes de que le quitaran a Itachi, a él le gustaba y mucho.

**-¿Y si lo reviento, hum?-,** se preguntó a sí mismo, fantaseando con esa idea.

**------**

_**Veis como yo llevaba razón al principio del capi? No ha tenido ni pies ni cabeza, sobre todo le escena sasunaru, es que se ha visto tan superficial que daba asco UU la yonita bueno… creo que esa es pasable XD ¿quién es Aro? XD bueno ya lo descubriréis XD y si… a Yondaime se le va la olla UU, siempre que escribo de él, lo pongo con una débil estabilidad mental y os prometo que no se porque… es solo que cada vez que veo Kakashi gaiden me lo imagino así, bueno, seguro, fuerte, con una pizca de gracia mezclada con ironía, y por supuesto con un rollo macabro y loco que no puede con él, es que parecía como si le gustara matar gente XD no se… es… extraño jajaja XD**_

_**Prometo que el próximo capitulo será mucho mejor. Son las nueve y media de la noche, como me he pasado dos horas contestando los reviews de luz y oscuridad no me ha dado tiempo de responder estos, lo siento muchísimo. Pero por favor por ello no me empecéis a dejar sin reviews, juro que la próxima vez si que los contestaré, juro que no tengo tiempo ToT si pusisteis alguna pregunta importante por favor volver a repetírmela, gomen ne UU**_

_**Agradecimientos a: tabe, Aya-chan, Sira-chan, Cathain, Kumi Strife, Tifa Uzumaki, Shinku, Naruko-xan, himeno-Asakura, samantha-miko, yukime souma-san, neko-chan lee, yukinita, Sumiko Minamino, laureo, Anako-chan y Aya K.**_

_**Muchas gracias en serio, y perdonadme por no contestar reviews, ahora me siento mal toda la semana UU**_


	4. Comienzo

_**He escrito el capitulo ayer a toda prisa XD es que… bueno a ver como lo digo, puede que algunas semanas no pueda actualizar, porque he empezado a trabajar en la peluquería de mi prima y como que no tengo tiempo para nada UU solo de ocho a diez de la noche, y claro cuando no hay ganas no las hay UU, perdonadme si tardo ok? Lo siento mucho ToT (por cierto, mucho spoiler!)**_

**COMIENZO**

Deidara se acuclilló y con cara de fastidio observó como Yondaime seguía durmiendo, mantenía la cara arrugada y de vez en cuando se quejaba dolorosamente. Parecía que tenía una muy mala pesadilla. Sin embargo al rubio le importaba bien poco, solo quería comenzar la marcha y llegar de una vez a la cueva de Akatsuki, así podría quitarse de encima aquel tío raro y poder seguir con sus planes.

**-¡Arg! ¡Que fastidio de hombre! ¿piensa quedarse durmiendo todo el día o que, hum?-.**

Itachi a su lado, le echó una mala mirada a Deidara, y se sentó al lado de Yondaime, mirándolo fijamente pero sin hacer el mínimo movimiento para despertarlo, únicamente, lo observaba. Su cara no mantenía expresión alguna, sin embargo, sus ojos delineaban la forma de la mandíbula de aquel hombre dormido, su cabello dorado y fuerte, la belleza sutil de sus parpados cerrados, el perfilado contorno de sus labios.

No pudo resistir levantar una mano y acariciar uno de los largos mechones que caían sobre la morena mejilla, recogiéndolo entre sus dedos y deslizándolos hasta que los cabellos caían suavemente de nuevo hasta la cara.

Los ojos carmesí se cerraron con pesadez y con una tranquilidad pasmosa comenzó a levantarse.

**-Esperemos un poco y dejémoslo dormir, después ya nos daremos un poco más de prisa-.**

Deidara entornó los ojos y le echó un buen vistazo a las facciones ocultas del Uchiha ¿creía que lo estaba engañando? ¡Esta clarísimo que tenía unas dobles intenciones con aquel muerto! El rubio no sabía si era del tipo sentimental o solo tanteaba el terreno para poder usarlo como arma a su antojo, lo que si tenía seguro es que no solo había ido a por aquel hombre bajo las ordenes de Akatsuki, si no también por beneficio propio.

**-Hay que darse prisa, Itachi-,** apremió Deidara, intentando mantener la calma, **-si me lo permites puedo despertarlo de un estallido, hum-.**

En su voz se formó un tonillo de euforia, mientras que en sus ojos un brillo alocado empezó a cubrirlos. La sola idea de explotarle algo a aquel asqueroso muerto le hacía sentir una excitación placentera por todo el cuerpo.

Itachi le miró por unos instantes dejando aparecer una pequeña risita sarcástica.

**-¿Estallido?-,** preguntó sin esperar respuesta, **-ni se te ocurra reventarle ni un brazo, ni una pierna-,** ordenó entre seriedad y burla. Dejando que el propio Deidara decidiera la forma en la que se lo quería tomar.

**-¿Y la cara? ¿puedo estallar esa preciosa y masculina cara, hum?-,** la sonrisa dejó que sus dientes blancos brillaran, afilando los ojos al compás de la mueca feliz de su cara.

El Uchiha empezó a enfadarse. Únicamente se acercó hasta su compañero y lo miró directamente a la cara, más o menos eran de la misma estatura. Levantó la mano y pasó la yema de sus fríos dedos, por debajo de la barbilla de Deidara, haciendo que este se tensara y pusiera sus sentidos alerta. Aun así el color rosado que cubrieron sus mejillas hizo que Itachi enseñara una de sus sonrisas más arrogante.

**-Si le revientas algo, será lo último que hagas-,** advirtió, **-necesito a ese hombre vivo para atraer hasta a mí a Naruto-kun y mi otöto-, **Deidara tembló cuando la expresión de Itachi empezó a ensombrecerse mientras la sonrisa comenzaba a transformarse en una más bien maléfica, **-cuando los tenga a los tres… cuando los tenga frente a mí…-.**

**-¿Qué pasará?-.**

Ambos se volvieron hacia Yondaime, su voz había abierto una brecha en el aura siniestra que desprendía la situación. Se acababa de levantar pero con el tiempo justo de poder escuchar la última frase de Itachi.

**-Muy oportuno-,** soltó el moreno, sin preocupación alguna, volviendo sus facciones a las inexpresivas de siempre, alargó una mano y se la ofreció.

Yondaime agarró su capa roja y aceptó la ayuda para ponerse en pie. Quedaron frente a frente, el rubio no apartaba la vista de él mientras se abrochaba la tela en su cuello y dejaba que las llamas negras del borde se agitaran al movimiento. Itachi tampoco se apartó, si no que dio un paso hacia delante y le apartó las manos para ser él quién le abrochara la capa, deslizando entre sus finos dedos la cuerda de ambos extremos.

**-¿Para que nos quieres, Itachi?-,** sus ojos azules resultaban amenazadores, aunque tenía un toque de autocontrol, pues no quería que ocurriera algo parecido a lo de anoche.

Itachi seguía atando y desatando el lazo, aunque sus dedos nunca quedaban quietos, la mayor parte del tiempo rozaba la piel del pecho que quedaba expuesto por la red del cuello de la camiseta.

**-Muchas veces no puedes entender porque haces las cosas. Parecido a cuando llevado por un momento de locura y ansias de poder eres capaz de matar a alguien…-,** Yondaime desvió la cara hacia otro lado, apretando fuerte los dientes, pues los músculos de su garganta se habían tensado bruscamente. A Itachi no le hacía falta que los pensamientos del rubio es escucharan en alto, en los había adivinado con la propia acción, de nuevo en su cabeza había aparecido ese tal "Aro", **-sin embargo no puedes volver a atrás y tampoco impedir convertirte en otra persona después de eso, por mucho que te arrepientas y sufras, por mucho que sepas que podrías haber escogido otro camino, ya es tarde-.**

El rubio furioso le quitó una mano y le agarró la muñeca de la otra, apretándola hasta hacer que ambos pechos se chocaran en el brusco movimiento. Itachi fijó sus ojos carmesí en aquella boca y después los volvió a ascender despacio hasta que los ojos azules chispeantes de odio. En su boca se curvó una sonrisa satisfecha.

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿A que juegas, Itachi?-,** siguió mirándole con furia, pues la expresión satisfecha del Uchiha le roía las entrañas.

Aquellas palabras, aquel significado ¿estaba intentando que volviera a perder el control o solo quería explicar su propio razonamiento? Sea cual fuese la respuesta él estaba en las últimas. No podía aguantar mucho más tiempo sin agarrarlo y echarlo contra el suelo, lo que pasara después estaba fuera de la razón.

**-Por mucho que nos arrepintamos, los dos somos unos asesinos, tu mismo lo dijiste…-,** Yondaime fue dejando que la mano con la que le agarraba se aflojase hasta tal punto que quedó libre, aunque Itachi no se alejó, es más, alzó ambos brazos hasta sus hombros y comenzó a pasar la suavidad de sus dedos por la piel cálida de su cuello, **-Kaseiyo…, eres la persona más parecida a mí que he encontrado, por eso te quiero a mi lado-,** tomó aire pero se distanció sin decir nada más, mirando la expresión confundida del rubio, **-intenté moldear a mi hermano, pero por culpa de la influencia de Naruto-kun, lo único que conseguía es que se alejara más y más, pero… si tengo a tu hijo, también lo tendré a él, a ti, y a todo Akatsuki-,** se mojó los labios con la punta de la lengua y en un brusco movimiento lo agarró del cogote y lo empujó hasta él, dejando que ambas bocas casi se rozaran, compartiendo la calidez de sus respiración, **-puede que para ti sea ambición pero para mí…-,** Kaseiyo se quedó sin aliento cuando ambas bocas se cerraron e Itachi comenzó a deslizar sus labios sobre los suyos, en un fricción exquisita que le hizo sentir un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, **-…es una necesidad-.**

Yondaime sintió como empezaba a separarse, como se alejaba de su cuerpo. Los ojos carmesí seguían brillantes sobre los suyos, su cara quieta e inexpresiva, menos sus labios, que mojados se rozaban saboreando su propia boca.

**-Necesidad-,** repitió el rubio, intentando comprender lo que quería decir. Estaba confundido pero… parecía que lo entendía. Puede que tan solo buscara, una razón por la cual seguir existiendo.

Itachi comenzó a andar, y antes de que ninguno se diera cuenta, le estaba apretando la muñeca a Deidara tan fuerte como para ser capaz de partírsela.

**-Kuso-,** se quejó, aguantando el dolor, -**suéltame, hum-,** hizo una mueca con la cara y pegó un largo gruñido cuando sintió el crujido del brazo.

De repente, de la boca que tenía en su mano, cayó un pequeño pajarito al suelo, que Itachi se apresuró a aplastar de un pisotón.

**-Te dije que no le reventaras nada-,** con suavidad le soltó la muñeca y arqueó una sonrisa al ver la cara de dolor que tenía Deidara, **-el único que sabe de medicina es él, si quieres que desaparezca el dolor, solo tienes que pedírselo-,** el rubio se sorprendió por aquella maldad y arrugando la nariz retiró el rostro, intentando aguantar toda la furia interior que cargaba, Itachi se volvió hacia Kaseiyo, que se había mantenido fuera de la conversación, primero extrañado y luego inexpresivo, **-vámonos de una vez-.**

La orden fue acatada con rapidez y los dos rubios empezaron a caminar detrás del Uchiha, sin pronunciar ni una mísera palabra.

**------**

Seguía su rápido paso sin entender mucho, lo único que sabía Naruto es que iba a estar con Sasuke hasta que acabaran con Itachi ¿merecía la pena alejarse de Konoha solo por tan poco tiempo a su lado? No hacía falta respuesta, pues él sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de poder estar con Sasuke.

Aún así, todavía quería saber a donde se dirigían, pues habían cruzado el desierto y acababa de amanecer, empezando un nuevo día.

**-Sasuke… ¿A dónde vamos?-,** Naruto apretó un poco el paso para poder caminar a su lado.

El Uchiha ni siquiera lo miró, se paró repentinamente y alzó la vista hasta la entrada en piedra que había a pocos pasos de ellos.

**-Ya hemos llegado-.**

El rubio la divisó y estudió la estructura, algo señorial y antigua, la verdad es que no le hacía mucha gracia. Como vio que Sasuke no iba a aportar nada más, siempre había sido chico de pocas palabras y bien lo sabía, se limitó a seguirlo hacia el interior. Serpentearon varios pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta cerrada. El moreno alzó la mano y cogió el pomo, rodeándolo lentamente y abriéndola despacio.

Antes de que esta terminar de abrirse, alguien saltó sobre Sasuke, agarrándose a su cuello. Naruto parecía más que sorprendido, se echó unos pasos hacia atrás y entornó la vista en esa chica que por fin se había despegado del Uchiha y ahora lo miraba a él de hito en hito. Era morena con un peinado algo estrafalario, cortito en su parte derecha y largo en la izquierda. Llevaba unos pequeños pantalones que le hacían unas piernas de escándalo, cosa que hizo que el rubio se sonrojara y desviara la mirada a sus ojos, cubiertos por unas gafas de montura negra.

Sasuke después de gruñir algo para sí mismo sin que se notara mucho, señaló sin prisas a Naruto y después se dispuso a hacer las presentaciones.

**-Este es Uzumaki Naruto, un…-,** pensó que decir por unos instantes, **-viejo conocido-.**

Aquello fue como una puñalada para el kitsune, ni siquiera había dicho que eran amigos, un simple conocido ¿eso es lo único que era? Procuró tranquilizarse pero el ceño arrugado que se formó en su frente lo delató. Le pareció ver una sonrisa satisfecha en la expresión de Sasuke, pero si alguna vez estuvo se disolvió a la velocidad de la luz.

Ahora se dispuso a presentarla a ella.

**-Esta es Karin, una de las tres personas que he escogido para que vengan conmigo-.**

Otro punto de hostilidad se formó en su pecho, Naruto la mirada con indiferencia, como si en verdad su presencia no le afectara, aunque… pudo notar el odio y la desconfianza en la mirada de ella, que parecía escudriñarlo con agresividad.

**-Hola, Karin-,** fue lo único que dijo, echando la cara hacia otro lado sin esperar respuesta.

**-Hola, jinchuuriki-,** al obtener la mirada sorprendida de ambos, sonrió satisfecha, **-es normal, solo un jinchuuriki podría tener tal cantidad de chakra, y por lo que puedo sentir, tienes que tener uno poderoso ¿se podría saber cual?-,** en su tono había algo más que curiosidad, un cierto interés.

Antes de que Naruto se apresurara a responder, con ahora mucho más que hostilidad en la voz, Sasuke levantó la mano para que callara, dirigiéndose después a la chica.

**-No hace falta que lo sepas, eso no es relevante ahora-,** esperó a que Karin dejara de ladear la boca en una mueca molesta para seguir hablando, **-¿Dónde están Suigetsu y Juugo?-.**

Karin rodó los ojos hastiada cuando escuchó el nombre de los otros dos. Con un suspiro frustrado, que le provocó una risita a Naruto, señaló la habitación.

**-Juugo está dentro-,** antes de seguir se masajeó la frente, **-dijo que no saldría de la habitación hasta que tu llegaras, ya me entiendes-.**

Sasuke asintió, él que no se enteraba de nada era Naruto, que no podía dejar de mirarlos de uno a otro y después enfadarse un poco más de lo que ya lo estaba, pero es que ver la complicidad que tenían todos con el Uchiha le hacía no poder controlarse. Apretó los puños e intentó tranquilizarse, no ganaría nada gritando y sobre todo por que aún no sabía cual era la razón que le hacía sentir esa furia en su fuero interno.

**-¿Y Suigetsu?-.**

Karin pareció enrojecerse al escuchar el nombre, pero bien sabía que no era de vergüenza si no de coraje.

**-Ese estúpido recolecta espadas estará dando tumbos por alguna parte de la guarida, o eso creo, tampoco es que mi importe-,** soltó cruzándose de brazos.

Sasuke la miró inexpresivamente sin añadir nada. Naruto harto se había apoyado en la pared y metido la mano en los bolsillos, él parecía no pintar nada allí. Antes de que se diera cuenta, notó como la parte de atrás del sudadera naranja que estaba apoyada en la construcción empezó a mojarse y algo lo empujaba hacia delante. Sintió unos brazos alrededor de los suyos que lo atraparon, cerrando las manos sobre su pecho he impidiendo que pudiera moverse.

**-¿Pero que mierd-?-,** gruñó el rubio sin entender.

Alguien que había salida de la humedad de la pared, habló muy cerca de su oído, haciendo que una escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo.

**-¿Me buscabas, Sasuke?-,** el aludido simplemente lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y frunció la boca, obteniendo así el peliplateado la respuesta que esperaba, **-¿y a quién tenemos aquí? ¿Otro de los que mataron a mi señor Zabuza?-.**

**-¿Zabuza?-,** preguntó Naruto sorprendido, tranquilizándose un poco al ver que aquel sujeto era el tal Suigetsu por el que pregunta Sasuke.

**-Suéltalo, Suigetsu-,** el Uchiha observó como en vez de eso, bajaba más la cabeza hasta aplastar la nariz en los cabellos rubios de Naruto, el zorrito se tensó**, -¡suéltalo ahora!-,** la voz de Sasuke se endureció a tal extremo que Sui no siguió dudando y lo terminó soltado, dejando que rápidamente Naruto se volviera para poder verlo a la cara.

El Uzumaki se sorprendió un poco. Era alguien que tenía un carisma atrayente, y aquella sonrisa despreocupada le hacía ver adorable. El pelo plata le caía a ambos lados de la cara haciendo que la masa brillante resultara parecer a simple vista, amoldable y suave. Aun así, esos dientes no le gustaban nada a Naruto, demasiado afilados para su gusto, aunque tenía que reconocer, que junto al esquema de su rostro tampoco estaban tan mal. Su cuerpo parecía fuerte y le gustaron los pantalones, parecidos a los suyos.

Suigetsu sonrió aun más por el escrutinio del rubio, alegre por haber llamado la atención, cosa que disfrutaba, levantó la mano hacia él nuevo compañero.

**-Me llamo Suigetsu, aunque ya lo sabrás, tu debes ser el…-,** miró al Uchiha por unos instancias y sonrió con malicia, **-…punto débil de Sasuke-,** agrandó la sonrisa, **-encantado de conocerte-.**

El moreno no pudo más que mirarlo con indiferencia, como si le importara bien poco sus comentarios.

**-Tu punto de vista-,** fue lo único que dijo.

Naruto primero se sorprendió, hasta notó como su cara empezaba a recoger calor, pero después, se dio cuenta que había sido solo una pequeña burla, la verdad, no le hizo la menor gracia. Levantó la mano y se la estrechó.

**-Si, creo que se quién eres-,** miró a Karin y le sonrió por primera vez, **-creo haber escuchado algo de estúpido recolecta espadas, si dudas seguro que eres tú-.**

Ahora Naruto le sonrió a él, que desvió la vista hasta la chica para acribillarla con los ojos, si las miradas mataran ya estaría Karin criando malvas. Pero lo que más le molestó a Sui fue la pequeña sonrisa que había arqueado Sasuke, haciendo que más furioso se pusiera. Aun seguía con la mano apretando la del rubio pero sus pensamientos solo rondaban una cosa, la manera más dolorosa de matar a la chica.

**-Suigetsu…-,** advirtió Sasuke, volviendo a su expresión seria de siempre.

**-Si, Si, ya lo se-,** se quejó de mala gana, **-bueno rubio ¿me dices como te llamas y ya de paso me sueltas la mano?-,** la burla parecía haber pasado de moda en esos momentos.

**-Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto y como ha dicho antes, la chica morena…-.**

**-Karin-,** corrigió ella, cayéndole un poco mejor el rubio por el desplante a Suigetsu.

**-Como sea-,** gruñó Naruto, **-soy un jinchuuriki-.**

Suigetsu asintió y posó de nuevo la vista en Sasuke, ambos se miraron, parecía que encerraran un secreto o más bien que intentaban descubrirlo. La mirada dorada siguió escrutando la gris, hasta que contempló una cierta vacilación en los ojos del Uchiha, parecía inquieto por algo. Él siempre había sido uno de los pocos que podía entender las expresiones mustias del moreno, era algo que le había servido de mucho en su estadía con Orochimaru.

Sasuke retiró pronto la mirada de la de Suigetsu, sentía que sería descubierto si la mantenía. Se apresuró a andar hacia la puerta de la habitación.

**-Entremos a ver a Juugo, es él único que queda porque conozcas, Naruto-.**

**-Bien…-,** dijo el rubio, un poco más animado, dejando que Karin pasara detrás del Uchiha y notando la presencia del otro chico a su espalda, clavándole la vista en el cogote, hecho que le provocó un pequeño escalofrío.

Cuando entraron, el Uzumaki pudo divisar a un hombre con el pelo claro estirado hacia atrás, montado en un asiento de piedra, que escondía la cabeza entre las piernas, las cuales se rodeaba con los brazos. Se balanceaba de adelante hacia atrás, en un ritmo algo desquiciado. No pareció advertir su llegada o por lo menos no dio muestras de ello.

**-Juugo, puedes estar tranquilo, ya estoy aquí-.**

Como si la voz de Sasuke pudiera causar milagros, aquel hombre levantó la cabeza y su cara desesperaba adoptó una mueca de infinita calma. Sus músculos se relajaron y bajando las piernas del asiento hasta el suelo, suspiró, pasando una mano por las hebras sedosas de su pelo.

**-Has tardado mucho, Sasuke-,** sus tristes ojos se centraron en el Uchiha, **-temía que no pudiera resistir hasta verte de nuevo, te necesito, ya lo sabes-.**

Naruto se puso rígido, la mandíbula casi se le cae al suelo cuando escuchó esa… ¿declaración? ¿Qué clase de relación mantenían esos dos? ¿Qué no podía esperar a verle? ¿Qué le necesitaba? ¿¡pero que mierda era todo eso!? Estaba escandalizado, aun así no pudo evitar que su cara se pusiera roja entre coraje y vergüenza ¿Qué le tendría que importar a él con quién se liaba Sasuke? No sabía la razón pero… ¡por dios si le importaba! Tenía ganas de liarse a ostias y quedarse solo en aquella apestosa guarida.

Suigetsu advirtió la expresión que tenía el rubio y no pudo más que echar unas risitas sin disimulo alguno, llamando la atención de todos, que se volvieron a mirarlo.

**-Deberías explicárselo al angelito rubio, antes de que piense que vives en pecado-,** soltó burlonamente mientras echaba un vistazo de cierta inferioridad a Naruto.

Sasuke observó a Naruto, y este le devolvió la mirada, esperando una explicación, no, más bien, exigiéndole una explicación con los ojos.

El Uchiha volvió a sonreír de esa forma tan extraña, como si algo aumentara su ego, lo cual el rubio no podía entender… todavía. El moreno echó hacia un lado a Suigetsu que estaba junto a Naruto y ocupó su lugar.

**-Escúchame atentamente Naruto, que nos conocemos y no tengo ganas de gastar saliva en barde-,** después alzó la vista de nuevo hacia Juugo para que el rubio hiciera lo mismo, aunque le había molestado un poco la acusación de tontorrón no dijo nada, **-a partir de él, se sacó la fórmula con la que Orochimaru creó el sello maldito-,** Naruto asintió, creyendo haberle entendido, **-es como si le dieran ataques de furia y no puede contenerse, me necesita para que me mantenga a su lado y lo detenga cada vez que le den ganas de matar a alguien-.**

**-¡Ah! Le dan ataques asesinos, que guai-,** comenzó el kitsune con una risita nerviosa.

Nadie dijo nada a ese comentario algo… "estúpido" del Uzumaki, solo Juugo bajó la cabeza para dar un largo suspiro, la volvió a levantar y clavó sus claros ojos en los azules de Naruto.

**-Yo no quiero matar a nadie, para eso vine en busca de Orochimaru-,** su expresión volvió a ponerse triste, **-pero no pudo hacer nada, por eso necesito a Sasuke, necesito a alguien que sea capaz de detener mi instinto agresivo-.**

El rubio pareció percibir la tristeza de aquel hombre. Los rasgos de su cara mostraban que estaba cansado, que se temía así mismo, que no quería perder el poco control que tenía de sus actos, y lo entendía. Cuando se paró a pensarlo se sentía un poco más identificado, él un día podía perder el control del Kyubi y causarle daño a alguien querido, es más, ya lo hizo una vez con Sakura y sufrió, comprendía como tenía que sentirse esa persona.

Ando hasta sentarse al lado de Juugo, dejando a todos sorprendidos, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le extendió la mano amablemente.

**-Hola, Juugo-,** expresó con voz cálida y alegre, **-soy Uzumaki Naruto, si está en mi mano ayudarte lo haré, puedes confiar en mí-.**

El hombre lo miró dudando y después giro hacia Sasuke, que tenía una expresión orgullosa en la cara, le asintió, gesto que animó a Juugo a aceptar la mano, apretándosela.

**-Gracias-.**

Naruto volvió a sonreír, puede que no fueran tan malos después de todo. Todas las personas tenían sus problemas, y necesitaban ayuda, necesitaban algo… para poder seguir adelante, para poder sentir que su vida fue creada para algo.

**------**

_**No se pero… me ha gustado mucho este capitulo n.n No se si habré llevado bien el carácter de los personajes pero creo que por lo menos con Naruto me he superado, por fin he cogido el puntillo para ponerlo más él y menos nenaza, que aunque no me guste no podía evitar que un poco infantil y ñoño saliera, ains… pero ya creo haber encontrado el punto concreto, me costó pero ahí estamos XD con Sasuke pasa algo más extraño, porque como Kishi le ha dado dos personalidades distintas es difícil, la de la primera temporada y la de la segunda, si no os habéis dado cuenta pensarlo un momento y encontraréis muchas diferencias. **_

_**Sobre el color del pelo de Suigetsu y Juugo no tengo ni idea, pero a Sui le pongo el pelo plata y los ojos amarillos, no se porque pero me da que va por ahí XD a Juugo simplemente digo que lo tiene claro, porque lo tiene XD ahora el color no lo se… me da que el pelo lo tiene azul clarito pero no apuesto nada que todo es según como le de a Kishi-sama.**_

_**Por otro lado, Aro no es una mujer, así que no puede ser la madre de Naruto XD es otra cosa distinta pero que tiene que ver con eso también jeje, sobre los ataque de Yondaime estoy todavía tramando esa parte, y no, en este fic no tiene bijuu alguno XD y ahora que he caído se parece un poco a lo que tiene Juugo pero es diferente, creo UU**_

Reviews: **Aya K** _(esta vez como que de morbo ha habido bien poco ains… pero bueno, por lo menos me ha molado escribir como Naruto conoce a los locos esos XD pues no se chica, es que la escena sasunaru me había parecido que estaba muy mal narrado, que parecía hasta aburrida para leer no se XD yo es que a yondi me lo veo así, con pinta de alocado XD lo siento pero es que no puedo evitarlo jeje, sobre los celos de Deidara, si ya está que se lo llevan los demonios, pobre XD El fic sasunaru versión KKM, pues no se… a ver si termino alguno de estos y lo intentamos a ver si tiene excito XD por lo menos ya tenemos el primer capi XD)_ **yukiyagami** _(jajaja me alegro que te guste mi forma de escribir y bueno… itachi no es tan posesivo como para, solo necesita algo, que lastimita UU, Yondaime si que es posesivo con sus arranques psicópatas, y alo veras XD una excelente escritora? No creo que sea para tanto pero te prometo que lo intento, muchas gracias por el reviews, en serio n.n)_ **Naruko** _(No creo que Naruto se haya ido con Sasu por eso, es mucho más inocente jajaja XD aunque tiene su pizca de maldad como verás en este capi jeje, ya el niño tonto ha quedado atrás, solo para algunas gracias creo UU. Sobre extraña es la sasunaru, que no la veía para nada bien, con este capi me he quedado más satisfecha, no se si estarás de acuerdo conmigo n.n Jeje a mí también me da mucho morbo el yonita, superior a mí también XD ¿aro? Pues no se de que me hablas jajaja XD mira que se te han ocurrido cosas, que malvada que eres XD, gracias por leerme!!)_ **Sira-chan** _(bueno… eso de la decisión sobre tu familia o tu "amigo" no es tan fácil, pero como naru tiene muy claro sus principio creí que si la escena fuera real reaccionaría así, y no me parece que me equivocara, aunque personalmente yo no sabría muy bien, aunque veo que tú si que lo tienes claro eh? Jeje. Bueno sobre Yondaime, yo eso de tranquilote como que no lo veía nunca, además parecía hasta algo severo con ellos, aunque después los mimara a su manera, pero luchando se le ponía ensombrecida la cara y parecía como si se le fuera la olla ahí machacando gente XD, yo personalmente creo que tenía algo raro, no lo puedo evitar en el otro fic le pongo un bijuu y en este pues no se que le voy a poner, pero está claro que es un desquilibrado mental XD, bueno para Deidara le tengo guardado otra sorpresa, pero eso más adelante jejeje ¿aro? Ni idea XD besos!)_ **samantha-miko** _(si es que los Uchiha se mueren por los Uzumaki, es lo que hay XD o lo que a nosotras nos da la real gana, pero bueno para la cuestión es lo mismo, matar a Deidara? No por dios XD le tengo preparada otra sorpresita je je, besis!)_ **YuKiMe SoUmA-cHaN** _(gracias por leer, y no te rías jodía que en verdad no me gustó nada el capi XD nos vemos en este, besitos!)_ **tabe** _(si es verdad, poner a Sasuke como realmente es, es bastante difícil, ya que el tío se no se pispa de naru XD le da absolutamente igual, aunque parece que lo estoy haciendo cambiar de opinión jajaja XD la próxima vez que se vean Kakashi y Sasuke habrá greña, sobre todo cuando intenten llevar a naru a la fuerza ya lo verás jajaja XD Itachi me encanta ponerlo así todo seriote y chulo, la verdad es que no le veo la perversión por ningún lado, es más necesidad de otra persona, o eso creo jeje, ¿aro? No se de que me hablas XD sobre Deidara le tengo un regalo que le provocará unos celos que te cagas XD bueno no puedo contar mucho más, pero a Dei ya le tengo preparado alguien, que no es ita por supuesto, besitos cariño mío!)_ **Denisuki** _(jajaja famosa? Bueno seré famosa pero bastante perra, ahí una de las razones que pueden ser para no haberme leído XD ostias cuantas preguntas XD pero bueno a ver… sobre quién es Aro, pues una persona XD, hombre o mujer? hombre XD, vivo o muerto? por ahora bajo tierra pero quién sabe XD, la madre de naru? imposible, es un tío XD, quien es la madre de naru? una mujer XD, si lo diré algún día? pues mas adelante, espero que te hayas enterado de algo XD por otro parte, Yondaime nunca se pondrá la capa de Akatsuki, va contra sus principios jeje, tiene la misma que llevaba cuando Hokage pero si el nombre, en vez de blanca con las llamas rojas, rojas con las llamas negras, para varias un poco XD. Por la calle un tío idéntico a Itachi? Me tiro a por él y lo violo allí mismo jajaja XD (que exagerada que soy dios santo XD) Sin preocupaciones, Deidara le tengo preparado algo, muajajaja XD, gracias por leerme preciosidad, muchos besos para ti también n.n)_ **himeno-Asakura** _(jaja a ver… estoy bien, todo me va bien mas o menos, si no fuera por la puñetera artrosis que con el tiempo que jode un huevo, la escuela? Soy administrativa así que ya no voy XD lemon… lemon… puede no se todavía no lo tengo previsto jajaja, ita será uke, un uke sensual, atractiva y absolutamente fogoso jajaja, dudo que Sasuke se le declare a naru, creo que más bien lo contrario jeje, naru siempre es lindo XD, no te puedes quedar con dei porque ya le tengo preparado un regalito!, no preguntas mucho, me gusta, así no tengo que comerme la olla para contestar jajaja XD ¿aro? La verdad no tengo ni idea jajaja XD, gracias por leerme hermosa, muak!)_ **Kyoko Jaganshi** _(jajaja, te has leído la mayoría de mis fic? Pues no me habrá dejado reviews porque no me suenas XD pero bueno no importa, te agradezco que hayas perdido el tiempo por lo menos en dejarme uno en este, si es que soy muy cansina no? jeje, yo te entiendo con lo del yonita, es una pareja espectacular pero casi no hay nada de ellos, fíjate, Kakashi y Iruka casi no se han hablado en la serie y mira todo lo que tiene y nuestra yonita que están en las mismas condiciones casi ni se miran, que lastima por dios XD gracias por leerme y espero que lo sigas haciendo, si puedes dejar un reviews te juro que te lo agradecería mucho, besitos!)_ **Tifa Uzumaki** _(hijita! Te ha gustado en serio? Espero que este más XD a mi realmente me ha encantado escribirlo, sobre todo la parte sasunaru por que la yonita se ha quedado escuchimizá XD eres un sol, porque si en verdad me esforzara saldría algo mucho mejor, soy una perra, recuérdalo XD Bueno tu misma lo has dicho, siempre cojo los nombres por algo, o la mayoría de las veces, pues si, vas muy bien encamina, si que es Aro de Luna Nueva XD lo cogí por algo que tiene en común con Edward, este último nombre me gustaba más pero se vería demasiado evidente lo que pasa, aunque es la primera vez que no le cuento la trama de una fic a nadie, esta vez tendréis que esperar a que la cosa avance jeje, muchas gracias hijita, eres adorable!)_ **Haru89** _(ola! Bueno pues que decirte, muchas gracias por todos los halagos que creo que no lo merezco, y menos viniendo de ti, que sabes que escribes de puta madre pero que como yo somos ambos bastante perrillos eh? XD, espero que en este capi los caracteres te parezcan mejores jeje, y bueno me mezclas cosas del otro fic XD un reviews para dos fic, que cosas que tienes XD como que no te gusta Kyo? Pero si es adorable, como eres ozú XD por lo que te da jaja, muchas gracias lindo en serio, me alegra verte, ya me meteré en el msn, no me sufras ozú UU besitos!)_ **chetza hime** (_me alegro que lo descubrieras, me hace feliz verte de nuevo, últimamente te veo a menudo y me hace feliz leer comentarios tuyos n.n si a mí también son una de las dos parejas que mas me gustan jeje, el sasusui fue una paranoia que se me ocurrió cuando salió, porque es que sui me gusta mucho y me da un morbo que te cagas XD, muchas gracias por leerme, besitos!)_ **cathain** _(bueno la relación yonita va a toda ostia, pero ahora mismo ha pegado un resbalón XD ya has visto la reacción de naru con los tres locos, de Karin lo que más le ha llamado la atención han sido las piernas XD muy propio de naru, de Suigetsu la chulería__y de Juugo su buen corazón, bueno espero que te gustara, besitos!)_

_**Perdonad pero las contestaciones no están corregidas, es que son las once y aún tengo que averiguar las respuestas del otro fic, y me voy a volver loca XD, muchas gracias a todos por leerme y sobre a todos a los que pierden su tiempo dejándome reviews, siempre estaré plenamente agradecida, besitos!**_


	5. Sensaciones pasadas

_**Bueno pues ya estoy aquí con el capi 5, por lo menos parece que esta semana si que me dio tiempo a tener los dos capítulos hechos, aunque me ha costado muchísimo ToT.**_

_**Se que la cosa no avanza muy rápido, pero por favor, tened paciencia conmigo, es un defecto muy tonto pero prefiero que una escena quede bien antes de dejar las cosas a medio explicar, gomen UU**_

_**Sin más os dejo con el capi, a ver que os parece ¡me ha costado sudores y lágrimas!**_

**SENSACIONES PASADAS**

Naruto no pudo evitar bostezar, hacía más de dos días seguidos que no echaba una cabezadita. Con todo el descaro del mundo y como si estuviera en su casa se echó contra la pared y sentado aun en el asiento de piedra, comenzó a cerrar los ojos. Soltó un pequeño suspiro.

Juugo lo miraba extrañado, como si aquel chico fuera algo que nunca había visto en su vida. Karin prefería no tenerlo en cuenta, esperando a ver que hacia Sasuke, este también observaba al kitsune. Al principio pensó que aquel rubio nunca volvería a importarle, y en cierto modo no creía que lo hiciera, ahora era un sentimiento distinto, un sentimiento de deseo y posesividad que no entendía y que le era imposible llegar a comprender.

Suigetsu examinó las facciones de Sasuke y alzó una ceja, sabía que por aquella mente corría algo a velocidad sorprendente, pero aún no lograba descifrar que era. Siguió la mirada del Uchiha para localizarla posada sobre la cara ahora serena de Naruto. El peliplateado supo que había una conexión entre ellos, pero no quería adelantarse a los acontecimientos, él solo quería usar a Sasuke para sus fines, pero aquel rubio también le atraía, era algo nuevo a lo que solía ver, a lo mejor si le apretaba las tuercas podía hacer que el moreno demostrara algún sentimiento que no fuera el de la venganza.

**-¿Tienes sueño, angelito rubio?-,** preguntó, con un toquecito burlón.

Naruto abrió los ojos despacio y arrugó el entrecejo _"¿angelito rubio?"_ pero que asco de apodo, se juró que si lo llamaba de nuevo así se llevaría un buen puñetazo.

**-Un poco, estúpido recolecta espaldas-,** disparó, **-creo que necesito dormir un rato-,** se levantó del asiento ante la mirada de todos y se acercó bostezando nuevamente a Sasuke, el cual no podía dejar de mirarlo, eso sí, con extrema inexpresividad, **-¿hay alguna habitación donde pueda echarme, Sasuke?-.**

El Uchiha se volvió hacia Karin, esa guarida era de ella, o por lo menos, esta era la que la custodiaba. La chica asintió a desgana.

**-Si, hay unos cuantos dormitorios pero todos están asquerosos menos en el que solía dormir Orochimaru cuando venía por aquí. La cama es suficientemente grande para cuatro personas por lo menos. Así que prefiero no pensar lo que hacía en ella-.**

Sasuke no se inmutó por el comentario, Suigetsu rió y Naruto puso cara de asco, encogiendo la frente y haciendo una mueca con la boca.

**-Yo tampoco quiero saberlo-,** comentó el rubio.

**-Pues a mí me da curiosidad-,** Suigetsu se acercó de nuevo hasta la espalda del Kitsune y se acercó silenciosamente a su oído, **-¿quieres que vaya a acostarme contigo?-.**

Un escalofrío recorrió de arriba a abajo la columna del Uzumaki, rápidamente se volvió y se puso a la defensiva.

**-Ni muerto dormiría contigo-,** se defendió, echándose hacia atrás e intentando separarse de aquel chico.

Suigetsu sonrió de esa forma tan mona que tenía, acariciándose el pelito y cerrando los ojos graciosamente.

**-¿Quién te dijo que quisiera dormir?-.**

Naruto lo miró sin entender, y después entrecerró los ojos, especulando la posibilidad de que se refiriera a… cuando cayó en la cuenta se sorprendió tanto como para retirarse un poco más.

**-No me digas que….-.**

**-Creo que yo también tengo sueño-.**

La voz del Uchiha recorrió la estancia con un matiz un poco endurecido. No había intervenido en la conversación de antes pero la sola mirada que le echó al peliplateado habló por si sola _"lo tocas y te mato"_ fue lo que pudo interpretar Suigetsu, eso únicamente provocó que se le escapara una sonrisa.

Sasuke se volvió y comenzó a caminar, seguido de Naruto y una Karin que corría para agarrar la manga del moreno. El rubio la miró mal ¿pero que confianzas eran esas? ¡si parecía Sakura cuando estaba enchochada con Sasuke! Cada vez que escuchaba sus chilliditos de "Sasuke-kun" le ardía la sangre.

**-Puedes dormir en mi cuarto, Sasuke-,** se apegó un poco más a su brazo, este ni se movió, como si la chica no existiera y no estuviera a su lado, **-podríamos echarnos los dos juntos-.**

Sasuke se deshizo del agarre y le habló una sola vez y sin siquiera mirarla.

**-No hace falta, estoy acostumbrado a dormir con Naruto, en varias misiones lo hicimos-,** cogió un poco de aire, **-así que enséñame donde está esa habitación y déjanos solos, Karin-.**

El rubio se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, aparte de sentir el calor en la cara pensó que lo único que podía hacer era mirar los andares de Sasuke, el cual iba frente a él. Respiró hondo, creía que se le estaba yendo la olla o algo parecido.

A Karin no le hizo ni pizca de gracia, iba a contestar cuando la fría mirada que le envió el Uchiha le hizo cambiar de opinión ¿desde cuando Sasuke tenía tanto apego con alguien? ¡lo veía y no lo podía creer!

Mordiéndose el labio los dirigió hasta llegar a una puerta que parecía ser el doble de grande que las otras dos. La abrió y con una vuelta algo brusca salió de allí sin siquiera mencionar palabra, como si el desplante le preocupara a alguno de los dos. Cosa que no sucedió y hasta se sintieron aliviados de que la chica se fuera, por lo menos Naruto ya que cualquiera adivinaba que pensaba Sasuke, vamos.

**-Pasa-,** invitó el moreno, aunque la forma de hablar sonó más como una orden que otra cosa.

A Naruto no le gustó el tono pero sin embargo no dijo nada y pasó detrás de él, cerrando la puerta cuando terminó de entrar.

La habitación quedó a oscuras hasta que Sasuke encendió unas cuantas velas que había encima de un pequeño mueble de madera. Era lo único que había en la estancia a parte de la gran cama de en medio. El Uchiha se pudo hacer una idea de lo que guardaba en aquellas dos puertas el pervertido de Orochimaru. Como pocas veces en su vida, se le puso la piel de gallina y se retiró del mueble, le daban escalofríos nada más de pensarlo.

Naruto se extrañó ante esa reacción y se acercó hasta él.

**-¿Pasa algo, Sasuke?-.**

Este se volvió hacia él y negó con la cabeza, sin saber porque se retiró del cuerpo de Naruto. La calidez que desprendía parecía llamarlo y se negaba a ceder, así que procuró una distancia considerable y comenzó a quitarle el haorí blanco. El rubio se sorprendió y rápidamente se dio la vuelta, seguramente lo único que quería el moreno era ponerse más cómodo, pero aun así el corazón del Uzumaki iba a mil por hora.

Escuchó a su espalda las prendas caer al suelo, se tensó un poco pero al poco tiempo se riñó a sí mismo. Parecía un estúpido con ese comportamiento, por mucho tiempo que llevaran separados eran amigos ¿no? que importaba dormir una vez más juntos si ya estaban acostumbrados.

Con un poco de torpeza, se quitó la sudadera naranja y la camiseta de red negra que llevaba debajo, por supuesto los pantalones se los dejó, siempre lo hacían cuando dormían juntos. Se quitó las sandalias y ahora si, a cámara lenta se volvió hacia el Uchiha.

**-Que poco considerado…-,** se quejó para sí mismo cuando vio la situación.

Sasuke ya estaba sobre la cama, dándole la espalda y echado sobre el lado izquierdo, llevaba como única prenda los pantalones y por la acompasada respiración, era de suponer que ya estaba en el quinto sueño.

Naruto intentando no hacer ruido se acercó a la cama y echó la rodilla en ella, notando como esta se hundía pero sin despertarlo. Se colocó estirado sobre las sábanas e hizo lo mismo que su compañero antes, colocarse en el lado contrario y darle la espalda.

No podía evitar sentirse nervioso, su cuerpo temblaba un poco y notó como las palmas de sus manos empezaban a sudar. No entendía el porque de tanto nerviosismo, y menos porque inconscientemente se había ido acercando a Sasuke, tanto como para hacer que ambas espaldas se chocaran. Su respiración se le aceleró y pudo escuchar su propio pulso con total claridad.

El olor masculino del Uchiha le llegó suavemente, cerró los ojos y lo disfrutó, olía igual que siempre, en ese aspecto no había cambiado y en cierto modo le alegró.

De pronto, sintió un aliento en la nuca y una mano pasar cuidadosamente por su cintura, hasta caer en su vientre, de forma totalmente relajada. Su cuerpo dio un bote y se quedó paralizado, mantuvo los ojos abiertos y los labios entrecerrados para que los jadeos no hicieran mucho ruido.

**-¿Naruto, estas despierto?-.**

La habitación estaba tan oscura como para no ver a dos palmos, las velas que había encendido el Uchiha estaban bastante lejos de la cama y eran insuficientes.

**-S-si, lo estoy-.**

Notó como se acercaba aún mas y pegaba el pecho pálido en su morena espalda, el calor de su piel traspasó la suya, haciendo que otro tipo de calor, este más intenso, le invadiera por completo el pecho ¿era satisfacción? No lo sabía.

**-Prométeme algo-,** el rubio asintió con la cabeza dejando que Sasuke captara el movimiento, **-no te acerques a Suigetsu-.**

**-¿Por qué?-.**

**-Es peligroso-.**

**-No me importa ¿crees que le tengo miedo? Me subestimas-,** el silencio de Sasuke le dio a entender que estaba pensando en recordarle otra vez lo débil que era a su lado, Naruto gruñó y se apresuró a hablar antes de que lo hiciera el moreno, **-no digas nada, haré lo que quiera-.**

**-No lo harás-,** comentó con tono severo y sintió como le agarra ahora si, fuertemente de la cintura, además que se sorprendió cuando la barbilla del Uchiha se acomodó sobre su rubia nuca, **-prométemelo-.**

Al final, se dejó vencer, esa voz, esa calidez ¿Por qué mierda lograba confundirlo tanto?

**-Está bien, te lo prometo-.**

Conforme dijo esas palabras, Sasuke se despegó de su lado y se colocó de nuevo en el borde izquierdo de la cama, intentando que no se rozaran. Cuando su cuerpo se distanció, Naruto pudo notar la falta de calor y soltó un pequeño gruñido de protesta, sin embargo, pareció no importarle lo más mínimo al moreno, que aparentaba de nuevo estar dormido.

El kitsune cerró los ojos e intentó conciliar el sueño, aquello no le llevaría a ninguna parte y por lo menos tendría que aprovechar las horas que le habían dado para dar una cabezadita. De nuevo la voz de Sasuke le hizo sobresaltarse.

**-¿Lo sientes?-,** comentó, con una vibración en la voz demasiado sensual para pasar desapercibida, parecía que había estado corriendo por horas y había terminado horriblemente cansado.

Naruto se encogió en las sábanas y se colocó en posición fetal, no sabía a que se refería.

**-¿El que?-.**

**-Si no lo notas no tiene importancia-,** su tono resulto algo molesto al responder, como si le hubiera ofendido.

El rubio ya estaba harto, había ido a dormir y lo estaba haciendo sentir de forma muy extraña ¿Qué quería que le diera un infarto por culpa de la velocidad a la que latía su corazón? Con brusquedad se volvió y estiró del brazo de Sasuke para que se pusiera boca arriba.

**-¡Lo único que sé es que aquí hace un calor de mil demonio, tebayo!-,** gruñó molesto, **-pero aun así prefiero sentirte a ti, aunque…-,** se puso rojísimo cuando se dio de lo que había dicho, menos mal que no le podía ver bien la cara al Uchiha con tanta oscuridad, **-siento cierta tensión-.**

Ahora si parecía que Sasuke estaba un poco más satisfecho con la respuesta del Uzumaki, eso es lo que quería saber, si podía sentir la tensión sexual que había entre los dos. Desde que notó el cuerpo fuerte del rubio a su lado no pudo evitar que sus pantalones se rellenaran y le doliera la ingle molestamente.

El Uchiha con brusquedad echó a Naruto sobre las sábanas y se colocó encima. Apoyando las manos a cada lado de la melena rubia. Lo único que podía ver el kitsune desde abajo eran las formas de sus hombros y el brillo de sus ojos.

**-No me importas, Naruto, ni lo más mínimo-,** ofendido el zorrito encogió la cara, **-eso es de lo que me intento convencer, pero hay algo que si tengo claro y no se puede cambiar-,** acercó más su cara a la del rubio, **-me pones realmente caliente-.**

**-¿Sa… Sasuke?-,** murmuró entrecortadamente.

No se lo podía creer ¿estaba Sasuke riéndose de él? ¡Esperaba que no, pues él si que estaba caliente! Pero… otro pensamiento corrió por su mente ¡eran hombres! No si al final Konohamaru iba a tener razón. Tragó saliva he intento decir algo, ya que Sasuke no parecía tener intenciones de moverse de encima suyo.

No le dio tiempo. El Uchiha se inclinó y dejó que su respiración rozara con los labios entreabiertos de Naruto. Parecía realmente excitado ¡oh dios si lo estaba! Creía que el corazón se le iba a salir.

**-Naruto…-.**

**------**

Después de andar durante unas buenas dos horas, llegaron al final de ese inmenso desierto. Empezaban a verse las primeras plantas y un río, donde había una gran piedra ocultando la entrada de una cueva.

Alguien los esperaba en la puerta, ninguno habló al ver al personaje menos Deidara, que soltó un brusco resoplido de molestia. Con las manos en la cintura dios tres pasos y quedó frente a él, separados eso sí, por el pequeño y estrecho río.

**-¿No había nadie más para enviar a recibirnos, hum?-,** balbuceó entre dientes con fastidio.

Tobi echó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras lo miraba, después simplemente se encogió de hombros, como si no comprendiera el enfurecimiento de su senpai.

**-Sigues con ese carácter tan explosivo, ¿eh, Deidara-senpai?-.**

El rubio comenzó a andar sobre el agua con bastante rapidez.

**-Arg, juro que te mato, hum-.**

Una pequeña risita se le escapó a Tobi, parecía que por lo menos él si disfrutaba peleándose con su compañero. Hizo unos movimientos cómicos con las manos y se retiró mediante Deidara se acercaba.

**-Y yo que me había bañado y todo para recibirte, jeje-,** meneó de nuevo la mascara hacia los lados, **-no seas malo y dame un abrazo-.**

Una enorme vena le creció en la frente al rubio ¡dios santo como le exasperaba aquel tio! Lo odiaba con todo su ser, ojalá tuviera la oportunidad de destriparlo vivo. Apretó el paso y salió corriendo con el puño en alto.

**-¡De estas te acuerdas, hum!-.**

**-Deidara por favor quédate quieto-.**

Como si aquella voz hubiera lanzado un hechizo, el rubio se quedó paralizado. Apretó el puño con todas sus fuerzas para después gruñir y dejarlo caer a uno de sus costados. No soportaba que nadie le diera órdenes, pero si contradecía a Itachi, aquel despreciable zombi tendría un punto más.

**-Tu ganas, idiota, hum-,** se quejó cruzándose de brazos y esperando a que los otros dos que viajaban con él, llegaran a su posición.

Tobi se quedó quieto y porque negarlo, sorprendido ante la reacción de su senpai ¿desde cuando le hacía él caso a alguien? Le parecía realmente imposible. Su mirada fue de Deidara a Itachi, y así sucesivamente, intentaba buscar si había ocurrido algo que se le escapara. Al final según la cara que mantenía el Uchiha, si algo había nacido, era unilateral, eso parecía estar claro.

Al final la mirada de Tobi se desplazó sobre el otro rubio, que también parecía mirarle un poco sorprendido. No pudo evitar que sus labios se arquearan en una sonrisa, aunque claro con la máscara no se vio descubierta.

La voz del moreno volvió a captar la atención de todos, parecía más seca que de costumbre, cosa que advirtió sus compañeros de inmediato.

**-No te quedes ahí y llévanos con el líder-.**

Pero antes de que Tobi se volviera a formar los sellos para desplazar la piedra. Yondaime se acercó a él, quedando frente a frente. Con todo el descaro del mundo, levantó la mano y tocó la parte de la máscara que no tenía agujero, impidiendo la visión. Después de concentrarse y reconocer el chakra, Kaseiyo sonrió y su expresión seria pareció relajarse.

Itachi observó la escena realmente sorprendido ¿Qué pasaba allí? No podía soportar estar frente a cosas que se le escaparan de las manos, tenía que tenerlo todo controlado. Respiró hondo para intervenir, sin embargo el rubio comenzó a hablar, evitando que el propio Uchiha lo hiciera.

**-Vaya, que sorpresa-,** dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos, como si le hubieran dado una de las mejores noticias de su vida.

Tobi levantó su mano y quitando la de Yondaime de su máscara, entrelazó sus dedos con los del rubio, en un gesto cariñoso e íntimo.

**-Después hablaremos, ahora no es momento-,** se volvió sin soltarle pero después decidió encararle de nuevo, **-me alegro de que me reconocieras-.**

El cuarto sonrió, dejando que los cabellos rubios se agolparan a cada lado de su cara por el movimiento de su mandíbula.

**-Sería imposible no hacerlo. Estoy deseando oír tu explicación-.**

Tobi asintió y se dispuso a darle la espalda. Formó unos cuantos sellos y la piedra comenzó a ascender.

**-Te lo contaré todo. Y lo siento, me enteré que murieron, los dos-.**

Yondaime asintió, pero no respondió, los labios se le habían resecado y su garganta parecía arder. La sola mención de aquellas dos personas hacía que su corazón bombeara con fuerza. El amor de su vida, sus amigos, sus compañeros, sus victimas…

Itachi no era el único que esperaba impaciente a que subiera la piedra y comenzaran de nuevo a andar para cortar toda esa intimidad que colmaba el aire, sino que el mismo Deidara también, manteniendo los dientes bien apretados. No le bastaba con que le quitara la atención de Itachi, si no que ahora también la de Tobi.

En un arrebato y sin poder aguardar a que la entrada se hubiera liberado por completo, se acercó hasta los dos y de un empujón quitó a Yondaime de detrás de Tobi. Después con una fuerza exagerada le dio un capón en la cabeza al pobre castaño.

**-¡Itai!-,** gruñó dándole tiempo a terminar de subirla completamente para que todos pasaran, **-¿Qué haces, Deidara-senpai? ¿Has cambiado las explosiones por los golpes? ¡claro son más rápidos! No, espera… ¿los tienes para casos de emergencia?-.**

**-¡Pedazo de idiota!-,** ladró con todas sus fuerzas, después se puso entre los dos y los miró simultáneamente, **-¡ahora mismo me contáis que leches está ocurriendo aquí, hum! ¿de que os conocéis, vosotros dos?-.**

Kaseiyo se mantuvo recto y mirándolo inferiormente con expresión agria. Por él no abriría la boca hasta hablar con Tobi. Este simplemente se rascó la nuca y meneó de nuevo la máscara monamente.

**-Son todo imaginaciones tuyas, Deidara-senpai-,** comentó con voz alegre, **-seguro que es causado por el estallido de tus explosiones, que te hacen ver luces y cosas raras-.**

**-¡Y una mierda!-,** gritó corriendo detrás de él, ya que Tobi había quitado el freno y había salido escopeteado dentro de la cueva, **-¡cuando te pille me lo contarás todo, hum!-,** se escuchó a lo lejos, ya habían entrado los dos y distanciado bastante de los que quedaban fuera.

Itachi se colocó al lado de Yondaime y ambos comenzaron a entrar en la oscura guarida. Aquello realmente era bastante vulgar y sombrío. Todo lo que podía ver era piedras por todos lados, ni una mísera lámpara en la pared. Se dio cuenta de que el Sharingan de Itachi brillaba y que para él no era ninguna molesta tanta oscuridad, le recordó a un gato y no pudo más que sonreír.

El Uchiha se percató de ese gesto y lo miró sin decir nada. Cuando el rubio ahora le sonrió a él, el moreno desvió la vista y se centro en lo que tenía delante, haciéndole un visible desplante.

Aquello le extrañó a Kaseiyo. Tanto como para darle un golpecito hombro con hombro y arrugar el entrecejo.

**-¿Y a ti que te pasa?-.**

Itachi ni le miró, siguió andando sin expresión alguna en la cara. Sus labios se movieron lentamente.

**-Me dijiste que me alejara de ti, que no te prestara atención y eso estoy haciendo-.**

El rubio pensó que era la conclusión más sensata a la cual podía llegar, y sin embargo algo se le agolpaba en el pecho, una sensación molesta ¿es que acaso le importaba si Itachi le tenía en cuenta o no? Después de pensarlo por unos minutos dejó escapar un audible gruñido ¡mierda, si que le importaba!

**------**

_**Bueno pues otro capitulo escrito, que tal? Bueno pensaréis que sigue sin avanzar, pero es que este fic no tiene muchos secretos, es más la convivencia y todo eso, en el momento en que se encuentren naru y yondi, fin del fic UU puede que le ponga un ova o algo así pero que no será nada importante vamos… sería ya para cerrar bien el fic. Gomen pero no será muy largo UU**_

_**Ya es la segunda vez que pongo la misma razón para Tobi, hay otro fic en el que voy a dar la misma explicación que en este, es que es la única que se me ocurre gomen UU y para las que no lean el manga, que sepan que no está probado que Tobi sea Obito eh? Vamos mucho más lejos de la realidad, a lo mejor no tienen nada que ver y Kishi lo ha puesto así por gusto, yo no mantengo esperanzas aunque me gustaría jeje.**_

_**El sasunaru va muy lento, pero entendedlo, Sasuke no ama a Naruto, o no por ahora. Solamente le pone cachondo XD sobre Naruto, este pobre está tan confundido que no sabe ni lo que quiere XD**_

_**Ahora que lo recuerdo, Kusoy! Me dijiste que al poner a naru y sasu tan parecidos a los del manga iba a resultar difícil después liarlos en el fic, muy acertada hija, que me ha costado un montón y aun no estoy convencida, corcholis UU**_

_**Odio no poder contestar reviews, es que me da mucho coraje, pero después de terminar los de "luz y oscuridad" he gastado todo el tiempo que podía estar en el pc y además que estoy colgando un día más tarde, podréis perdonadme? Lo siento mucho ToT (esto lo digo siempre que no puedo contestar reviews, si me habíais echo una pregunta importante, volved a hacerla en este ok? Pos fic ToT)**_

_**Gracias a: **__yukiyagami, Sira-Chan, Cathain, Naruko, Kumi Strife, samantha-miko, chetza hime, tabe, Kyoto Jaganshi, kuzoy, Denisuki, Zahia-vlc, YuKiMe SoUmA-cHaN, Mayumi Ninthhell (por cierto, si, lo es mirado y Kaji es mas fuego de incendio, sin embargo queda mejor no? XD), neko-chan lee, Tifa Uzumaki, Aya K, Anny Uchiha Asakura, Sumiko Minamino, Yukinita._

_**Es la primera vez que tengo tantos reviews en este fic, muchísimas gracias n.n**_


	6. Si no es amor ¿que es?

_**Ola!! Después de saltarme una semana entera sin actualizar, las que no lo sepan estuve malita con el estómago UU, es más, aun me duele un montón pero para mi esto es casi una responsabilidad XD. El caso es que… aquí traigo otro nuevo capítulo. **_

_**Para ser sincera, la primera idea que tuve de este fic fue hacerlo en plan erótico, es decir, que trataría mayormente de escenas de sexo. Sin embargo cuando empecé a escribir y ver que los capis se me hacían infinitos no pude apresurar la trama, pero ahora ha llegado el momento de empezar con los lemon, por lo menos lo que concierne al sasunaru. Con el Yonita hay que dejarle un poco más de espacio, tampoco mucho, prometido jeje.**_

_**Este capi prometí dedicárselo a Hinata-chan (si no me equivoco, que tengo memoria pez UU) así que para ella n.n**_

**SI NO ES AMOR… ¿QUÉ ES?**

Naruto cerró los ojos al escuchar su nombre salir de los finos labios de Sasuke. Esa voz brusca iluminada con un matiz sereno, hacía que su cuerpo vibrase, que multitud de estallidos electrizantes le recorriendo el cuerpo, zigzagueando bajo su piel.

No entendía porque pero todos sus sentidos le decían que aprovechase la oportunidad, que lo arriesgara todo en la próxima hora ¿quién era él para contrarrestar sus impulsos? Siempre le habían llevado a hacer las cosas bien, por lo menos a mantener su conciencia tranquila.

**-Es un sueño…-,** escuchó que le decía el Uchiha.

De repente, la blanca mano se colocó sobre los ojos azules, impidiéndole la visión. La posaba con suavidad, dejando que los mechones rubios le hicieran cosquillas en los largos dedos al meterse entre ellos.

**-¿Un sueño?-,** realmente no podía entender que quería decir.

Un siseo por parte del moreno, dejó que la escapada de aire se calara en las morenas mejillas del rubio, que sintió como la transformaba en calor al chocar contra su piel.

**-Disfrutemos y olvidemos, piensa que es un sueño, que esto que vamos a hacer no ha pasado jamás-,** se acercó un poco más hasta hablar rozando los labios del rubio, **-un sueño…-.**

Naruto tuvo una convulsión al sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos, aquella sensación le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Eran suaves, precisos, totalmente adictivos. Con la respiración acelerada y las bocanadas de aire escapando de su boca, levantó las manos y le acarició cada mejilla. Apretándola después para profundizar el beso ¡Que cálido! Aquella boca estaba llena de fuego, podía sentir la jugosa lengua entrar en la suya, buscar roces incesantes, entremezclar sus salivas y presionarse en sus paredes bucales. Era tan blandita, tan suave.

El Uzumaki dio un largo gemido y en un arrebato se colgó del cuello de Sasuke, presionándolo tanto como para hacerlo caer sobre él. Ambos tendidos uno sobre el otro, se besaban con brusquedad, intentando experimentar todas las sensaciones posibles.

Dejaron que sus manos viajaran por el cuerpo del otro, rozando sus formas, su dureza. Dos cuerpos tallados se acariciaban mutuamente, rondando por cada palmo de piel que quedaba visible.

Se separaron un poco y se miraron, solo podían percibir las formas de ambos cuerpos sin verse claramente, aun el calor del ambiente les nublaba la mente, solo querían derretirse en el otro, sentirse embriagado con el aroma contrario. Dejaron orgullo y vanidad fuera. Lo único que importaba era corresponder a las necesidades que con las ansias de sus manos se creaban.

**-Solo tu eres capaz de ponerme de esta forma…-,** murmuró Sasuke, mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él.

Naruto simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó hundir en un mundo de roces y caricias, quería disfrutarlo todo lo posible, sentirlo en él, como si fuera otra parte de su cuerpo. Las manos del Uchiha viajaban por su torso, acariciando la musculatura de su pecho, los rudos hombros y las curvas de sus brazos. Tocaba su vientre, dibujando con la yema de sus dedos, cada elevación de sus abdominales.

Sasuke suspiraba quedamente, intentando grabar en su memoria a partir del tacto, el perfecto e impresionante cuerpo que tenía debajo. Cada forma, cada línea, cada curva de aquel torso. Complacido por aquella experiencia, se agachó y comenzó a lamerle la mejilla, colando la lengua debajo de los bigotitos y jugando con ellos, sin compasión y con mucho atrevimiento.

El rubio apretó los labios, podía sentir el calor de aquella lengua desplazándose por su cara, como la cremosidad de su tacto se mezclaba con la fogosidad de la acción. Las manos le temblaban, intentó levantarlas y las colocó en la cintura pálida, acariciándole los costados con suma tranquilidad. Rozándole tan mínimamente que le provocó un escalofrío totalmente placentero al Uchiha.

**-Sasuke…-,** su voz, parecía mucho más grave de repente, **-me gusta tenerte sobre mí, sentir la calidez de tu cuerpo ¿alguna vez habías imaginado que podrías sentirte de esta forma? Es algo tan… increíble…-.**

Las manos de la cintura se estrecharon en su espalda y se cerraron en un abrazo. Naruto subió un poco la cabeza y apretó la cara contra la curvatura de su cuello, haciendo el momento más intimo. Aun no podía creerse que algo podría ser tan extremadamente sensual y placentero. Se sentía entregado a la situación, a tal nivel que cuando acabara algo de sí mismo se perdería.

Sasuke bajó la mano por el vientre moreno, dejando que se quedara su tacto intacto en él. Presionó con la punta de los dedos hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones, donde agarrando entre dos dedos el botón, los desabrochó hábilmente.

**-Nunca había sentido algo parecido a esto. Tu eres el único que hace que mi cuerpo arda, te lo dije antes…-,** bajo la cremallera lentamente, notando las pequeñas convulsiones que el hecho ejecutaba en el cuerpo del rubio, **-quiero poseerte, experimentar aunque sea por una vez, lo que se siente al compartir esta clase de deseo-.**

Cuando hubo abierto los pantalones, estiró de ellos hasta comenzar a deslizarlos por la suavidad de sus muslos, que quedaban al aire poco a poco. Naruto podía sentir como el aire frío se volvía bochornoso mediante se acercaba a su piel, provocándole escalofriantes pinchazos por todas sus piernas.

Admiró la cara de Sasuke. Estaba totalmente concentrado en lo que hacía, desplazando la tela por todas sus piernas. Esos dedos largos y finos acariciaron las pantorrillas salpicadas de vello rubio cuando terminó de quitar la prenda. Con la palma de sus pálidas manos empezó a acomodar la forma redonda de su muslo hasta que subió por el bóxer.

Naruto le paró la mano y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, apoyándose para poder quedar de rodillas frente a él.

**-Yo también quiero tocarte, pero primero, quítate también los pantalones, no quiero estar en desventaja-.**

El Uchiha admiró la seriedad de su voz, aquel chico había madurado mucho. Ya no era en enclenque estúpido de antaño. Sabía hablar con ironía, defenderse y ponerse serio cuando hacía falta. Sintió un fuerte pinchazo en el pecho ¿de verdad podía ese rubio causarle tanto estupor? Percibía el calor recorrer su cuerpo, inundarle el corazón y hacer que se desbordara por cada poro de su piel.

**-Me parece justo-.**

Se ensanchó la goma de sus pantalones y se los bajó rápidamente, levantando las rodillas para poder sacarlos y tirarlos al suelo, justo encima de los naranja del rubio. Ahora ambos estaban en las mismas condiciones. Con los bóxer y de rodillas en la cama. Se acercaron despacio, aún sin tocarse podían sentir cosquillas por todo su cuerpo, era el deseo de rozarse el que hacía que se estremecieran suavemente.

Sasuke se quedó quieto, intentando acomodar mejor sus ojos a la oscuridad y así ver más claro a Naruto. Este, levantó una mano indeciso, la pasó por la frente del moreno, acariciándole el flequillo, rozando con sus dedos los mechones que caían sobre su cara, suavemente, entremezclándose con las finas hebras.

Era una caricia simple, pero realmente tierna, el Uchiha se ruborizó e intentó mantener la calma. Levantó también su mano he hizo lo mismo, deshaciendo cabellos rubios entre sus dedos, al final, Naruto no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y sentir más profundamente ese roce, se notaba tan cálido, tan impropio de su amigo…

**-Mierda…-.**

De repente la ternura desapareció, el rubio sintió como lo agarraban de la cintura y lo presionaban contra el fuerte cuerpo que tenía frente a él. Sasuke lo había aferrado de la nuca y ahora devoraba su boca, con total avidez, con hambre, con ansias, como si temiera que pudiera desaparecer de entre sus brazos. Naruto pasó los brazos por debajo de los de Sasuke y se apretó más, abarcando toda la espalda con sus manos y paseándose por ella con prisa, presionando la pálida carne hasta volver rojiza, señalando sus dedos en ella.

El Uzumaki podía sentir como el moreno gemía en su boca, mientras se apretaba más, perdiendo los dedos por la gomilla del bóxer y tirando de ellos un poco. Sasuke logró tocar la parte superior de la curvatura de aquellas sedosas nalgas, sin planteárselo ni un momento las cogió con ambas manos, aprisionándolas.

Naruto sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, la manera en la que le tocaba el culo lo estaba volviendo loco. Acercó su boca al cuello cristalino y lo mordió con fuerza, recibiendo otro apretón en el trasero. Siguió mordisqueándolo hasta hacer que se volviera morado, con pequeñas marchas por todos lados.

**-Sasuke, yo…-.**

Se volvieron a mirar, con el deseo pintado en la cara, Sasuke intentaba permanecer tranquilo, inexpresivo ¡pero no podía! Nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte como en aquel momento. Estaba tan desesperado por hacerlo suyo que hasta se vio capaz de matar a quién entrara por la puerta en ese momento.

Un poco separados, se siguieron observando, como esperando que alguno de ellos diera el último paso, del cual ya no saldrían hasta haber terminado de hacer el amor, eso lo tenían claro, si alguien se movía en ese momento, ya no habría marcha atrás.

Fue el Uchiha, quién decidió. Se agarró su bóxer y se lo terminó de bajar, quedando totalmente desnudo. Después de un estirón se los acabó de quitar al rubio, que ya los tenía por la mitad del muslo. Los tiró y allí quedaron, intentando contemplar mutuamente su desnudez.

**-Naruto… quisiera ser yo quién…-.**

**-Esta bien-.**

No le había dejado ni terminar, el kitsune estaba conforme, no tenía problemas con eso, por lo menos no en aquel momento. Levantó una mano y acarició el pálido pecho de su amigo, bajando lentamente hasta rozar con sus dedos los pequeños rizos negros que había sobre su sexo. Despacio, se enredó entre ellos y los acarició, bajando de vez en cuando para rozar la base de su excitación.

A Sasuke se le aceleró la respiración, sentía que su pecho se desplazaba con violencia, las cosquillas que sentía en su ingle le hacían dar pequeños sobresaltos. Miró la mano, quería que bajara un poco, que se la acariciara con premura, que se contorneara entre su forma y la masajeara ligeramente. Abrió la boca para dejar que, las ansias transformadas en suspiros, salieron con total libertad.

Sin poderlo aguantar más, estiró del brazo del rubio hasta hacerlo caer sobre su abdomen, le sujetó la nuca y se la bajó un poco más hasta que casi rozaba con su entrepierna.

**-Naruto, hazlo-.**

El rubio miró lo que tenía delante, no era lo que se dice grande, pero era bastante considerable. Estaba indeciso y porque negarlo, totalmente nervioso. Su olor era agradable, y su textura extremadamente suave, ahora la cuestión era… ¿Cómo sabía? No quería hacerlo mal, tampoco parecer un virtuoso. Antes de que pudiera decidirse, recibió otro apretón contra aquel sexo, haciendo que chocara la mejilla con él. Sasuke estaba perdiendo los nervios.

**-Lo intentaré-,** informó, dándole a entender que no tenía mucha idea.

Lo cogió con una mano, acariciándolo con un vaivén suave, sacó su lengua y rozó la puntita, la rodeó jugosamente y después la envolvió con sus labios, succionando con delicadeza.

**-Ahh… mmm…-,** jadeó el moreno.

Lo sintió tan rico que no pudo evitar curvarse del placer. Respirando agitadamente, apoyó las manos en la espalda de Naruto para poder sostenerse, sentía los cabellos rubios rozarle el pecho al agacharse, pero se sentía tan… bien.

El Uzumaki pareció envalentonarse por aquella reacción. Abrió ampliamente la boca y la introdujo despacio, engulléndola hasta más de la mitad. Se quedó quieto y comenzó a resbalar su lengua por ella, embadurnándola de saliva. Otro estremecimiento y un gemido un poco más ronco por parte del moreno.

**-Parece que te gusta…-,** dijo con un poco de burla, aunque solo recibió un apretón de su cabeza, para que siguiera.

Volvió a sacarla y meterla deslizándola por su lengua. Una y otra vez. Había tenido miedo de que no le gustara, pero a pesar de tener un sabor salado era tal la calidez que la rodeaba, que solo tenía ganas de tragarla nuevamente.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza y dirigió la vista hacia el techo sin mirarlo realmente. Se tuvo que morder el labio cuando notó como aceleraba el ritmo, como la apretaba en su boca y la recorría con aquel músculo blandito. Sintió que sus muslos se contraían, que los músculos se su trasero se apretaban, su corazón comenzó a bombear más violentamente y de su boca, de una forma totalmente involuntaria, los gemidos se escapan con total voluntad, haciendo que se vieran realmente tentadores. Se agarró a los hombros de Naruto y apretando la cara, hizo un último esfuerzo y lo retiró de sí.

**-¿Sasuke?-.**

Este había tenido el tiempo justo de darse un pequeño pellizco en la punta para no correrse. Espero unos segundos y después respiró más calmado. Ahora podría seguir sin problemas.

**-Tiéndete, Naruto-,** comentó roncamente, mientras aun intentando controlar la respiración, buscó con la mirada por toda la oscura habitación. Cuando halló lo que necesitaba, se agachó hasta el lado de la cama donde el había estado echado y agarró del suelo la almohada, **-levanta un poco el trasero-,** ordenó.

El rubio lo miró un poco cauteloso, pero terminó por echase boca arriba en la cama y levantar la pelvis para sentir como le colocaba la almohada debajo.

Se volvieron a mirar, sabían muy bien que es lo que iba a venir a continuación ¡y dios si lo deseaban! Naruto no abrió las piernas, se quedó con ellas cerradas y esperando a que el Uchiha se moviera. Le pareció realmente ridículo pero le costaba hacerse a la idea. Había aceptado muy rápidamente ser el que estuviera debajo, ahora ya no lo tenía tan claro.

Sasuke alzó una mano para separárselas, pero el rubio antes de que lo hiciera, ya las había abierto. No quería parecer un miedoso, ese no era el problema ¿Qué era un poco de dolor? No era eso, pero se sentía un poco humillado por tener que abrirse de piernas a otro hombre. Era algo… de repente, sintió como le besaba las rodillas, como acariciaba suavemente el interior de sus muslos, lamiéndolos con dedicación. Una punzada de placer le subió por toda la columna y soltó un conciso jadeo ¡a la mierda el orgullo! ¡Que se lo follara de una vez!

La lengua del Uchiha recorrió un camino ensalivado hasta su ingle, la cual dibujó con la puntita de su lengua, otro escalofrió para el pobre rubio, que se agarraba con fuerza a las sábanas mientras levantaba un poco el torso para poder verlo, o por lo menos, intentarlo. Maldita oscuridad…

Apretó los ojos y abrió la boca, gimió bruscamente. Aquella lengua le había lamido la parte baja de su sexo y se enroscaba en los dos volúmenes, rodeándolos con los labios y succionándolos con fuerza. Se agarró más fuerte a la blanca tela, y enterró sus manos en el colchón ¡joder! ¡Juraba que como siguiera así lo mataría! De nuevo aquella lengua subiendo por su sexo, recorriéndolo desde la base hasta la punta, le dio un pequeño lametón y dejó que un poco de su propia saliva cayera por uno de los extremos. Estaba tan caliente… tanto…

Ahora la boca de Sasuke, bajaba de nuevo por el mismo recorrido, y sin previo aviso, coló la puntita en su entrada, relamiéndolo los alrededores y con movimientos concisos intentó darle de sí.

**-Ahhh… Sasuke… no hagas eso…-.**

Se le había puesto la cara como un tomate. Le gustaba que le lamiera, pero no quería que lo hiciera ahí, lo veía un poco excesivo y no quería que se molestara. Sin embargo ahora, sintió toda la lengua jugueteando en su interior, revolcándose en aquel pequeño conducto y meneándose incansablemente.

**-No quiero hacerte daño-,** fue su única explicación.

Naruto se sorprendió. Nunca había pensado en eso. Sasuke le había echo mucho daño, de multitud de maneras diferentes y ¿ahora se preocupada de que estuviera bien preparado para follárselo? Le pareció tan contradictorio que no supo que decir, abrió la boca pero tuvo que cerrarla, confuso.

**-Ya esta-,** volvió a comentar el Uchiha, mientras se separaba del sexo del rubio.

Se acercó al moreno cuerpo, encajando bien unas caderas con otras. Pasó los brazos sobre él y los colocó a cada uno de sus costados, apoyados en el colchón. Naruto comenzó a sentir su cuerpo estremecerse, aquellos ojos negros le corroían hasta el alma, no dejaba de mirarlo sin moverse, sin terminar lo que había empezado. Sintió como movía las caderas y rozaba su sexo contra su intimidad, y una y otra vez, cálidamente.

**-¡Ah! ¿Estás frotándote?-,** preguntó sorprendido.

Ahora una sonrisa se arqueó en los labios del Uchiha, que con movimientos ligeros y realmente tentadores, se frotaba contra la intimidad del rubio, una y otra vez, resbalando la suya desde la entrada hasta la endurecida excitación.

**-¿Es quieres que te la meta de una vez?-,** su voz parecía de nuevo un poco más seca, como si volviera de nuevo a esa expresión de amarga satisfacción.

Naruto lo decidió, si el moreno se ponía tonto, él no se quedaría atrás. Levantó las piernas y con ellas le acarició la cintura, pasándolas una y otra vez por aquella piel de porcelana.

**-Podría ser…-,** le respondió a la pregunta anterior.

Sasuke estaba tan sorprendido que no supo que decir. De nuevo perdió el control que tanto le había costado recuperar ¿Como aquel rubio, con solos unos roces y dos palabras podría romper una barrera construida durante tantos años? Lo agarró de las nalgas y las atrajo hacia así, presionando la punta de su sexo contra la entrada del kitsune.

**-Tú lo has querido-.**

Y dio un pequeño empujón, por mucho que había salido brusca su voz, la embestida fue lenta y cuidadosa. Naruto, más que sentir dolor, fue una sensación de deseo lo que le recorrió el cuerpo.

**-Mhmmn… ahh… espera, estate quieto ahí, no te muevas todavía-.**

Se podía sentir un poco molesto, pero era algo tan cálido, tan poderoso. Como si el mismo Sasuke se hubiera instalado en sus entrañas. Levantó las manos y viendo que el Uchiha se había detenido completamente, se agarró a sus fuertes brazos.

**-Esperaré-,** afirmó. Si indagabas muy profundamente, se podía percibir una cierta vacilación en sus actos.

Naruto se removió un poco y de un estirón se quitó la almohada de debajo del trasero. Ahora que ya la tenía dentro no le hacia falta, en cierto modo, casi hasta le molestaba. Subió más las piernas y las enroscó en el cuerpo del moreno. Al agitarse notó como se movía en su interior, como intentaba adentrarse un poquito más. Suspiró y se agarró al cuello del Uchiha, bajándole la cabeza para poder besarle.

**-Muévete… muévete…-,** su voz sonó casi suplidamente, pero también demandante, **-quiero sentir más, Sasuke, en verdad que te eché de menos-,** al tener las manos en su garganta, notó como tragaba saliva dificultosamente y empezaba a sudar, su amigo también estaba nervioso, **-¡venga, muévete!-,** apremió.

Sasuke totalmente desbocado, se echó sobre él y comenzó a penetrarle, de una forma salvaje, arisca, totalmente fogosa. Naruto se aferraba a su espalda y gritaba ¡joder pero que bueno era eso! Nunca había sentido nada igual de profundo. Ese calor que le recorría, el movimiento de Sasuke sobre él, admirando como el sudor corría por su cuerpo, como resbalaba hasta caer sobre su vientre.

**-Sasuke… Sasuke…-,** gruñó mientras le acariciaba el pelo y le besaba.

Intentaba mantener el ritmo de su lengua, pero es que las embestidas se apresuraban, le daba tan fuerte que su cuerpo comenzaba a agitarse hacia arriba, golpeándose un poco la nuca con el cabezal de la cama. No le importó en absoluto. Se aferró a los musculosos brazos del Uchiha y resistió las penetraciones disfrutando plenamente.

Todo el cuerpo de Sasuke se contraía ¿Cómo podía ser tan calido ese dobe? Sentía como se la engullía, como la presionaba ¡era tan estrecho! No podía evitar moverse con más violencia, cada vez que apretaba su rudeza, Naruto gemía más y más fuerte ¿no se daba cuenta de que lo estaba volviendo loco? Se echó sobre él y escondió la cabeza sobre su cuello, le agarró las piernas y comenzó a metérsela todo lo brusco que podía.

El rubio chilló por el salvaje movimiento y cerró los ojos por la avalancha de placer que le envolvió los sentidos. Lo único que sentía era como algo gordo y duro entraba en él, como se apresuraba en su interior y le llegaba hasta lo más hondo. Sintió un impulso de goce que le hizo abrir los ojos y tirarle el pelo.

**-¡Ah! Dame otra vez ahí, Sasuke-,** intentó hacerlo de nuevo, buscando la fuente de aquel éxtasis, **-¡Sasuke, joder… hazlo de nuevo!-.**

Apremiado por su propia urgencia también, agarró las dos piernas del rubio, levantándolas hasta sus hombros. Le pasó los brazos por debajo de los suyos y le rodeó la espalda hasta apoyarse en sus hombros. Era la mejor manera que tenía Sasuke de poder llegarle hasta el punto exacto. Cuando estuvieron los dos unidos, se besaron unos segundos y el Uchiha le dio una fuerte acometida, golpeándole donde el rubio tanto quería.

El chillido que dio fue atronador, se convulsionó y le agarró con fuerza la cabeza, para volver a besarlo. Naruto le devoró a besos, intentando que apresurara el ritmo, el pre-semen comenzaba a resbalarle por su sexo, cayendo a gotitas electrizantes sobre su vientre.

El placer casi cegaba al moreno. Se apresuró, tenía que terminar de una vez. Sentía como todo su cuerpo vibraba, como el goce le recorría cada poro de su piel, tiritó de puro éxtasis y un suspiro totalmente desesperado escapó de su boca ¡argh, un poco más, solo un poco más! Su ser pareció estallar, igual que todos sus órganos, gimió, como nunca lo había echo.

**-¡Ah… ah… Naruto… Naruto…!-,** se apretó contra él en una sacudida.

Le dio una fuerte última embestida y quedó ahí, apretado contra él. Tenía los ojos cerrados y aunque los abriera, sabía que no podría ver. Naruto se agitó bajo él, apretó tanto su trasero que sintió como la estrujaba, como le sacaba todo el jugo que pudiera contener. Se movía unas cuentas veces más, sintiendo los resquicios de aquel goce.

Naruto seguía gimiendo, su voz salía clara y totalmente satisfecha, tenía la boca abierta, cayéndole un hilito de saliva por la comisura de esta. Se revolvió de nuevo, se sentía tan bien… no podía aguantar, podía sentir como su semen escurría sobre su vientre mientras que el orgasmo persistía. Sasuke seguía moviéndose dentro suya, cada vez más lento… más pausado. Se revolvió una vez más, y lo abrazó, dejando que cayera sobre él. Lo apretó contra su pecho.

El Uchiha intentó controlar su respiración, nunca había sentido nada igual. Creyó que el corazón le iba a reventar. Con las manos palpaba el sudor del rubio, que le caía plateadamente por todo el cuerpo. Se intentó incorporar un poco mientras su sexo salía suave y totalmente flojo de su interior.

Se dio cuenta de que el rubio también lo observaba, por no decir que era lo único que hacía. Sasuke se acercó y le pasó la lengua por los labios, dándole al final un pequeño pico. Terminó retirándose y se recostó en el lado izquierdo de la cama. Ahora si que tendría que descansar.

**-Un sueño-,** susurró el rubio.

**-¿Qué?-,** la pregunta salió secamente de los labios del moreno, que no se había vuelto a mirarlo.

**-Tu mismo lo dijiste, solo fue un sueño. Ahora voy a dormir y cuando despierte, esto no habrá sucedido-.**

Con esas mismas palabras, Naruto le dio la espalda también y se echó en la orilla derecha, colocándose en forma fetal.

Hubo un largo silencio. Sasuke se mantuvo inmóvil hasta que sintió algo caerle de la boca. Era sangre, sin saber porque, se había mordido el labio. Se miró la punta de sus dedos ahora rojas ¿Qué le pasaba?

**------**

El líder estaba echado sobre una de las paredes de piedra. Estaba demasiado oscuro para verlo completamente, pero esos ojos en espirales sorprendieron bastante a Yondaime. No había conocido a nadie que los tuviera así, la única explicación que le veía es que tuviera un bijuu o algo parecido. Tampoco lo tenía claro.

Solo había dejado pasar a Tobi, que se mantenía a su lado, sin moverse, totalmente quieto, como si fuera un objeto más de la decoración, aunque la verdad, esta era inexistente.

**-Adelante, Yondaime Hokage-,** su voz sonó bastante grave, tanto como para pensar que ya tendría su edad.

Kaseiyo dio unos cuantos pasos más adelante, seguido por el castaño, que parecía no querer dejarlo solo ¿es que tendría que temer algo? Rechazando la idea, ya que él no era alguien que solieran subestimar, se atrevió a preguntar.

**-¿Por qué no has dejado entrar a Itachi y Deidara?-.**

El líder se quedó serio, cruzándose de brazos. Lo miraba tan profundamente que Yondaime sintió como se le erizaba los pelillos de la nuca ¿Por qué ese hombre imponía tanto? Agriando su expresión, le devolvía la fría mirada.

**-Tengo que proponerte algo-.**

**-Ya me lo ha dicho Itachi, necesitáis que alguien controle a Naruto y yo estoy dispuesto a hacerlo si así puedo protegerlo-.**

Una sonrisa se arqueó en los labios de aquel ser ¿es que algo le parecía gracioso? Intentaba pensar que había detrás de todo esto, y lo único que se le ocurría es que quién sabía menos de su llegada… era el mismo Itachi.

**-Bueno, yo quiero reformar un poco ese trato-,** descruzó los brazos y avanzó lentamente, casi colocándose frente al rubio. Tobi miraba la escena si saber si intervenir o no, **-Si no permitiera que controlaras a Naruto, antes de que estuviera suelto lo mataría-.**

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Yondaime ¿eso era una amenaza? Sus ojos azules brillaron feroces, como puras llamas. Sin poder contenerse alargó la mano y estiró del cuello de la capa, haciendo que el líder diera un paso más y se colocara justo delante de su cara.

**-Si crees que voy a dejar que mates a mi hijo, estas muy equivocado-,** respiró hondo y sintió como los tendones de su mandíbula se tensaban, **-antes os destripo a todos-.**

La risita siniestra y oscura de AL, retumbó por toda la estancia. Colocó su mano sobre la del rubio y despacio, casi como una caricia, la fue quitando de encima suya. El brazo de Kaseiyo cayó inerte a su costado.

**-¿Crees que tendrías la mínima oportunidad?-.**

Eso provocó de nuevo que la sangre le hirviera, levantó de nuevo el brazo y crució los nudillos antes de apretarlos en un puño cerrado.

**-¿Quieres una pequeña demostración?-.**

El líder negó con la cabeza. Le colocó la mano sobre el puño y se la volvió a bajar, todo realizado con una tranquilidad pasmosa. Después sus manos ascendieron hasta el cuello del rubio y le acarició los cabellos que le caían sobre él.

**-Solo tienes que aceptar la condición que te pongo, para poder quedarte y hacerte cargo de ese jinchuuriki-.**

Los ojos de Yondaime se entornaron. Más condiciones ¿es que no iban a parar nunca? Aunque… si no era nada grave, podría aceptar sin tener que cargar con más muertes sobre su conciencia.

**-Habla-,** le apremió.

**-Es muy fácil…-,** los largos dedos del líder se paseaban una y otra vez por el cabello rubio, **-se la causa de la llegada de Itachi, también que no comparte mis ideas y que piensa traicionarme-,** Kaseiyo alzó una ceja, no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba contando, **-quiero que estés a su lado, que intimes con él y después, cuando te lo haya contado todo…-,** tragó saliva, por algún motivo, la siguiente palabra le hacia sentirse incómodo, **-lo mates-.**

**-¡No!-,** chilló quitándole las manos y retirándose.

Lo había dicho tan pronto que ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a planteárselo. Pero algo le decía que rechazara la oferta ¡no podía matarlo! ¡no a él! Se le hacía casi imposible solo concebir la idea. Negó con la cabeza mientras seguía retirándose, no podía, no quería hacerlo.

**-Se que piensa traicionarme. A Kisame me lo quité de en medio, compartía sus ideas y estaba dispuesto a ayudarle, así que procuré distanciarlos. Deidara no tiene suficiente seso como para aliarse en un plan de ese calibre, además está más interesado en tirárselo que en ayudarle, claro si es que sabe lo que se trae entre manos…-,** dirigió su mirada a Tobi, **-Tobi lo descubrió todo y vino a informarme, así que él te ayudará en todo esto-,** se volvió de nuevo hacia él y sonrió descaradamente, **-tu decides… o haces este pequeño trabajo o mato al jinchuuriki-.**

Yondaime se tensó. Él no podría solo con todos los miembros de Akatsuki, pero si… eso estaría bien pero arriesgaba mucho ¿Por qué ponerse en peligro de esa manera, a él y a su hijo, tan solo para proteger a ese Uchiha arrogante? No tenía ni pies ni cabeza y por otro lado, algo hacía que su corazón bombeara frenético con la sola idea de tener que matarlo, de sentir aquel hermoso cuerpo, frío y sin vida bajos sus propias manos. Podría su conciencia aguantar la muerte de otro ser querido. Aguantar el volver a matar a alguien importante. Un momento… ¿Por qué era Itachi importante?

Levantó la vista del suelo, donde había estado recapacitando y la dirigió a esos ojos grises y totalmente espirales.

**-¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no otro?-.**

**-Porque sois iguales…-, **susurró echándose de nuevo en la pared y cruzándose de brazos, **-es simple, os entendéis y sobre todo, hay una atracción física que se palpa en el ambiente-,** cuando vio que el Uzumaki arrugaba el ceño sospechosamente, se adelantó a la pregunta, **-¿Como lo se? Simple, mandé a Zetsu para que os vigilara, quería cerciorarme de todo fuera bien-.**

No tenía muchas opciones, se arriesgaría al plan que tenía en mente. Si podía llevarlo a cabo, las cosas saldrían bien. Desvió la mirada hacia Tobi, ahora lo único que faltaba es saber que hacía él allí, y que se traía entre manos. Suspiró de forma derrotada.

**-Bien, lo haré-.**

El líder parecía más que satisfecho, se acarició el pelo varias veces echándoselo hacia atrás y volvió a sonreír, parece que le gustara.

**-Desde hoy eres un miembro de Akatsuki y el compañero de Itachi. Estarás bajo mis órdenes y las acataras directamente desde mi persona, Zetsu o el mismo Tobi ¿alguna duda?-.**

**-Ninguna-,** masculló entre dientes.

Parecía que iba a decir algo más cuando Yondaime se dio la vuelta y salió de la estancia por la abertura que había en la roca. Apresuró el paso, quería salir de allí, respirar aire limpio, despejarse la mente. Ojalá nunca hubiera resucitado, ojalá siguiera muerto y corroído por gusanos.

Tobi no lo seguía y se sintió aliviado, no tenía ganas de tener que tratar ahora también con todo lo que le habría sucedido. Salió fuera de la cueva, la luz le impacto en la cara y tuvo que ponerse la mano como visera. Estaba tan deslumbrado por la cantidad de luminosidad al contraste con la oscuridad de la cueva, que no se percató de que alguien estaba apoyado en las paredes de la fachada.

**-Por fin habéis terminado-.**

Yondaime se dio la vuelta, a tiempo para ver a Itachi. Tenía la capa quitada y tirada en el suelo, solo con una camiseta de red negra en el torso y unos pantalones anchos como parte inferior. El pelo suelto le caía sobre los hombros, dejando que dos hermosos mechones redondearan su cara. Los infinitos ojos carmesí clavados en el rubio.

Este tuvo que reprimir un pequeño jadeo al verlo. Tragándoselo, aun incómodo por verlo tan tremendamente atractivo, se acercó un poco.

**-No ha sido para tanto-.**

**-Seguro-,** acotó secamente. Se separó de la pared y anduvo hasta que llegó al lado de Kaseiyo. Se quedó allí, a un costado, mirando hacia el río que tenían a pocos pasos de ellos. De repente, unas manos le abrazaron por la espalda y se cerraron en su pecho, sintiendo la cara del Uzumaki pegada a su pelo, oliéndolo, **-¿Qué haces?-,** comentó secamente, sin siquiera inmutarse.

Yondaime desplazó la mejilla por las sedosas hebras azabache, eran tan suaves que sintió un cosquilleo por toda la cara. Avanzó hasta dejar que su barbilla se acomodara en la curvatura de aquel exquisito cuello pálido, apoyando sus labios en él.

**-Ya no quiero que te distancias de mí-,** le susurró candentemente.

Itachi se quedó paralizado, intentando analizar las palabras escuchadas. Despacio, se deshizo del agarre y se fue dando la vuelta, para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

**-¿Tramas algo, verdad?-.**

La pregunta le pareció bastante inapropiada al rubio. Que levantó las manos y las colocó en cada mejilla del Uchiha, acercándolo un poco más a su propia cara.

**-Tu eres el que tramas algo, pero…-,** desplazó la mirada por si había alguien escuchando, cuando decidió que no sentía ningún chakra, siguió, **-yo te ayudaré, ambos nos ayudaremos y saldremos de esta-. **

Itachi se vio descubierto, entonces… si Yondaime sabía parte de sus intenciones, quería decir que… ¿El líder conocía todos sus planes? Arrugó la frente, intentando controlar todos los pensamientos que le recorrían la mente.

No tardaron en esfumarse cuando unos labios, finos y cálidos se posaron sobre los suyos. Le aprisionó la nuca para que se entregara más al beso. Se rozaron incesantes los labios, sintiendo como el deseo crecía en ambos cuerpos.

Kaseiyo le retiró el cabello negro hacia atrás mientras balanceaba la boca sobre la suya, intercambio el beso y dándole movimiento, dejando que sus labios encajaran a la perfección. Introdujo su lengua y recorrió aquella boca, tan caliente, tan sensual.

El Uchiha abrió los ojos y observó como transcurría el beso, tenía que reconocer que le gustaba. Había deseado a ese hombre desde que lo vio desnudo y atado con cadenas en aquella pared. Si en ese momento hubiera estado solo, dios sabría lo que habría estado dispuesto a hacerle. La calidez de una lengua empezó a recorrerlo, a chocar contra la suya y a frotarse, en un movimiento tan placentero que sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Levantó los brazos y se aferró a su cuello, intentando hundir más su boca en el interior de la contraria, poseerlo y darle el mismo placer que le estaba brindando a él.

Yondaime no pudo evitar gruñir con aprobación, en un súbito arrebato, lo cogió de las piernas y lo cargó a pulso, llevándolo para apoyarlo en la pared. Sentía como las manos de aquel sexy moreno le recorrían la espalda, como le acariciaba los hombros ¡aquello era el paraíso! Y él nunca había estado en él, nunca.

Se separaron con la respiración entrecortada y se miraron. El Sharingan empezaba a flojear, tornándose a veces de un color negro. La cuestión estaba clara, el conseguía que Itachi bajara las defensas ¡y con un solo beso! Con cuidado lo dejó de nuevo en el suelo y le robó un pico, presionando unos instantes ambas cosas.

**-Hablemos-,** sugirió el Uzumaki.

**-Ya tendremos tiempo, eres mi compañero ¿no?-.**

La sonrisa que vio en aquella cara no compartía la actuación anterior. Era siniestra… entonces, decidió hacerse un apunte mental "nunca fiarse de Uchiha Itachi y mucho menos, confiar en él"

**------**

_**Bueno! Creo que he quedado bastante satisfecha con el capítulo. La escena sasunaru me ha salido demasiado larga pero… que queríais que metiera a parte del lemon? Por cierto, os ha gustado? Jeje (fati-chan con sonrisa maliciosa) ya sabréis lo que le queda pasar a Sasuke jajaja XD sufre mamón! Uis uis UU gomen ne que me dan voluntos ains…**_

_**Bueno ahora la cuestión… Tobi es bueno o malo? Jajaja ahí queda el misterio XD y con Itachi tres cuartas de lo mismo, el plan que tiene contra Akatsuki es para ayudar o por puro poder? Y Yondaime? Matará a Itachi cuando le saque la información o harán un nuevo plan juntos?**_

_**Sasuke logrará resistirse a Naruto cuando lo vea pasar de él cuando despierte? Empezará a masturbarse en silencio mientras recuerda los gemiditos? Probará si con Karin también es tan bueno? Vale, esto último lo dudo mucho jajaja XD Suigetsu le meterá mano a Naruto? Esto es mucho más probable jeje**_

_**Bueno a ver… creo que voy a contestar reviews de una vez, que son las ocho y media y aun tengo que hacer también los de luz y oscuridad UU. Por cierto, este capítulo es casi el doble de uno normal, para compensar lo de la semana pasada n.n**_

**Sumiko Minamino** (Bueno a mi Dei-chan, ni me cae bien ni me cae mal, creo que paso un poco de él jajaja XD, sobre si lo dejaré con alguien, quédate seguro de que sí, no me gusta dejarlos solitos y abandonados ToT Aunque a lo mejor, la pareja no te haga mucha gracia UU. Pues lo siento, porque Naruto se ha dejado querer, aunque ahora el que va a sufrir no va a ser él, si no el Uchiha, bueno él también pero Sasuke mucho más, siempre me ha gustado joderle la vida a Sasu, es como un adicción, soy muy cruel con él cuando tengo oportunidad jajaja XD. Muchas gracias por leerme linda, besitos! **Denisuki** (Por desgracia no creo que sea muy lago, pero al capi 15 creo que si que se llegará, aunque no aseguro nada XD. Tobi se las trae, no se yo si es bueno o no, tendré que dejarlo a opinión de cada una, pero bueno. Suigetsu saldrá más de aquí en adelante, será la base de los celos enfermizos del Uchiha, hará que terminé comportándose como un idiota, espero que no lo mate jajaja. Kuzoy es una lindura, pero ella escribe porque le gusta y nosotras estamos muy contentas, lo hace de puta madre, verdad? Es la mejor XD, gracias por perder el tiempo en leerme, xao!) **Aya K **(Intenté hacerlo, pero como no se que voy a poner en el capi nuevo, no quiero contestarlos porque en verdad, no tengo ni idea como lo voy a seguir jeje, es una tontería pero bueno, ya lo explicaré mejor por msn. Ups, se me ha olvidado comentar que había dentro del armario, pero bueno, creo que se me acaba de ocurrir una escena graciosa con Suigetsu involucrado, para más adelante jojojo. Bueno la verdad es que Sasuke cree que le pone cachondo, pero realmente es algo más, no lo comprenderá hasta que terminé sin pelos de tantos estirones como se va a pegar jajaja, pobrecito, la que le espera. Pues si, Tobi será Obito, pero no es porque sea algo que me obsesione, si no que me da juego para la trama, la razón por la que Tobi traiciona a Itachi, pero no te puedo contar nada más jejeje. Este capi si que no ha tenido trama ninguna! Pero el lemon me ha puesto como una moto jajaja, espero que te guste, besitos!) **GabyKoIshi **(ains… fati-chan se tapa la carita mientras se le pone coloradas hasta las orejas. Que va, yo no escribo bien, pero lo intento! Todavía me queda mucho que depurar, y espero seguir escribiendo por mucho tiempo. Un día, he decidido que quiero escribir un libro en serio, hasta me lo ha propuesto una editorial de mi pueblo, aun así ahora mismo no estoy preparada UU bueno a lo que iba, gomen que me enrollo como una persiana XD Muchas gracias por leerme, te agradezco que malgastes tu tiempo en intentar comprender todas las perversiones que suelo exponer en mis fic, no tengo remedio UU. Es tu primero review? Que monada! Espero que me puedas dejar muchos más, deseo sabe que te parece la historia, muchas gracias en serio, gente como tú hace que me sienta agradecida por poder escribir, arigato) **yukiyagami **(tu nunca molestas tontis n.n Me agrada mucho que te guste, ahora el fic ha dado un cambio muy grande, porque quiero ser fiel a la idea por la que empecé a escribirlo, no se si te parecerá mejor o no, espero que me lo cuentes para saber tu opinión. Jeje, Suigetsu tendrá mucho roce desde ahora con el rubio, se la pasaran peleando e insinuándose, mientras que Sasuke se tirará de los pelos hasta quedarse calvo, si es que guardarse tanta tensión dentro no es bueno UU Me alegro de que hayas estado revolviendo mis fic, hay algunos que tengo que continuar, en mi profile expliqué como lo voy a hacer para terminarlos todos. Y no se si te interesará pero… Atracción Fatal, es el primero fic que escribí de naruto n.n Muchas gracias por leerme!) **himeno-Asakura **(nah, si no puedes dejar reviews en algun capitulo no te preocupes, todo el mundo tiene su vida y sus ocupaciones, bastante con que me leas linda, ya me siento honrada por ello n.n Sobre las personalidades de Sasuke y Naruto, a veces se me van de las manos, sobre todo en los lemon, pero date cuenta de que son situaciones tan irreales que algo me tengo que sacar de la manga, espero que puedas perdonarme por ello UU yo creo que por lo menos 15 capítulos tendrá, pero no aseguro nada, jeje. Siempre tan sincera y mona, te adoro hime-chan!) **Kren B-chan** (Bueno, que sasu no ama a naru… es más bien que no lo sabe, eso es todo jajaja XD. Tensión sexual, mucha, mucha, así han acabado, dándole que te pego sin parar XD aunque naru parece no estar dispuesto a darle mucho sentido a lo ocurrido, no olvidemos que es un cabezón jeje. Suigetsu tendrá mucho protagonismo, ya lo verás, naru y él se las pasaran peleando, y de vez en cuando Karin se meterá por medio para joder la marrana también, y después… los tres serán una especie de amigos XD sobre todo Suigetsu, que terminará encandilado con el rubio. Bueno, es normal que Naruto sea un poco pervertidillo, porque en realidad en el manga lo es XD, por eso no me extraña que primero que le mirara a Karin fueran las piernas jeje, ahora si que va corriendo la relación sasunaru, aunque no se cuando se volverán a acostar, uff, todavía no lo he ni pensado UU. Bueno, si, Tobi es Obito, pero ahora la cuestión es si es bueno o mas malo que el hambre XD, sobre Itachi celosillo, ya lo verás jojojo, aunque Yondaime no se quedará a atrás tampoco UU, Kaseiyo se deschavetó y mató a sus seres queridos? Dios me encanta tu forma de hablar XD, bueno… mmm… puede jajaja XD, gracias por leerme, reina)** Mayumi Ninthhell** (Si bueno, a eso me refería, a que llevabas razón, que así quedaba mejor, cuando recibí tu review me volví a leer la respuesta que de ti, es que tengo la cabeza a las tres de la tarde UU porque me iba a molestar? Que va mujer, todo lo contrario! Jeje. Llevas toda la razón, a Sasuke le cuesta reconocer los sentimientos que tiene para con el rubio, a causa de la gran responsabilidad que le recae sobre las espaldas, pero en este fic se irá dando cuenta poco a poco, le costará pero lo hará XD. Bueno sobre las parejas de Akatsuki a mí también me gustan, todas son tan gay UU, aquí yo cambiaré las cosas y las pondré a mi manera, si es que doy muchas vueltas UU. No puedo responder reviews cuando me llegan porque así no puedo comentar nada del capi que voy a colgar, porque todavía no lo he escrito, así que me quedaría sin saber que decir, no se si me entiendes jeje, eso me pasa por no pensar lo que voy a escribir hasta hacerlo, soy una torpetona UU, muchas gracias por leerme, besitos) **samantha-miko **(Deidara creo que una perderá el control, pero bueno… ya lo verás jojojo "risita maligna made in fati-chan) sobre naru y sasu, no se si estuvo bien cortarlo en el capi pasado, tendría que haberlo hecho también en este? Ya me contarás, besitos!) **YuKiMe SoUmA-cHaN **(la verdad es que si… avanza despacio pero con andares de la pantera rosa! Jajaja XD, espero que te haya gustado el lemon, me ha costado lo mío eh? La virgen niño jajaja XD, gracias por leerme y léete el manga mujer, jeje) **Kyoto Jaganshi **(sobre lo del sasunaru, espero que también te haya complacido el lemon, el yonita va un poquito más lento pero ya mismo empezaran a revolcarse jajaja, dei tiene dos motivos para estar celoso, por ita y por Tobi, al final me meterá un bombazo en el culo al pobre Yondi jajaja, por cierto ¿quién es Tobi? Para adivinarlo jaja XD, gracias por leerme!) **kuzoy **(jajaja, lemon lemon lemon! Pues aquí tienes el lemon jeje, no se si lo he podido llevar bien con sus personalidades adultas, yo creo que más bien no UU, pero bueno se ha intentado, todo el mundo no puede ser un hacha como tu, que eres la mejor nena! Sobre si se gustan o no, creo que ninguno se ha dado cuenta y menos lo quiere reconocer, tendrán alguna escena de sexo y poco más, por lo menos por ahora UU. A mí me gusta mucho la pareja Suigetsu y Karin, pero depende de si pongo un asunto añadido a la trama la dejaré con él o la mataré, yo creo que la mataré jajaja XD y a Sui lo dejaré con otra persona, pero uis, sería un escándalo jajaja XD ni que lo jures chica, que difícil se me hace liar a yondi y a ita, en esta ultima escena del capi, ita a parecido tan inexpresivo, tan nenaza que no sabía como arreglarlo, espero que la próxima vez me controle jajaja XD, espero que te haya gustado el capi e intentaré conectarme todo lo rápido que pueda ok? Pero la verdad y sinceramente no tengo tiempo para nada. Muchos besitos cari!) **Tifa Uzumaki **(es que los capis tienen apenas unas ocho paginas así que si, son cortos jajaja XD aunque esté se lleva la palma, es casi el doble jojo, así que aproveche jeje. Deidara todavía tendrá que sufrir un poco más, aunque tendrá unas cuantas alegrías, pero no muchas UU. Bueno, sasu y naru en este capi se me han ido de las manos, todo hiper cachondo que se han puesto, aunque ahora pasan del contrario, si es que… estos niños son mas raro que la leche UU, espero que me digas que te ha parecido el lemon, personalmente me he quedado satisfecha, aunque las personalidades han bailado una sardana XD, besitos hijita y gracias!) **Cathain **(Kaseiyo es un bueno hombre XD solo que se le va la chaveta al pobre jajaja. Naruto y Sasuke con complejo de conejos, y así se pasaran todo el fic, ains… yondi para conseguir un poco de amabilidad por parte de Itachi con unos cuantos besos el moreno se derrite jeje, si es que… Tobi, será Obito? Bueno o malo? Jaja, ya lo verás, gracias por leerme, besitos!) **sango0223 **(hina-chan! Te ha gustado el capi? Te prometí que te lo dedicaría y aquí esta? Espero que te haya gustado, porque me ha costado sudores y lágrimas UU, pondré mas roces entre sui y naru, prometido, besitos!)** Anny Uchiha Asakura **(pero ya! Tienes que actualizar prontísimo! Pero por dios chica, no me presiones jajaja XD que te juro que no doy abasto, aunque me halaga que tengas prisas por seguir leyéndome, jeje. Bueno ya sabes lo que le ha terminado haciendo Sasuke a Naruto, aunque la próxima vez, puede que sea Naruto el que se lo haga a él XD, esto ha quedado muy ambiguo verdad? Gracias por leerme, xao!) **Naruko **(ola! No te preocupes si tardas preciosa n.n Espero que te haya complacido la forma que han tenido de compartir fluidos jajaja, vaya lemon UU, no ha estado mal, pero le falta algo que no se decir, a ver si alguna me podéis dar un bueno consejo UU Kaseiyo esta medio loco, el líder lo ha terminado de traumatizar y ahora Itachi está replanteándose la jugada, que guardarán todos estos? Que misterioso es Akatsuki, menos Deidara que va a su bola y mientras pueda explotar cosas será feliz de por vida jajaja XD Bueno, muchas gracias por leerme, eres un sol)

**Reviews terminado! Son las… (fati-chan mira el reloj del pc) nueve y veinte, es decir, cincuenta minutos contestando reviews, y todavía me queda los de Luz y oscuridad! Creo que iré a por un zumito para nutrirme XD**

**Me gustaría que me dijerais vuestra opinión sobre el lemon y me comentarais que falla, porque se que hay algo que no puedo detectar, sed totalmente sinceras conmigo, no hay problema.**

**Os espero la semana que viene, si dios quiere y no me vuelvo a poner malita, gracias por leerme a todas, xao! n.n **


	7. ¿Celos?

_**Bueno aquí el capi de esta semana. Esta un poco flojo pero bueno… puede que después a vosotras os guste, como nunca concordamos pues… jajaja XD Espero que lo leáis con calma, que hay que comprender y pillar algunas cositas jeje.**_

**¿CELOS?**

Yondaime lo seguía, no podía quitar la vista de su espalda, simplemente con el movimiento de su cuerpo lo guiaba. Le resultaba estúpido pero tenía que reconocer que parecía estar hechizado. Lo peor de todo es que sabía que Uchiha Itachi era un arma de doble filo. Nunca podría bajar la guardia, sería su amante y a la misma vez… su enemigo.

Terminaron de pasar el arco que custodiaba una pequeña estancia. No había absolutamente nada en ella. Únicamente, algunos miembros que se encontraban sentados en el suelo comiendo algo.

Con la mirada, el rubio pudo ver al líder, cubierto por las sombras, llevándose algo a la boca, no se podría decir que era, demasiado oscuro. A su lado, Zetsu estaba de pie apoyado en la pared, tieso como si un árbol fuera, y tenía que reconocer que sin duda lo parecía.

Itachi se paró de golpe, haciendo que casi chocara contra él. Levantó los brazos y se hizo de nuevo la coleta, recogiendo los pocos pelitos que habían caído sobre sus hombros a causa del ajetreo anterior. Se veía bastante masculino, demasiado para Yondaime, que desvió la vista para no caer en la tentación de abrir sus brazos, rodearlos entre ellos y lanzarlo contra la pared ¡no podía pensar en otra cosa!

Finalmente, el moreno se sentó en el suelo, cogiendo un trozo de queso que le había pasado Deidara con una ancha sonrisa. Kaseiyo quedó de pie, sin saber que hacer, desde que habían acabado de besarse, el Uchiha no le había prestado ni la más mínima atención, ahí estaba, hablando con el otro sin hacerle ni puto caso.

**-Creo que me voy a dar una vuelta-,** dijo justo antes de volverse, se sentía molesto ¿Por qué?

Itachi levantó la vista y lo observó, no dijo nada, solo lo siguió con la mirada hasta que casi había salido de la habitación. Alguien se puso delante, le cogió infantilmente del brazo y volvió a entrarlo. Arrugó el ceño, de nuevo ese maldito Tobi metiéndose donde no le llamaban.

**-Sabía que pasaría esto-,** soltó el castaño burlonamente mientras se sentaba en el suelo. Eso si, dejando un espacio entre Itachi y él para que cupiera el rubio.

**-Me estaba yendo… necesito un poco de aire fresco-.**

**-¿Otra vez?-,** preguntó el Uchiha, su mirada roja parecía estar ardiendo. Yondaime no entendía nada.

Con un suspiro se sentó entre ambos chicos y cogió el trozo de pan que le ofrecía Tobi. Lo tenía cogido entre sus manos, sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer, decidió pegarle un bocado y comer en silencio.

Aquello parecía estar cargado de mala ostia. Se podía palpar en el ambiente. Itachi sonreía para sí mismo de vez en cuando, como si la situación le hiciera bastante gracia. Después de terminar el último bocado de su trozo de queso, se giró hacia Deidara, viendo que tenía un pedacito en la comisura del labio.

El rubio se sorprendió al ver como la mano del moreno se le acercaba a la cara, tragó bruscamente el trozo que estaba masticando y siguió con sus ojos la dirección que tomaba el gesto. Notó los finos dedos en sus labios, como recogían algo y se lo llevaba a la boca, lamiéndolo.

Se puso como un tomate, aunque terminó formando una sonrisa traviesa.

**-¿Esta bueno, Itachi, hum?-.**

**-Por supuesto…-,** contestó seriamente, le tocó la barbilla y le miro por unos instantes, fijo en su cara, **-todo lo que roces tu, siempre estará bueno-.**

Deidara volvió a cambiar de expresión, ahora más que traviesa era sorprendida ¿Qué pasaba aquí? ¿Desde cuando Itachi sentía algo así… por él?

Yondaime les envió una mirada fría e indiferente, aunque por dentro, juraba que echaría a arder de un momento a otro. No sabía porque le afectaba lo que estaba pasando, pero lo cierto es que le hervía la sangre. Una mano le tocó el brazo, lo acarició lentamente de arriba abajo y sorprendido se volvió. Tobi tenía la cara dirección a la suya, y podía ver un brillo extraño en el único ojo que se podía percibir tras la máscara.

**-Ven a mi cuarto-,** le apretó de la muñeca y se acercó más a él, **-a recordar los viejos tiempos-.**

Yondaime sintió como le apresaba con fuerza, como si le estuviera dando a entender que tenía que aceptar la oferta sin oponer resistencia. Dudó, sobre todo al notar como la mano de Itachi le apretaba la rodilla. Giró a mirarle.

**-¿Itachi?-.**

Este se levantó de golpe, le tomó del brazo he hizo que el rubio hiciera lo mismo. El Uzumaki no entendía nada ¿es que en Akatsuki estaban todos en celo o que? Aunque él no debería hablar, se moría por estrechar el fuerte cuerpo del Uchiha.

**-Lo siento Tobi-,** fue Itachi quién contestó, **-pero tenemos que organizar unas cuantas cosas antes de ir en busca de Naruto-kun-,** soltó bruscamente la mano de Yondaime y se giró hacia la puerta, **-vámonos-.**

Kaseiyo pudo notar la risita maliciosa que tenía el líder, público añadido desde la oscuridad. Le pareció tan asquerosa que un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Así que eso es lo que quería el líder ¿eh? Pues con él, lo tenía claro. Nadie jugaba con Uzumaki Kaseiyo, nadie.

**-No voy a ir-,** Itachi se puso rígido y se volvió, sorprendido por la negativa, **-soy tu compañero pero no tu subordinado, haré lo que quiera. Y prefiero en este momento estar con Tobi que contigo-,** extendió una mano al mencionado para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo, y el castaño la cogió sin decir palabra.

Itachi no dijo nada, se mantuvo inexpresivo. Rehaciendo sus pasos, se colocó donde estaba Deidara y se sentó, cogiendo otro pedacito de pan.

**-Tu mismo-,** espetó secamente, enviándole alguna que otra mirada al líder, **-estaré en "nuestra" habitación-,** punteó, observando en brillo en los ojos de AL.

Yondaime asintió y echó a andar junto a Tobi, tenía que salir rápido de ahí si no quería terminar arrinconando al Uchiha y devorándolo vivo. Le encantaba verlo enfadado, dentro de sus propios términos claro. Pues no lo había visto demasiado motivado ¿le parecía a él o evitaba las peleas? Y si es así… ¿Por qué lo hacía?

Tobi le tocó el costado para que curvara la esquina, guiándolo por el pequeño laberinto de piedra. Después llegó a una habitación que si tenía puerta, una de las pocas que había visto desde que entró en aquella guarida.

**-Pasa-,** ofreció con una mano mientras esperaba para cerrar la puerta.

El rubio entró y se dejó caer en la cama, con total confianza. Se sentó sobre sus piernas cruzadas y achicó la vista, había llegado la hora de preguntarle.

**-¿Tu no deberías estar muerto, Obito?-.**

Tobi asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado.

**-¿Tu no deberías estar muerto, sensei?-.**

Se pudo escuchar una pequeña risita por parte de los dos. La vida no paraba de enviar sorpresas, aunque también… demasiados problemas. Yondaime levantó la mano para coger la máscara, pero antes de que la tocara, Tobi lo evitó, cogiéndosela y retirándola despacio.

**-No es algo agradable de ver, te lo aseguro, sensei-.**

Kaseiyo acarició la máscara y le sonrió con calidez, aquel siempre sería su querido alumno, uno de los que más adoraba, aunque fuera un llorón y un asustadizo. Tampoco había cambiado mucho, por lo menos era lo que todo el mundo solía ver, él sabía que no, que en verdad siempre había tenido valor y ahora…

Encajó la mano en los bordes de la careta y la fue retirando de la piel, despacio. Cuando empezó a ver lo que se hallaba debajo, no pudo evitar que se le cayera hasta golpear secamente contra la cama.

**-Joder…-,** fue lo único que escapó de su boca.

Tobi soltó una risita, que aunque parecía burlona, estaba rodeada de sarcasmo.

**-Acabas de darte cuenta de que la belleza no es una de mis mayores cualidades-.**

Yondaime volvió a acercar su mano a la cara del muchacho, que quedó estático. Le rozó la parte derecha, compuesta por diferente tipos de pieles, todas zurcidas con bastante dificultad, seguramente tendría que dolerle hasta arquear los labios.

Se retiró apretando el puño, justo en el momento que una lágrima de impotencia se derramaba por su mejilla.

**-¿Quién ha sido el bastardo que te ha hecho esto, Obito?-.**

El ojo castaño se cerró, dejando que las largas pestañas vibraran con el movimiento. La parte izquierda de la cara era como si le hubieran pegado multitud de pieles de personas para envolverla, se veía realmente repugnante, sin embargo la otra parte era blanca, lisa y suave, el ojo lo mantenía cerrado, aunque sabía que si lo habría, se encontraría vacío.

**-Ha sido la persona que me dio una segunda oportunidad, sensei. Cuando volví a la vida no podía entender la razón, intenté matarme pero él no me dejó. Después me enteré de lo que había pasado-,** dio un fuerte puñetazo a la cama y su boca, se frunció bruscamente, **-¡yo quiero venganza, lo quiero ver muerto!-.**

El rubio ya sabía quién era la persona que lo había traído a la vida. La misma que lo había traído a él. Aunque ya podía notar como habían avanzado sus conocimientos. Lo de Tobi fue hace mucho tiempo y realmente lo dejó destrozado, sin embargo él, estaba bastante bien. Pero había algo que si que no entendía.

**-¿De quién ten quieres vengar?-,** preguntó indeciso, rozando una y otra vez la mejilla maltrecha, intentando inconscientemente que con aquella caricia sanara.

Una sonrisa amarga volvió a escapar de sus labios, quería más que venganza. Quería descuartizarlo, quemar los restos y disfrutar del hedor de la cremación. Pero antes… antes torturaría en su cara, lo que más amaba.

Tobi le cogió de la mano y la apretó con la suya. Quería que lo mirara fijamente, que se quedara enterado. Sonrió con pura malicia.

**-De… Uchiha Itachi-.**

**------**

Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos. Sabía que Sasuke seguía tendido a su lado, sin embargo no oía movimiento alguno. Seguía durmiendo mientras él no podía. Estaba realmente molesto. Nunca se había parado a pensar que algo así ocurriría. Nunca para ser exactos, había visto a Sasuke de esa manera, era tan… irreal.

Pero había algo que le dolía infinitamente. Así que solo quería tirárselo y después hacer como si nunca hubiera ocurrido ¿verdad? Pues bien, eso haría. Gracias a esas horas pasadas, se había dado cuenta de que no le disgustaba estar con un hombre, podía sentirlo hasta agradable y con el Uchiha había sido algo… demasiado agradable. Haría que se arrepintiera, le ignoraría, le haría pagar su desprecio, solo tendría que esperar el momento oportuno.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse, para su sorpresa. Una cabeza pelirroja se asomó unos instantes, al ver todo en calma terminó de pasar y añadió a la sala una lámpara de mano. Cuando entró completamente la dejó sobre el pequeño armario que había al lado.

**-Oh… mejor no deberías mirar a la cama, Karin-,** avisó otra voz, Naruto parecía identificarla con el idiota de pelo blanco.

La chica confusa por aquello, se volvió y quedó de piedra cuando vio el panorama. Ambos desnudos sobre la cama y con multitud de manchas blancas por toda ella. No hacía falta ser muy listo para saber lo que había ocurrido. Arrugó el entrecejo y apretó los puños, iba a matar a ese rubio.

Naruto se levantó despacio, totalmente serio. Ahora si que escuchó como Sasuke también se incorporaba y se sentaban ambos en las orillas contrarias de la cama. El Uzumaki se puso su bóxer y cogió la ropa con la mano. Se levantó y comenzó a andar, pasando al lado de los presentes sin mencionar palabra.

Karin se estaba poniendo colorada del coraje. En un volunto, se puso delante del rubio y lo miró con aquellos ojos carmesí profundo.

**-¿Para eso has venido, marica de mierda?-.**

Naruto levantó la vista hasta la de ella, más o menos de la misma estatura, puede que el rubio un poco más alto. Sonrió por unos instantes y volvió a bajarla.

**-Son imaginaciones tuyas, aquí no ha pasado nada-,** agarró con fuerza la ropa que tenía en la mano y volvió a mirarla, **-dime donde puedo ducharme y lavar esto-.**

Ella lo observaba con desprecio, le volvió la cara y caminó hasta Sasuke. Que como si nada, comenzaba a vestirse con su ropa habitual, aquella escena no le importaba lo más mínimo, o al menos, eso hacía creer.

Fue Suigetsu el que se acercó a Naruto y le agarró del brazo, con una amplia sonrisa que decía mucho de sus intenciones.

**-Angelito rubio, yo te digo donde te puedes lavarte y limpiar eso-,** los dedos que rodeaban el brazo de Naruto comenzaron a deslizarse despacio por el, **-también podemos conocernos mejor, me has gustado, jeje-.**

Sasuke que se estaba atando la cuerda a la cintura, notó como sus extremidades temblaban. Al escuchar esa frase había sentido un fuerte golpe en el pecho ¿Cómo se atrevía Suigetsu a tocarle siquiera? Se dio la vuelta bruscamente y antes de que diera un solo paso, paró al ver que el rubio reaccionaba.

El Uzumaki desvió la mirada hacia la mano y se quedó fijo en ella. La verdad, no era para nada desagradable, aun así…

**-Pues tu no me gustas a mí-,** espetó bruscamente, **-si no me quitas la mano de encima te la corto por la altura del codo-,** ahora si se permitió alzar la mirada y clavarle sus zafiros en forma de reto.

Aquello lo único que logró fue que el peliplateado se excitara aún más. Contra más difícil se lo pusiera más disfrutaría cuando lo lograra. Por ahora, se limitó a quitar la mano y siguió sonriendo.

**-Sígueme, te acompaño-.**

Naruto asintió y le siguió, arrugando la frente y frunciendo los labios, aquello se le estaba haciendo más difícil de lo que pensaba. El Uchiha ni siquiera se había alterado al ver como se le insinuaban ¿tan poco le importaba? Se quedó quieto, todavía no había salido por la puerta ¿Por qué tenía ganas de matar a alguien? Él no era así.

**-Sasuke…-.**

El moreno a su espalda, se acercó un poco a él, sumamente despacio.

**-¿Qué?-.**

**-Yo nunca he tenido nada. Pero cuando me aferro a una cosa, nunca cambio de opinión. Si desde el fondo de mi corazón quiero algo, juro que lo conseguiré-,** aun de espaldas al Uchiha siguió hablando, **-y dile a esa tía, que como me siga tocando las pelotas, me va a encontrar-.**

Y después de eso, pasó por el lado de Suigetsu, saliendo al pasillo y caminando por él, con el otro chico detrás, guiándole hasta donde querían llegar. Un pequeño río, con agua escasa pero sumamente cristalina, los esperaba.

Sasuke seguía mirando la puerta por la cual había salido el rubio ¿habría podido equivocarse al traducir la frase? ¿Que era lo que quería Naruto? ¿A él o simplemente llevarlo de vuelta?

**-Que asco de tío-,** escupió Karin, recogiéndose un poco el pelo rojizo entre sus manos, para volver a soltarlo libre en su espalda.

Al escuchar aquella frase, el moreno la miró bruscamente, acercándose a ella.

**-¿Qué has dicho?-.**

La chica se sorprendió, pero le encaró sin ningún reparo.

**-Odio a ese rubio, me da asco-.**

El Uchiha curvó una sonrisa y le pasó un dedo por la barbilla, separándose después de ella, mientras se quedaba estática ante lo que había ocurrido.

**-Bien, prefiero que le odies. Absolutamente preferible-,** y sin más, también salió de la estancia, dejándola allí parada, sin poder moverse.

**------**

Sasuke estaba sentando en una larga mesa, cruzando de un lado a otro de la habitación. Como no, él estaba en el cabeza, con Karin a un lado y Juugo al otro. Llevaban bastante esperando, pues se estaba pasando el medio día y Suigetsu y Naruto no daban señales de vida.

Juugo de vez en cuando observaba a Sasuke. Sabía que aunque no quisiera demostrarlo estaba nervioso. Pues lo podía notar en el movimiento de dedos sobre la mesa, además de que la otra mano sacaba la kusanagi y la volvía a encerrar, una y otra vez.

Karin, enfadada, plantó las dos manos en la mesa, cogió el tazón de arroz que había preparado ella y comenzó a comérselo.

**-Estoy harta, que los espere su madre. Odio a esos dos idiotas-.**

Sasuke sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo, desvió la vista hacia ella, mirándola de reojo. La chica tragó saliva ante aquel echo, joder… ¿porque estaría tan enfadado el moreno? Tendría que estar relajado, había echado un polvo con aquel rubio ¿no? El castaño los observaba a ambos, sentía una cierta incomodidad en el ambiente. Se apresuró a intervenir.

**-Sasuke ¿Qué pretendes hacer con Naruto-kun?-.**

La pregunta pareció cumplir su cometido, captando toda la atención del Uchiha. Aunque… este únicamente cogió su tazón y comenzó a comer.

**-Nada de lo que tengáis que preocuparos ninguno de vosotros, él es asunto mío-.**

**-Más bien, tú eres asunto mío-. **

Sasuke levantó la vista al ver como la voz de Naruto había entrado en avalancha al salón. Venía con el pecho descubierto y lo pantalones naranjas completamente mojados. Su cabello rubio, estaba suelto al no llevar bandana, y chorreaba brillantes gotitas de agua. Se veía apuesto y potente. Más masculino de lo que él mismo pretendía.

El Uchiha se terminó de llevar los palillos a la boca y siguió comiendo, agachando la vista hacia el arroz. Tenía que mantenerse inmune, no debía difundir lo confuso que lograba ponerlo el rubio, es más, irritado. Esa sería la palabra exacta. Naruto le irritaba. Sobre todo cuando se comportaba como en ese momento.

**-Yo no soy nada tuyo-,** acotó el moreno, **-solo estás aquí porque hiciste una elección-.**

El rubio arrugó la frente, para después sonreír abiertamente. Se sentó al lado de Karin y cogió su bol. Ella pretendía retirarse pero el cuerpo de al lado olía muy bien, y también se veía realmente lindo. Pero no. Lo odiaba. Le estaba quitando a Sasuke, aunque por lo que parecía…

-**Eso es, no eres nada mío. Y si seguimos por este camino, nunca lo serás-,** contestó comenzando a comer.

Los palillos que tenía el Uchiha en la mano le temblaron. Se levantó bruscamente y los dejó sobre el cuenco, a medio vaciar.

**-No debería haber dejado que me acompañaras. Nuestra amistad es agua pasada-.**

Naruto dejó de tragar arroz y levantó la vista hasta él, totalmente enfadado.

**-En eso si que tienes razón. Nunca debería haber venido aquí, pero hice una promesa, y la cumpliré. Que tú quieres romper los lazos, antes te estrangularía con ellos-.**

Sasuke lo miró sorprendido ¿Cuánto había podido madurar en todos estos años? No sabía porque pero… aquello lo tomaba como un halago, y la verdad ¡era de locos!

Suigetsu fue el que rompió la tensión, echándose a reír. Se llevó una mano a la barriga y se reposó en la silla, mirando al techo.

**-Pues yo si me alegro de que hayas venido, angelito rubio. Al principio pensé en seducir a Sasuke. Está bastante bien-,** le envió una mirada burlona, que el Uchiha le correspondió con frialdad, Sui volvió a reír, **-pero ahora… creo que he encontrado otra persona que me atrae más-,** rodó sus ojos y los encontró con los de Naruto, que le miraba fijamente, **-¿me dejarás seducirte, angelito rubio?-.**

Naruto ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes, simplemente arqueó una sonrisa juguetona y entornó los ojos.

**-Suigetsu, mis alas son de viento. Si te acercas mucho en una batida te puedes cortar, dattebayo-.**

Sasuke pasó de la cara del rubio a la del peliplateado, esperando la contestación. Porque… ¿Por qué estaba tan irritado? ¿Por qué quería matar en ese momento a Suigetsu? Apretó los palillos entre sus manos, tanto que estos crujieron, a punto de romperse, esperando a hacerlo solo hasta la próxima frase.

**-Correré el riesgo-.**

El ruido de la madera partida, hizo que ambos se giraran. El Uchiha cogió un trozo y se lo lanzó bruscamente al peliblanco, haciendo que rasgara el viento con un chiflido por la velocidad y se le clavara en todo el ojo. Naruto se levantó bruscamente, sorprendido por la acción, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, la cabeza de Suigetsu se hizo agua, y el palillo cayó sobres sus muslos. A los pocos segundos volvió a formarse.

**-Vaya, vaya, Sasuke. Una vez me dijiste que me matarías si no me portaba bien. Pero creo que…-,** cogió el trozo y lo balanceó entre sus dedos, **-esto es algo más que personal ¿ne?-.**

Sasuke se separó de la mesa y totalmente recto, puso una expresión de serena frialdad.

**-Te lo advierto. Si inten-**

**-¿Qué?-,** preguntó el rubio, entrometiéndose, **-si intenta que ¿Sasuke?-.**

Este se tranquilizó al escuchar la voz de Naruto ¿Qué había estado a punto de decir? ¡Era de locos! Pero lo que si era verdadero, era el dolor de su pecho, la velocidad de su sangre, y las migrañas que comenzaba a tener. Había aprendido a contener sus impulsos, y lo seguiría haciendo, de cualquier clase que sean.

Sin decir nada, llegó a la puerta y antes de salir se detuvo, hablando casi en un susurro.

**-Hay veces que te enamoras de los sueños. Pero estos, nunca se cumplen-.**

Naruto pudo ver como empezaba a marcharse, no podía dejarlo ir sin decir la última palabra ¿ahora intentaba darle lastima?

**-Jeje ¿Qué no se cumplen?-,** rió un poco más flojito que de costumbre, **-sobre todo si uno no quiere, Sasuke-.**

El Uchiha tocó el bastidor de la puerta, esperó unos segundos y terminó arqueando una leve sonrisa.

**-Puede ser-.**

**------**

_**Hala pero que celosos que son todos, niño XD Como en este fic no hay un "uke" o un "seme" etiquetado, pues… lo pongo como a mí me gusta, ala, yo rompiendo conceptos jajaja XD**_

_**Como aún estoy pachuchilla de la barriguita, no me he podido meter al máximo en el fic, y seguramente pues notaréis que no está muy bien expresado. Mil perdones.**_

_**Espero que haya alguien que entendiera lo de Tobi, me gustaría saber que pensáis jeje.**_

_**Por último, siento no poder contestar reviews, pero… estoy malita, podéis pasármelo por alto no? por lo menos he podido traer el capitulo, un día tarde pero algo es algo ToT**_

_**Agradecimiento especiales a: Aya K, himeno-Asakura, GabyKoIshi, hinata-chan, yukiyagami, samantha-miko, Ryuuchan-sama, Puroppu, Mayumi Ninthhell, Kren B-chan, Akane Miyano, Anny Uchiha Asakura, YuKiMe SoUmA-cHaN, laureo, kuzoy, Denisuki, Isilwen, citzin, neko-chan lee y Cathain.**_

_**Sabéis que adoro contestar reviews, pero es que estoy mareailla, me duele la tripa y no tengo ganas de nada. Es más, casi pensé que esta semana tampoco actualizaba. Gomen ne UU**_

_**Gracias a todas y dejadme review aunque no los haya contestado, por fis ToT por cierto, gracias por los 100! Me hizo muy feliz n.n**_


	8. ¿A que juegas?

_**Este fic ya mismo va a llegar a su fin jeje, le doy… cuatro capítulos como mucho, mas o menos UU Es que la cosa no me da para más! XD Encantada de poder escribir a gusto sin que me duela la tripa, pero hacer todo el capi en un solo día, me va a volver loca, bueno, se intentará jejeje. Pedir perdón por lo de Tobi, a ver su lado malo es el derecho, donde tiene el ojo, y el bueno el izquierdo donde no tiene ojo, ala ahí queda, que se me fue la olla completamente XD **_

_**Otro capi más! Esta semana ha salido a flote mi vena pervertida, joer XD**_

**¿A QUE JUEGAS?**

Naruto estaba fuera de la guarida. Sentado en una de las grandes rocas se disponía a estrujar su camiseta, que aún seguía chorreando. Con sus pies desnudos pisó el pequeño charquito que se había formado debajo y levantó la cabeza, dejando que el sol le deslumbrara y tuviera que cerrar los ojos. Estaba realmente cansado.

**-¿Cansado, marica?-.**

La voz soberbia de Karin le inundó los oídos e hizo que tuviera un tic en la ceja. Apretó los puños para tranquilizarse, él no le pegaba a las mujeres, por muy zorras que fueran. Respiró hondo y la miró con tranquilidad.

**-¿Que quieres, pelirroja?-.**

La chica no se acercó, se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la fachada de piedra, mirándolo con total superioridad.

**-Sasuke dice que te prepares, vamos a ir en busca de Akatsuki-,** sin esperar respuesta se dio la vuelta y levantó la voz, con un tonito bastante arrogante, **-por tu propio bien, dejarás de molestar a Sasuke, él es mío-.**

La risa del rubio la sorprendió tanto que tuvo que borrar la altivez de su cara y darse la vuelta para saber que pasaba. Se le quedó mirando sin entender nada, este se tocaba la barriga mientras parecía que le daba un ataque de risa.

Naruto se quitó algunas lagrimitas que se le habían saltado de los ojos.

**-¿Me estás diciendo que tienes esperanzas de que Uchiha-bastardo te haga caso?-,** se limpió mejor la vista y se permitió dar otra carcajada, **-tendrías que elegir mejor tus metas chica, eso es completamente imposible-.**

Karin se quedó totalmente ofendida. Dios unos pasos más y se colocó frente a él, teniendo que bajar la vista para mirar al kitsune. Tenía el ceño fruncido, cosa que le hacía más gracia al rubio.

**-Yo soy una mujer, y cumpliré su segundo sueño, renacer su clan ¿tu podrías hacerlo? ¿de verdad piensas que tienes más posibilidades que yo?-.**

Todo rastro de burla desapareció de la faz del Uzumaki, quién bastante serio, hasta intimidante, se levantó y la encaró.

Karin tragó saliva ¿Por qué la amilanaba tanto? Había encontrado a hombres mucho más fuertes y feroces que él, sin embargo, conforme le tocaban la fibra Sasuke, la furia parecía resurgir de sus cenizas.

**-Él no conseguirá renacer su clan si muere antes-.**

No lo entendió, y creyó que prefería no hacerlo. Pero algo había en su cara que le hacía querer saber más. De todas formas, contra más pruebas tuviera contra él, más fácil sería ganarse a Sasuke.

**-No se de que me hablas, marica. Pero Sasuke nunca se quedará contigo, ni siquiera te quiere como amigo. Estás sobrando-.**

De repente, Naruto alargó su fuerte brazo y la cogió del cuello, apretándola hasta que ella tuvo que echar las dos manos para intentar liberarse.

**-Te dije que no me tocaras las pelotas. Nadie se interpondrá entre Sasuke y yo, y no estoy hablando de una forma romántica ni mucho menos, eso es lo último que me importa. Él es mi amigo, como mi hermano y no dejaré que siga por este camino, le haré cambiar de opinión y si no puedo, lucharé a su lado, y tu…-,** le apretó un poco más mientras su voz un poco más alta de los normal, retumbaba en el lugar, **-eres la que sobras-.**

De una brutal sacudida, la levantó en el aire y la lanzó dos metros de su posición, dejándola que impactara con la espalda en el suelo y se liara a toser como loca, para poder coger aire.

Karin le clavó los ojos rojos y fue a levantarse para correr hacia él, lo mataría, juraba que lo mataría en ese mismo momento. Sin embargo, la interrupción de Juugo, le aguó sus planes.

**-¿Pasa algo?-,** preguntó serenamente, mirándolos de uno a otro y esperando una respuesta.

Naruto le sonrió abiertamente y se sentó de nuevo en la roca, siguiendo con su tarea de estrujar la camiseta mientras de vez en cuando la estirazaba para que le diera el sol.

**-Por supuesto que no-,** comentó con un tonillo agradable, **-la pelirroja vino a decirme que ya mismo nos íbamos, y cuando se estaba yendo tropezó y se calló-,** se volvió con la sonrisa en la cara, hasta que la miró y sus ojos azules se cerraron en una mirada fiera, **-¿verdad?-.**

Karin tragó saliva, se levantó y se sacudió las ropas, enviándole la misma mirada amenazante que él le había dedicado. Asintió y le dio de lado a los dos muchachos, manteniendo la cabeza muy alta y esperando el momento oportuno para vengarse del jinchuuriki. Se prometió que cuando terminara con él, no habría nadie que pudiera reconocerlo.

Juugo la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció. Nunca le había caído muy bien esa chica, así que con un suspiro cansado se sentó al lado de Naruto, mirando al horizonte como si este fuera sumamente importante en su vida.

El rubio pensó en cortar el silencio, se sentía bastante incomodo, aunque tenía que reconocer que Juugo era el único que le caía bien, aunque Suigetsu era el correcto para sus planes, se recordó.

**-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-,** comentó amistosamente, terminándose por poner la camiseta aunque esta todavía estaba mojada.

**-Preveo la situación-,** susurró entrelazando los dedos de ambas manos sobre el regazo, **-dime una cosa, Naruto-kun-.**

El Uzumaki se apresuró a asentir.

**-Lo que quieras-,** le sonrió.

Juugo lo miró por unos momentos. Analizando la facciones del rubio. No podía dejar de ver a Kimimaro en él. Los dos luchaban por la persona que apreciaban, haciendo cualquier cosa en su beneficio. Pero a diferencia de su amigo, Naruto intentaba buscarle la razón al tema e intentar mostrar su opinión. Pero sobre todo, hacerle ver las cosas claras al Uchiha.

Volvió a enviar la vista al frente.

**-Me ha dicho Suigetsu que te has acostado con Sasuke ¿es cierto?-.**

Naruto arrugó el ceño ante la pregunta ¿otro que estaba enamorado de él? ¿Qué clase de colonia se echaba el bastardo de Sasuke? Finalmente se rascó la nuca e intentó quitarle importancia.

**-No fue gran cosa-,** comentó bostezando y cerrando los ojos en el proceso.

Juugo tradujo sus pensamientos y le contestó en base a ellos.

**-Lo quieres y vas a intentar hacerle ver que está equivocado-,** no fue una pregunta si no una afirmación, el kitsune se sobresaltó y lo miró sorprendido, **-Sasuke necesita a alguien como tú a su lado-, **después de esto se levantó y le echó una mirada de reojo**, -no te separes de él y procura no demostrarle que le necesitas, hazle ver que eres capaz de retarle pero sobre todo, que se de cuenta de que nunca, nunca le traicionaras, que ahora tu eres su familia-, **respiró hondo antes del último consejo, **-haz que sea él quién te necesite a ti y habrás ganado la partida-.**

Naruto estaba más que aturdido por todo lo que estaba oyendo, finalmente le sonrió y le dio un gracioso golpe en el hombro.

**-Parece que le conoces bastante bien ¿no?-.**

El castaño asintió y se alejó despacio, parándose a la mitad del camino para agregar un último comentario.

**-Ten cuidado con Karin, dominó una vez a Sasuke y puede ser capaz de hacerlo de nuevo. No dejes que lo engañe y tu procura no acabar igual-,** hizo una pausa para mirar al sol, **-ya se que con esto último que voy a decir me contradigo pero… si estás cerca de Suigetsu las cosas se harán más fáciles, él lo sabe todo, mejor que nadie, pregúntale-.**

El Uzumaki pegó un salto para retenerlo, pero este ya había desaparecido de su vista ¿Qué Karin había echo, que? Se tocó las sienes y quedó pensativo, al final esa zorra iba a ser más peligrosa de lo que esperaba, tendría que ir con sumo cuidado, pero ahora lo más importante era buscar a Suigetsu.

Se sacudió el pelo con las manos para quitarse un poco de arenilla y salió corriendo, tendría que estar recogiendo sus cosas para el viaje, así que se apresuró a ir a su cuarto, esto tenía que quedar zanjado pronto.

**------**

Yondaime salió de la habitación de Tobi cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. No podía creérselo. No solo Itachi había matado al clan Uchiha, si no que Konoha también estaba involucrada. La razón no la sabían, ni tampoco porque llegó a parar a Akatsuki. Su alumno quería venganza y en cierto modo, podía comprenderlo ¿Qué habría echo él si tuviera que elegir? Y ahora mismo, si lo pensaba estaba en esa situación ¿dejar a su hijo en manos de AL con tal de no engañar ni matar a Itachi o bien, hacerlo y librar a Naruto? ¿es que no había otra solución?

Respiró hondo, si el moreno colaboraba, tal vez…

Un chillido evitó que llegara a tocar si quiera la manivela de la puerta. Al principio se preocupó porque algo le hubiera ocurrido a Itachi pero después, cuando una multitud de gemidos sucedieron al grito, supo lo que estaba pensando.

Le tembló la mano y los ruidos de su cabeza se arremolinaron salvajemente. Se la agarró con fuerza y se retiró de la puerta, quedando echado sobre la pared de enfrente.

**-Iros…-,** susurró lastimosamente, **-no quiero escucharos, iros…-,** apretó el entrecejo y escurrió su espalda por la construcción, hasta caer sentado en el suelo, **-no quiero volver a ser un asesino, no quiero saber que piensan, como se burlan de mí, no quiero, no quiero…-,** alargó una mano y se apoyó en la pared para levantarse, **-tengo que salid de aquí…-,** y eso es lo que intentó, comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo.

Pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando alguien salió del cuarto. Deidara, con una sonrisa satisfecha, se pasó por su lado y le ignoró, poniéndose en ese momento la camiseta y ocultando los morados y bocados que tenía por todo el pecho. Yondaime podía escuchar perfectamente que pensaba. Como se regocijaba de su revolcón en plena cara.

**-¡Cállate!-,** le ordenó.

Deidara lo miró sin entender, él no había abierto la boca, aunque con la expresión de su cara, se podría adivinar todo. Sin más, se acercó a él y se agachó para hablarle al oído, ya que el kage estaba encogido para soportar el dolor de cabeza.

**-Me lo he pasado muy bien, gracias a tus tonterías he conseguido acostarme con Itachi-,** se acercó más y sacó la lengua, recorriéndole la oreja en un lametón burlón, **-y no dudes que lo he disfrutado, hum-. **

Yondaime sintió como el músculo del brazo le temblaba, tuvo el impulso de levantar la mano y estrangularlo. Sabía que con un movimiento rápido, antes de que él se diera cuenta, le podría partir ese fino cuello que tenía. No podía caer en la tentación, no sería tan estúpido como aquella vez, no caerían más muerte sobre su conciencia. Levantó la mirada y la clavó en la puerta. Puede que solo una más.

Deidara se rió tan fuerte que retumbó en el eco de la cueva.

**-¿No vas a decirme nada? Realmente eres un perdedor, hum-.**

Kaseiyo se levantó y desde arriba lo miró con seriedad, una expresión que a Deidara le pareció realmente terrorífica. Iba a burlarse otra vez para quitarse el temor del cuerpo cuando la voz seca y fría del mayor, le hizo dar un paso atrás.

**-Antes de que te mate-,** susurró, **-¡largo!-.**

El paso atrás se convirtió en dos más, tuvo que agarrarse las muñecas para que no le temblaran las manos y arrugó el ceño.

**-Me iré, pero recuerda que yo he ganado, hum-,** y sin más, salió corriendo.

Yondaime desvió la vista hacia la puerta, agarrando la manivela y abriéndola. Ganaría si Itachi siguiera con vida la próxima ahora. Por el fulgor de su cuerpo lo dudaba. Él sería su última victima. Estaba realmente seguro.

Entró y cerró tras de sí, la estancia era minúscula, con apenas una sala con dos camas y una baño a al izquierda. Itachi estaba sentando en una de ellas, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Tenía una pierna estirazada mientras la otra la mantenía flexionada para apoyar su brazo en ella. Lo miraba como si nada hubiera pasado, aun después de saber que había visto salir a Deidara y él se encontraba completamente desnudo.

**-Has tardado mucho en aparecer…-,** comentó deslizando las yemas de los dedos por la comisura de sus labios. Al mirarlo, el largo cabello le cayó hacia un lado, dejando que la cortina azabache brillara por la escasa luz de la luna que empezaba a filtrarse por la pequeñita ventana, **-te estaba esperando-.**

El rubio sintió su interior arder de furia ¿esperándole? ¡Sería cínico! Dio dos pasos y se acercó a la cama, quedando justo en el borde, sus ojos zafiros se clavaban en el hombre escandalosamente sensual que había sobre las sábanas. Con ese cuerpo tan elegante y claro. Parecía hasta traslúcido y brillaba, como si fuera un dios.

**-Te acabas de…-,** sentía su respiración agitada, pero para su sorpresa no de asombro, si no de excitación, **-con ese zorrón de la arcilla… ¿verdad?-.**

Itachi no lo admitió, simplemente y con una tranquilidad pasmosa, se volvió a mirarlo. Su Sharingan brillaba, tan amenazador como siempre.

**-Soy tu compañero pero no tu subordinado, haré lo que quiera. Y prefería en ese momento estar con Deidara que contigo-,** fríamente, comenzó a citar la misma frase que le había dicho Kaseiyo en el comedor. Su tono mostraba un reto explícito.

Por la expresión que había tomado Yondaime, el Uchiha sabía que se había jugado todas sus cartas a una ¿moriría esa noche? Podría ser.

El rubio se arrodilló en la cama, sin notar que Itachi se moviera y se acercó a su cara, agarrándole de los cabellos hasta hacer que se miraran directamente a los ojos. Estaba a un lado de su cuerpo, pero casi sobre él.

**-Repite lo que acabas de decir-,** le provocó, estaba fuera de sí, no podría controlarse.

Sin embargo, el moreno no se asustó, levantó la mano y le tocó la cuadrada barbilla acariciándola suavemente, es un desfile de dedos que hiciera estremecer al mayor.

**-Tú pensabas usarme, pero yo no te dejaré. Si vas a matarme con tus propias manos hazlo ahora, pero si no descubres mis planes, él matará a Naruto-kun-,** sonrió y se acercó más, relamiéndose los labios, **-¿me matarás y perderás así, todas las oportunidades que tienes de salvar a tu hijo, solo por un ataque de celos? ¿Eh, Kaseiyo?-.**

El músculo de su brazo volvió a temblar. Sentía los dedos rígidos entre el pelo azabache, y la boca del Uchiha tan cerca que podría comérsela solo con abrir la suya. Le estaba tentando, le estaba provocando, le estaba… completamente hechizando.

Recogió todo el acopio de autocontrol que tenía en el cuerpo y le soltó, retirándose un poco para poder tapar su cara con ambas manos, le iba a dar un ataque. Todo su cuerpo bullía nervioso ¿podría su corazón aguantarlo?

**-Detente, si pudiera… si pudiera escuchar tus pensamientos como me pasa con las demás personas, ahora mismo mi trato estaría zanjado y mi hijo a salvo, pero sin embargo tu…-,** levantó la vista y lo miró fijamente, cubierto de desesperación, **-¿porque no puedo?-.**

Itachi se permitió sonreír, se acercó a gatas hasta él y le levantó la cara, separándole las manos en el proceso mientras se acercaba más y más a su rostro.

**-Por mi Sharingan. Nadie puede invadir mi mente-,** Kaseiyo lo pensó detenidamente, esa sería la razón por la cual tampoco podía escuchar ni a Obito ni al….

**-Líder…-,** susurró algo aturdido.

**-¿Qué pasa con él?-,** preguntó acercándose un poco más, desplazando sus manos por el pecho del moreno y demorándose en el filo de su camiseta negra, por donde metía las manos en la cintura y comenzaba a acariciarla.

**-A él tampoco podía oírle… no puede ser un Uchiha-,** se apresuró a decir.

**-Podría ser infinidad de cosas, pero un Uchiha lo dudo-,** acercó su cara y le besó en la mejilla, Yondaime se puso rígido, sobre todo cuando se acercó a su oído y empezó a susurrarle, **-te contaré algo que seguro te gustará-.**

El rubio quedó quieto, escuchando toda la explicación. Abrió los ojos mediante la información llegaba a su cerebro ¿Cómo podía llegar a ser tan retorcido? Cuando lo hubo asimilado, lo separó de los hombros he hizo que le mirara directo a la cara.

**-¿Cómo le engañaste?-.**

Itachi pasó uno de sus dedos por la forma de su barbilla y con una inexpresividad exagerada se acercó para mordisquearle el labio inferior.

**-Soy un genio del genjutsu, y el pobre Deidara no tiene mucho seso-,** se permitió arquear los labios en una escueta pero orgullosa sonrisa, **-¿crees que me resultaría difícil?-.**

Irritado pero bastante aliviado interiormente, lo separó un poco más para que dejara de jugar con su boca. Le apretó tantos los dedos en cada brazo que marcas rojizas se formaron bajo ellos.

**-Si no te has acostado realmente con él ¿porque me has hecho creer lo contrario?-.**

El Uchiha se desprendió del agarre y levantó con sus largos dedos la camiseta del rubio, quitándosela por la cabeza y tirándola fuera del lecho. Observó como el cabello rubio, bastante espeso, se había alborotado y como caía sin proporción sobre su fuerte cuello. Le gustó.

**-Quería ver hasta donde podías llegar por mí. Y el resultado me ha gustado, aunque hubiera preferido que dejaras de lado a tu hijo para intentar matarme. Pero eso ya sería mucho pedir-,** lo agarró de ambas mejillas y atrajo su cara a la suya, se mordió el labio para después despegarlos y sacar la lengua, lamiendo los contrarios mientras cerraba los ojos para disfrutarlo más, **-ahora solo quiero tenerte a ti, en este momento…-.**

A Yondaime, un escalofrío realmente placentero le recorrió por completo el cuerpo. Tenía frente a sí, al hombre más endemoniadamente atractivo y sensual que había visto en su vida. Se parecía tanto a él… tanto.

Lo agarró de la cintura y lo besó, devorándole los finitos labios mientras dejaba escapar gruñidos de pura satisfacción, lo deseaba tanto que sentía su propio cuerpo convulsionarse de placer.

**-Aro… Aro…-.**

**------**

_**Bueno jeje, no me he vuelto loca! XD lo que le pasa a Yondaime es fácil de explicar, Orochimaru y sus experimentos, igual que Suigetsu se convierte en agua o a Sasuke se le activa el sello y se convierte en un monstruo, nuestro rubio puede escuchar los pensamiento de la gente, claro que el pobre se vuelve loco UU.**_

_**Cuando estaba vivo ya era propenso a la facilidad de poder entender lo que otras personas pensaban, así que a base de experimentos a quedado majareta XD o más de lo que ya lo estaba. De ahí viene también el nombre de Aro (bendito libro de crepúsculo XD), quién será? Como reaccionará Itachi? Se matarán mutuamente? Pobre Deidara que se ha quedado con las ganas de echar un polvo de verdad XD o puede que no… jajaja XD vale, vale, no digo nada más que se me ve el plumero jiji.**_

_**Ha sido sin darme cuenta pero… Sasuke no sale!!! XD bueno por lo menos hemos visto la pelea con Karin y la verborrea de Juugo, que hará Naruto?**_

_**No me enrollo yo ni ná, como último pues... para quién no lea el manga o no lo siga todas las semanas, ya se saben oficialmente los colores de cabello, Karin lo tiene rojo al igual que los ojos, Suigetsu blanco y Juugo castaño, los ojos no tengo ni puñetera idea UU no se ven claros así que puff.**_

_**Este capitulo no ha estado bien, le falta un poco de chispa XD pero bueno, se intentó. Ahora los reviews.**_

**Aya k **(ola nee-chan!! Bueno, es que las peleas entre sasu y naru siempre me fascinaron, sobre todo si son sarcásticas, pero no me salen bien aunque tu digas lo contrario, tu si que las haces de puta madre, me acuerdo del principio de tu fic de la foto y se me cae la baba jeje. Karin se siente un poco atraída por Naruto, pero se caerá el cielo antes de que ella lo admita por supuesto XD aunque con la pelea que han tenido en este, creo que si que le querrá… matar vamos jajaja. Si no llega Juugo ahí se lía la marimorena jajaja XD. bueno a ti te adelante un poco UU Itachi es malo a rabiar XD o por lo menos no tan malo como parece pero tampoco tan bueno, es un mentiroso y una manipulador y cualquier sabe que es verdad y mentira, un follón, pobre Yondaime si se deja engañar… Me tienes que contar que es eso de que casi te atropellan?? Que estabas leyendo por la calle? A mi me pillaron una vez el tacón de la bota por eso jajaja. Suerte en lo estudios y muchos besitos!) **yukiyagami **(ola! me alegro que te gustara el capi pasado, en este Sasuke ni ha salido, ha si que espero que no me mates jajaja. Yo también disfruto cuando los personajes se ponen celosos, y con Sasuke puff, es que es tan posesivo tan frío, intentando ocultarlo pero que lo único que consigue es quedarse calvo XD la verdad me pone muchísimo y veo que a ti también jeje. Este el celoso ha sido Yondaime, que casi le da un ataque al pobre jajaja XD muchos bezazos y gracias por el reviews!) **Karen-SM **(ola! Uis uis cuantas cosas me has dicho en unas pocas frases, me has dejado abrumada jajaja, muchas gracias por las felicitaciones y me siento bastante feliz al oírlas, aunque un día me voy a poner tremendamente creída a este ritmo UU. Me alegra mucho que te guste el sasunaru! Es la mejor pareja del mundo entero vamos, y sobre el yonita es muy linda también, ya verás como termina engañada, si no es con este fic con cualquiera, porque la pareja se las trae, muchísimas gracias por perder el tiempo en dejarme un reviews, arigato!) **Cathain **(ola! Bueno la verdad es que ha veces no sé explicarme y me queda medio raro, pero tendréis que perdonadme XD. los celos del capi pasado casi se me fueron de las manos, y en este a yondi casi le da un ataque al pobre, que gente por dios, que posesividad concentrada en un solo fic jolines XD. yondi y naru se parece un poco, pero tampoco tanto como crees, naru no sería capaz de hacer alguna de las cosas que su padre sí, es ahí la diferencia. A Itachi le odia todo el mundo jajaja, hasta Yondaime lo odia pero le pone un huevo XD es ahí el problema jajaja. Y si, te adelanto algo, habrá encuentro Tobi, Kakashi, pero dentro de unos cuantos capítulos. Muchas gracias por el reviews hermosa, besitos!) **Aya-chan** (ola! A sí que acabas de descubrir el fic no? o es que hacía mucho tiempo que no leías? Bueno da igual jajaja XD Naruto no es nenaza porque odio que lo pongan así, es bueno no? XD Sasuke congelador, pues si, en la segunda temporada lo es, es tan frío que por donde pasa él se va congelando la hierva jajaja. Y con los celos vamos… uff me paso cuatro pueblos, con Karin también, pero al final a lo mejor hasta la acabo matando jajaja. Siento que te guste mucho el sasunaru, porque yo en este fic le doy casi la misma importancia al yonita y puede que te aburras un poco, gomen ne. Pobre Tobi XD, gracias y besazos!) **hinatachan **(ola! Aquí Sasuke ni salió! Pero por lo menos naru va marcando territorio jajaja, me lo veo marchando una cerco de seguridad alrededor de sasu, quién se acerque le echo al Kyubi jajaja XD madre mía, gracias por preocuparte siempre por mí y mandarme pm, eres un sol, te adoro linda, muak!!) **samantha-miko **(ola! Si jeje, entre sasu con los celos, naru con su estado frío demostrativo y los demás, aquí arderá Troya XD, me alegro que te guste, aunque en este te habrás aburrido un poco si no te agrada el yonita jeje. Pero bueno, se intenta hacer lo que se puede, besitos!) **Katya Hiawatari Kon **(ola!! Eres nueva?? Que ilusión! Adoro a la gente nueva, jeje, ya para mí amigas para toda la vida, siempre lo digo porque alguien pierda su tiempo en leerme y dejarme muestras de ello, merece toda la admiración por mi parte, te estoy sumamente agradecida, así que espero verte más seguido por aquí. De verdad esperas con tantas ansias mi fic con la manga?? Eres un verdadero encanto!, gracias por leerme y muchos besitos y achuchones!) **Denisuki **(ola preciosa!! A mí también me encanta la relación que tiene los de Akatsuki, más salido que una plancha ellos UU Deidara el pobre siempre se lleva los golpes en mis fic, no se como me apaño ains… y sobre lo de Tobi pues… imagínate una parte de su cara destruida completamente y con pieles de diferentes tonos cosidas unas con otras, pues así XD que asco no? O.O Yo también adoro a Suigetsu y me da un morbo que para que, y por lo que he dado a entender, a Naruto no le hace desprecios a sui, es solo que se mantiene alejado, pero el chico ya va haciendo amago de acercársele, sobre todo en el próximo capitulo, muajajaja. A mí nunca se me había dado bien las peleas entre naru y sasu, veo que voy mejorando poco a poco jeje. Bueno que decirte de la clase de lengua que me has dado… no lo vuelvas a hacer pendeja ¬¬ jajaja XD na es broma jajaja XD siii!!! Lo que reconozco!!! Soy un desastre con patas en la ortografía jajaja pero bueno… seguiré teniendo las mismas faltas, eso está claro, soy un animal de costumbres, aunque se agradece enormemente tu interés, porque si me lo explicas es porque te importa como esté redactada mi historia y me hace realmente feliz, motto arigato hermosa XD, sobre las comas antes de los signos de exclamación no las pongo porque si no la pagina se come el "¡!" así de claro XD y algunas cosas que has puesto igual XD pero bueno da igual, faltas son vaya UU, arigato por todo!! Muchos besitos!) **Ryuuchan-sama **(ola linda! Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de los celos, este ha sido más tranquilito y un poco desordenado O.O Sobre lo de Tobi lo expliqué al principio del capi, en las notas iniciales, que se me fue la olla vaya, menos mal que me lo dijiste porque vamos XD pero la que tiene destrozada es la derecha y con la que ve también, después la que tiene bien es la izquierda con el ojo vacío. Para no equivocarte, recuerda donde tiene el Sharingan Kakashi, en el izquierdo no? XD (a ver si me voy a equivocar yo también XD) bueno por lo que quiere Tobi matar a Itachi no lo has pillado ya? Todavía no lo he dicho pero se entiende, no? Sasuke ni ha salido así que nada XD y el lemon yonita en el capi que viene!!! Ita se lo comerá con papas jajaja XD es el puto amo, la madre que lo parió chica uff, que calentón XD, muchos besitos y gracias!) **Tabe-chan **(ola hijita! Me alegro que te guste jeje, aunque este capi no verdad? Pobre Deidara UU o no tan pobre… ya se verá jajajaja XD lo siento pero no se si lo dejaré con Tobi o lo terminaré matando XD depende… si, ahora la que me vas a matar eres tu a mí ne? XD y Si! lo adivinaste Tabe, es por el asesinato de su clan, pobrecito, lo pasaría falta UU, jajaja, aquí en este fic Sasu es muy sasu XD y pondré bastante suinaru, porque me gusta vamos XD aunque también me gusta el suisasu XD vamos… de todo, que te voy a contar a ti que ya no sepas XD Si que va lento el fic, pero como le meta prisa lo termino en dos capítulos y estoy intentando alargarlo todo lo posible, es lo que hay preciosa UU, te quiero mucho ni ninia, besitos!) **himeno-Asakura **(ola! Me alegro que te leas mis fic para inspirarte XD hasta me da vergüenza y todo jajaja. Te gusta más este que luz y oscuridad? Vaya, vaya, es una sorpresa pero ya hay otra chica que me dijo lo mismo, sobre las personalidad no es que en este se parezcan más y en el otro cambien, si no que discurren en lugares y circunstancias diferentes, eso es lo que hace que varíen jeje. Pero bueno, me alegro de que te gustara, muchos besitos hermosa, te adoro!) **Kuzoy **(ola mi cordobesa! Pues puede que si, que naru sea un poco más maduro que en verdad, pero yo creo que en la segunda temporada él se vuelve mucho más serio, si no fíjate en la conversación que tiene con sasu, se nota que ha madurado un cuajo, y aquí intento explayarme a gusto en ese concepto, me paso un poco pero me mola n.n sobre la pelea entre kitsune-chan y mister putilla, espero que te haya gustado, porque aquí la has tenido, no ha sido nada del otro mundo pero bueno… le ha dado para el pelo y si hubiera sido un tío se hubiera liado a ostias limpias con ella, te lo aseguro XD. A Tobi le curaré la cara, ya lo verás, pero eso más adelante jeje. Sobre yondi, el pobre se va a volver realmente loco si sigue así, y que lo mate a base de polvos será los más acertado, porque el pobre es verlo desnudo y le da un ataque XD pobrecito UU. Muchas gracias por pasarte por mis fic cuando estás tan ocupada, te quiero, te adoro, cuando quieras te compro el loro XD, que tonterías digo madre mía UU, besitos y cuídate mucho!) **Yukinita **(ola! Bueno si se te olvida dejar reviews de vez en cuando no pasa nada, mujer tengo que reconocer que la semana que faltas se te echa de menos pero que se le va a hacer UU. Y si! Naruto sale muy macho, como a mí me gusta leches, que siempre ponerlo de nenaza es ya un hartón, con lo guapo y sexy que sale así... uff menudos calentones me llevo cada vez que me lo imagino jajaja. Si me envías a Itachi mucho no voy a descansar! Aunque con naru tres cuartas de lo mismo, si es que en verdad soy una ero-sensei XD, muchas gracias por el review, cuídate mucho y nos vemos!)

_**Bueno reviews contestados, no tardé mucho jeje. Tengo que reconocer que este capi no me ha gustado mucho pero se ha intentando, prometo que el próximo será mucho mejor, habrá celitos de sasu y un lemon yonita, así que imaginad si será mucho mejor que este jajajaja XD. Gracias por leerme y besitos!  
**_

_**Pd: los reviews no están releídos, así que perdonad las incoherencias.**_


	9. El dolor es placer

_**Hi! Después de releerme todo Kakashi Gaiden y llorar a lágrima viva (si lo animan me moriré de deshidratación XD) aquí vengo, un tanto tarde esta semana, para que lo vamos a negar, con otro capitulo. Intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, no prometo nada, los lemon que no sean sasunaru dejan mucho que desear, intentaré arreglar ese defecto jeje. Por cierto, es un tanto agresivo, así que respirad hondo antes de empezar a leerlo XD**_

**EL DOLOR ES PLACER**

Itachi apretó sus dedos alrededor de los fuertes brazos del rubio. Sentía como aquella boca que lo besaba, seguía susurrando el nombre de otra persona, el nombre de alguien a quién supuesta habría amado.

Su cuerpo recayó en la cama cando Yondaime se subió encima y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Todo era realmente caliente y podría haberlo dejado pasar si no fuera por la forma en que lo nombrara, esa desesperación de deseo reprimido que lo estaba hiriendo.

Levantó la mano y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que cayera hacia atrás y quedara sentando en la cama. Kaseiyo se tocó la mejilla y notó como le ardía ¿Qué había pasado?

**-Te odio…-,** el Uchiha se puso de rodillas frente a él y alzó ambas manos al cuello moreno, apretándolo entre ellas, **-yo solo intentaba llamar tu atención, y tu siempre que me besas tienes que repetir el nombre de otra persona ¿no soy suficiente para ti?-,** los estrujó de tal forma que el rubio arrugó la cara, le estaba doliendo, **-no permitiré que me confundas, no dejaré que…-.**

**-Le amaba-.**

Itachi sintió que le temblaban las manos, soltó aquel cuello y se sentó frente a él. Lo mirara fijamente, con aquellos ojos rojos calándole hasta el alma. Aquella respuesta no le tranquilizaba, es más, lo irritaba con mayor potencia. Era tal la rabia que no pudo controlarse, iba a golpearle de nuevo, las palabras serenas y la expresión de dolor que vio en su compañero le hicieron retenerse.

**-Lo maté, Aro era mi mejor amigo, mi compañero de equipo y mi pareja-,** hizo una pausa y observó al moreno, que había quedado quieto, simplemente escuchándolo, **-él siempre había estado enamorado de Miroko, pero al final, se conformó conmigo-.**

Hizo una mueca con la cara, al Uchiha no le gustaba nada el ritmo que llevaba la historia, es más, sintió repulsión por aquel tal Aro. Miró fijamente al rubio y le espetó su pensamiento sin ningún refinamiento.

**-Ese tío era un estúpido-.**

Yondaime arqueó una sonrisa, aunque se veía realmente triste. Bajó la cabeza y se agarró los tobillos con ambas manos.

**-Un día, dos meses después de que terminara la guerra. Venía de entrenar a Kakashi y los encontré. Ella estaba montada encima de Aro, y aunque le pedía que lo dejara no se resistió a sus besos, a sus caricias. Yo estaba frente a ellos, viéndolo todo. Le preguntó: "¿amas a Kaseiyo?" y…-,** tomó aire para seguir hablando, la mirada fija de Itachi tampoco le ayudaba, **-él le respondió "es un mero consuelo, si no te tengo a ti, por lo menos puedo estar con el Hokage" y entonces exploté-,** levantó la cabeza para encarar al Uchiha, que tenía una clara mueca de asco en el rostro, **-no tardé más de dos segundos en matarlo, la quité de en medio y le clavé a Aro un kunai desde el estomago hasta el pecho, escuché como intentaba decir mi nombre, pero le acallé con un beso y terminé hundiéndole dos dedos en la garganta, le hizo un agujero-.**

**-Lo tuyo no es el perdón ¿eh?-,** ante la expresión fría de Yondaime se corrigió, **-ni tampoco lo merecía… yo soy infinitamente mejor que él-,** terminó arqueando una sonrisa más que arrogante. No supo porque pero… al rubio le agradó.

**-Cuando la tuve ante mí, desnuda de cintura para arriba, con esos ojos temerosos llenos de lágrimas, me quedé pensativo ¿Qué tendría esa mujer que tanto volvía loco a Aro? Y decidí tomarla, intentar descubrir si valía la pena su traición. Pero como yo esperaba, no resultó agradable, a la mitad tuve que taparle la cara para no mirarla, intentar pensar que era a él a quién me estaba tirando. La oí chillar y gritar, pedir socorro, pero no me importó. La amenacé con matarla si hablaba y… a los nueve meses nació Naruto. Ella murió en el parto-.**

Itachi podía entender un poco por lo que estaba pasando el kage. Se recostó en la cama y apoyó ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza, en una postura suelta y cómoda. Quedó pensativo por unos momentos, pero al final terminó soltando su opinión sin miramientos.

**-No les tengo lastima. Una traición siempre merece la muerte. Mi clan me traicionó, intentó hacerle daño a la persona que más amaba y al final ¿Dónde están? Simplemente muertos. Merecían morir, aunque yo ahora esté pagando el desprecio de la persona que quiero-.**

Yondaime se echó a su lado y como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, se recostó sobre el pecho del Uchiha, centrándose en escuchar su corazón, bombeando aceleradamente por la sorpresa de la acción.

**-Yo siempre le decía a mis alumnos que había que trabajar en equipo, confiar en los compañeros, y resultó que no tenía razón. Por mucho que ames a una persona…-,** se apoyó en una codo y ascendió para que pudieran mirarse mutuamente. Con una calidez extrema, le acarició la cara a Itachi, entremezclando sus cabellos azabache entre sus dedos, **-por mucho que la ames, no puedes confiar en ella. Yo siento algo muy fuerte por ti, Itachi. Es estúpido, porque casi no te conozco, pero hay algo dentro de mí que me dice que eres la única persona que puede llegar a congeniar conmigo, a… entenderme. Sin embargo, no puedo confiar en ti, definitivamente no puedo y no lo haré-.**

El Uchiha arqueó una sonrisa juguetona y rodeó su cuello, atrayéndolo hasta que casi hablaba sobre sus labios. Mirándose de los ojos a la boca, incrementando el deseo que los había llevado a aquella caliente y peligrosa situación.

**-Aunque no confíes en mi ¿serias capaz de matarme?-.**

Yondaime quedó pensativo. Como una vez le había dicho a Obito, mentir no solo hería a los demás, sino también desgarraba tu alma. No tenía nada que perder, el moreno también había sido sincero con él.

**-Si es por mi hijo, sí-.**

Itachi pareció satisfecho con la respuesta. Es más, le dio un pequeño beso, tan suave y a la vez cálido que provocó un fuerte suspiro llenando la boca del rubio.

**-Si fuera por mi hermano, yo también sería capaz de matarte-,** Kaseiyo asintió para que entendiera que lo aceptaba, **-pero…-,** lo miró sin entender, no esperaba que siguiera, **-no te cambiaría por nada en el mundo. La única razón por la que podría quitarte la vida es si dañaras a mi otöto. Pero tu no lo harás ¿verdad?-.**

**-No, no lo haría y menos sabiendo que mi hijo sufriría con ello-.**

**-Bien…-,** le rozó la mejilla con un solo dedo y la acarició descendentemente, rodeando su barbilla hasta llegar de nuevo a sus labios, **-entonces si yo no le hago daño a Naruto directamente, tampoco me matarías-.**

Yondaime iba a responder rápidamente pero se calló ¿a que venía toda esa verborrea? ¿a que estaba jugando ahora? Sabía que no podía fiarse de Itachi, entonces ¿Por qué estaba cayendo en sus redes tan fácilmente? La respuesta lo pilló desprevino, rondó su mente con insistencia hasta que consiguió que su cuerpo se tensara y sus labios comenzaran a temblar. La respuesta era simple: porque lo amaba.

Se sintió aturdido, tanto que intentó retirarse del cuerpo pálido que tenía debajo. El Uchiha no se lo permitió, lo cogió de la cintura y lo echó en la cama, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. Presionó su sexo erecto contra su bajo vientre, para que notara bien como estaba de caliente. El rubio se mordió el labio, le estaba provocando y él no era alguien de mucho autocontrol. Siempre había sido una maquina de matar, utilizada en la guerra. No había tenido paciencia nunca y en el amor, era pésimo. No podría resistirse mucho tiempo a aquel ser sobre él.

**-Iremos como quiere el líder. Cree que traeremos a Naruto-kun y a mi otöto hasta aquí y entonces yo le traicionaré-,** un brillo malicioso cubrió su Sharingan, **-está más que equivocado. Iremos y cuando los encontremos, nos lo llevaremos lejos de Akatsuki. Hablaremos con ellos y los protegeremos, los dos, a las personas que más queremos ¿no te parece buena idea?-,** siguió observándolo, con aquellos ojos escarlata que provocaban a todo el mundo que la sangre le hirviera, se veía satisfecho con su plan, aunque seguía habiendo una malicia implícita en su cara.

**-Me parece algo demasiado fácil para venir de ti ¿no eras tu más retorcido? Eres una de las personas más malvadas que he tenido delante de mí-.**

Itachi lo tomó como un elogio. Le sonrió con arrogancia y se acercó para volver a rozar sus labios, en una suave presión que bastó para que Yondaime sintiera su sexo palpitar con urgencia.

**-Me gusta ser retorcido, hasta en el sexo-,** se relamió lentamente los labios y le apretó un pezón del torso desnudo. El rubio gimió y se mordió el labio, estaba complemente eufórico por hacerlo suyo, por domarlo, por tomarlo a la fuerza, **-pero esta vez, no tienes más remedio que seguirme-.**

**-Haré lo que quieras, si con eso puedo liberar a mi hijo de Akatsuki-,** respiró entrecortadamente y alzó ambos brazos para agarrarlo del cabello, enredando las largas hebras azabache en sus puños, notando como le hacían cosquillas por todo el antebrazo, **-ahora lo único que tengo en mente es follarte ¿tengo que pedirte permiso para ello, Itachi?-,** su voz ronca, provocó un escalofrío al menor, que después de un pequeño ronroneo gutural, sacó la puntita de la lengua para darle un lamentazo a los finos labios contrarios.

**-Por supuesto que no… pero eso sí-,** apoyó ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza del rubio y se agachó para enterrar su cara en el fuerte cuello, **-contra más brusco más me excita-.**

El cuerpo de Yondaime se convulsionó, no sabía como aquel hombre, de mediana estatura, con ese cuerpo musculoso, piel clara, hermosos ojos rojos, sensuales labios y larga cabellera, podía ponerlo tan caliente y loco. Más bien si lo sabía, para Kaseiyo, Itachi era más que un asesino, más que una persona, más que un humano, era todo un dios, alguien que habían puesto en su camino para darle una segunda oportunidad, y dios, la tomaría con los brazos bien abiertos. Lo haría todo suyo.

En un brusco movimiento lo agarró y lo volvió a echar a la cama. Abriéndoles las piernas se metió por medio, agarrándose la gomilla de los pantalones negros y empezar a quitárselos.

Podía observar como Itachi lo miraba. Como dibujaba cada forma de su torso, la dirección de los músculos de su brazo, la plenitud de sus hombros, la estrechez de su cintura y cuando llegó hasta su miembro. El rubio sintió como el mismo, ante la mirada del Uchiha comenzaba a subir cada vez más, la sentía explotar, y su corazón no estaba muy lejos de ello.

Se echó encima y le agarró su sexo, apretándolo entre sus manos para restregarlo con el suyo, en una presión tan exquisita que no puedo más que jadear y jadear, con los ojos entrecerrados para no perderse ni una sola de las expresiones de Itachi.

Este, cada vez que sentía un apretón abría la boca, dejando que la rosada lengua se removiera en ella. El color rojo de sus ojos se perdió, volviendo a un gris hermoso, como perlas negras totalmente brillantes.

**-Itachi ¿Por qué…?-.**

Le acalló con un beso, no hacía falta descubrirse más de lo que ya lo había echo. Podía confiar en Yondaime pero… contra menos supiera mejor para él. Se abrazó a su cuello y comenzó a besarle el músculo de su garganta, delineándolo con la lengua a la vez que dejaba que su saliva corriera por él, en un caminito caliente que los sofocaba a ambos.

**-No digas nada-,** susurró mientras volvía a lamer la saliva que caía, **-yo solo quiero sentirte…-,** cubrió la enorme nuez con sus labios y la mordió con brusquedad, notando la rigidez del cuerpo sobre él, y el gruñidito de placer que daba Kaseiyo al sentirlo. Se separó gozoso del resultado y le agarró de los largos cabellos rubios, atrayéndolo hacia su cara, **-no quiero que me la toques, tampoco que me la chupes, solo quiero que me folles con fuerza, yo te diré cuando parar, ahora… ¡hazlo!-.**

Sacudió su cabeza al soltar los cabellos dorado, en una muestra de que quería que lo obedeciera. El Uzumaki sabía lo que quería, pensó que el moreno había resultado un poco masoquista, no ha todo el mundo le gustaba que le dominaran, pero él parecía excitarse.

Sonrió con perversidad y le dio un guantazo en toda la cara el Uchiha. Con el rostro hacia la izquierda gimió, notando su cuerpo vibrar por el golpe. Y unas pocas gotas empezaron a bañar su sexo, cayendo de él y resbalando lentamente. Yondaime quedó más que sorprendido, a sí que era verdad, le gustaba eso.

**-Ahora entiendo lo que querías decir antes…-,** susurró bruscamente, agarrándole del cabello para levantarle un poco la cabeza y poder mirarlo más cerca, **-si pierdo los estribos puedo llegar a hacerte daño de verdad ¿quieres arriesgarte?-.**

Itachi quedó tendido de nuevo en la cama y lo miró. Su cara inexpresiva completamente, pero su pecho subía y bajaba con velocidad, demostrando que estaba más que excitado. En sus ojos de vez en cuando, un fulgor rojizo lo cruzaban, iluminándolos. Sus labios, hinchados por los besos se frotaban unos con otros, ansiando lo que vendría a continuación-

**-Me…-,** su voz, roncamente sensual, entró directamente en los oídos del rubio, haciéndole estremecer, **-arriesgo…-.**

**-Muy bien…-,** susurró el mayor.

Lo cogió de ambos brazos y le dio la vuelta, tendiéndolo sobre las sábanas pero boca abajo. Tragó saliva cuando lo vio quedarse quieto. Con toda la melena caía sobre el cuello, su cara hacia un lado para poder respirar mejor. Su ancha espalda, casi transparente, dejando ver finas venas lilas y con una textura totalmente cremosa. Hundió la yema de los dedos en ella, apretándolas en cinco caminos rojos hasta llegar a la curva de su cintura. En el centro de la columna tenía un hermoso hueco, realmente tenía una forma deliciosa.

**-Eres perfecto…-,** volvió a susurrar, totalmente hechizado con lo que veía.

Se agachó y besó aquella parte, metiendo la lengua y recorriendo cada forma de la pequeña hendidura. Sintió el volumen de sus suaves nalgas presionadas contra su pecho y decidió bajar más. Lo mismo rozaba los labios como la nariz por toda la curva de aquel trasero, tan fuerte, tan prieto, pero tan… sedoso.

Volvió de nuevo al pequeño hueco del final de su columna, y siguió la dirección recta, hasta el principio de la separación de sus nalgas. Las abrió un poco y volvió a lamerlo, bajando por todo el recorrido hasta llegar a la pequeñita entrada, de un color rosáceo perfecto.

Itachi apretó la cara contra las sábanas y se mordió el labio. Se sentía bien pero… le faltaba algo. Se agitó al notar que aquella lengua bajaba por la raja de su trasero y se adentraba en ella, succionándole. Se removió en la cama y gritó, hundiendo más la cara y dejando que los suspiros se chocaran directamente contra el colchón.

**-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?-,** notó que le ponía más énfasis a su lengua, intentando darle mayor placer, pero eso no era lo que buscaba el Uchiha, quería enfurecerlo, que lo tomara violentamente, que lo maltratara… solo de pensarlo sentía como su erección de nuevo palpitaba ansiosa, **-puede que sepa porque Aro decidió probar con la tía esa, cuando todavía salía contigo. Si solo lo complacías de esta forma, era de esperar-,** y solo le quedó esperar por su reacción.

Todo quedó quieto, no sabía que había pasado con Kaseiyo, pero tampoco le apetecía darse la vuelta para descubrirlo. De pronto, algo frío se introdujo en él. Dio un pequeño gruñido y arqueó la espalda, le dolía, pero dios… ¡como le gustaba!

**-Bien… si quieres que te haga daño, lo haré-,** su voz sonaba fría, **-pero después, no me pidas explicaciones cuando mañana no puedas moverte-.**

Y de golpe, le metió todo el extremo del kunai que había agarrado, dejando que los bordes afilados comenzaran a hacerle pequeñas fisuras en el borde. Itachi se apoyó en sus codos para poder levantar el torso. Abría la boca a demasía, cogiendo aire y sintió el exquisito dolor por todo su trasero ¡joder como le gustaba! Apretó los ojos y siguió gimiendo, su erección se agitaba, y tuvo que apretarse la punta para no terminarse corriendo. Kaseiyo movía la herramienta en su interior con rapidez y brusquedad, cada vez que la sacaba y la volvía a meter su cuerpo caía hacia delante, en un doloroso movimiento que le subía al cielo.

**-Más… Kaseiyo quiero más…-,** exigía a cada momento, meneando las caderas para que entrara más profundamente y poder herirse con la parte afilada.

La calidez de la sangre resbalarlo por los muslos, fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Se soltó el pellizco que tenía en su miembro y comenzó a agitárselo con fuerza, se sentía explotar, ya no podía soportar aquello más, quería correrse, sentir la plena excitación del más puro dolor.

**-Ni hablar-,** susurró el rubio, quitándole la mano con la que se auto-masturbaba, después, lo agarró del cabello y le estrelló la cara contra las sábanas, apretándola tanto que casi no le dejaba respirar. El cuerpo pálido empezó a revolverse y entonces él, en otra brusca sacudida lo levantó y se acercó a su oído, **-no te dejaré correrte tan pronto, te gusta sufrir ¿no? entonces… yo haré que te mueras de placer-,** y con una fuerza descomunal, le volvió a lanzar la cara contra las sábanas.

Miró por la habitación, y vio que la sábana superior estaba tirada en el suelo. La cogió y la rajó, escogiendo un buen retazo. Después, atrayendo hacia atrás los brazos de Itachi, le ató las muñecas y lo volvió a dejar caer en la cama. De esa forma no podría agarrarse a ningún sitio, ni tocarse, ni levantar el cuerpo, solo gritar y gemir, lo que él tanto estaba deseando.

Itachi se sonrojó ante tal brusquedad. Que le obedeciera era un estímulo agregado a todo el placer que sentía. Era inmune al dolor, más bien le volvía loco, pero solo cuando mantenía sexo con alguien. Era bastante gracioso, lo tomaba como una forma de auto-castigarse, pero cuando lo probó por primera vez se hizo adicto.

Kaseiyo jugó con el kunai, dándole vueltas en su dedo. Después, con una sonrisa en la cara, ascendió las caderas del moreno para centrar su miembro rozando la pequeña cavidad, presionando justo sobre las pequeñas heridas que tenía. Tendría que dolerle bastante, pero los gemidos que daba el Uchiha demostraban que disfrutaba de ello.

**-¿No piensas metérmela nunca, Kaseiyo? Si consigues darme lo suficientemente fuerte para que chille de placer, seré tuyo para siempre-,** su voz, sinuosamente exquisita, embadurnaba con sensualidad los oídos del rubio, provocándole un frenesí más que estimulante.

**-Chillarás…-,** musitó roncamente, con una vibración extasiada, **-tanto que me suplicarás que te reviente…-.**

Itachi levantó la cabeza y la echó hacia la izquierda para poder mirarlo. El cabello le caía sobre la cara y sus ojos, de nuevo carmesí, brillaban con total maldad. Él mismo levantó el trasero y se abrió más de piernas, moviendo despacio las caderas de una forma extremadamente incitante.

**-Demuéstramelo…-,** comentó, gesticulando cada sílaba, en una tentación más allá de la cordura.

Yondaime, le dio un golpe en el cuello para que terminara echando cabeza hacia delante. El gritito que dio fue totalmente suave, un resquicio de la ola de placer que le cubrió el cuerpo. Agarró las nalgas de forma brusca y apretó la punta contra aquella herida entrada. Se aferró a la blanca carne hasta volverla enrojecida y arremetió contra él, en un sacudida tan grade que el cuerpo de Itachi se agitó.

La estrechez que se rodeado su miembro le había echo perder la visión por unos segundos, se quedó parado, con aquello engulléndolo hasta resultar doloroso. Se apretó contra él y sintió como al correr la carne de su sexo este se sentía más que oprimido. Resultando que un clamoroso pinchazo de goce le subiera por la ingle y entumeciera todos sus músculos.

Itachi tenía la cara apretada, la sentía resbaladiza y caliente. Cuando lo había atravesado creyó que el corazón le saldría por la boca. Pero es que era tan fuerte y gorda que su cuerpo se había revelado, intentando expulsarla, creando más placer al sentimiento doloroso de la penetración.

Con la respiración completamente descompensada, impulsó todas sus fuerzas para levantar su cuerpo, aun teniendo las manos atadas a la espalda y notar como le dolía la articulación de los hombros. Quedó de rodillas de espaldas a un rubio paralizado, intentando adivinar la acción del moreno, que se dejó caer en su hombro para abrir la boca y respirar profundamente. Su lengua, jugosa, recorría sus finos labios ensalivándolos y dándoles un aspecto más que apetitoso.

**-Demuéstrame… lo bueno que eres. Que mi decisión… de pertenecerte, es la correcta. Si no me complaces… puede que termine… matándote en cualquier… momento-.**

Yondaime, lamió el cuello que tenía expuesto ante él, mordiéndole después hasta producir un poco de sangre en la marca. El cuerpo del menor se agito y el cabello azabache cayó sobre el hombro del rubio.

**-¿Es una advertencia, Itachi?-.**

**-Podría ser…-,** se volvió un poco y le cubrió la boca, besándole con tan fiereza que dejó amoratados todos los labios de Kaseiyo, no le importó, siguieron besándose hasta que la desesperación por seguir follando se hizo casi necesaria para seguir respirando, **-ahora…-,** le mordió bruscamente el labio inferior, **-fóllame-.**

Yondaime pensó que ya bastaba de sangre, ahora todo sería totalmente pasión. Lanzó el kunai fuera de la cama y empujó a Itachi hacia delante para poder colocarse bien. Alargó los brazos y se agarró de los hombros pálidos, mientras comenzaba a menear las caderas para meterse dentro de él, embistiéndolo con una fuerza brutal. Apretando su cuerpo al suyo mientras seguía dándole con dureza.

**-Nunca… suelo obedecer órdenes… pero si todas son como las tuyas… creo que podré someterme-.**

Se aferró a su espalda y hundió la cabeza entre los dos omoplatos. Aquella pequeña y bestialmente estrecha entrada, lo chupada de tal forma que creía que la perdería en cualquier momento. Era tal el placer que se sentía desfallecer. Comenzó a mordisquear toda la pálida espalda. Dejando morados por ella, a veces hasta sangre, pero no podía cesar, casi perdía el sentido al escuchar los hermosos y masculinos rugidos que soltaba Itachi, con la cabeza gacha y la boca abierta.

El moreno sentía su cuerpo convulsionarse, le arremetía con tanta fuerza que su cara chocaba contra el colchón en dolorosas sacudidas, que le llegaban hasta lo más hondo ¡infinito placer! Es lo que sentía cuando los dientes se clavaban en su espalda, como desgarraban su piel y como le poseían una y otra vez. El fuerte cuerpo de su kage, no cesaba de entrar en el suyo, golpeándole con las caderas y dejando que su elevaciones irritaran el trozo que quedaba desde su entrada hasta las suyas propias. Era algo realmente extasiante.

De repente, volvió a golpearle y las pequeñas fisuras comenzaron a sangrar de nuevo, pequeños hilos carmesí corrían por sus piernas, y Kaseiyo los recogía con las manos, llevándoselos a los labios y lamiéndolos, con una cara de auténtico éxtasis que lo estaba matando de a poco.

Un punto de placer estalló en su interior, su erección completamente amoratada, empezó a vibrar a una velocidad escandalosa, y como si fuera a morir, sus sentidos se paralizaron. Todo lo que sentía era su miembro arder, quemarse y refulgir de nuevo, en unas sacudidas eléctricas que lo habían completamente cegado. Levantó la cabeza dejando que el cabello chorreando de sudor, se desperdigara por su espalda, y abrió la boca, chilló con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que su ronca voz le desgarrara la garganta.

**-¡Kaseiyo, me corro!-.**

El Uzumaki se apresuró, le agarró de la nuca y le apretó la nariz contra las sábanas, notaba como el cuerpo comenzaba a agitarse bajo él, como sus caderas se meneaban y su miembro botaba dentro de ellas. Apoyado entre los dos hombros de Itachi, metió dos dedos más a parte de su sexo dentro de la pequeña cavidad, desgarrándola con fuerza, dejando que la caliente sangre le invadiera el miembro y lo proclamara hasta la cúspide.

Se la apretaba y estaba a punto de caer sobre toda la lava en la que se había convertido el Uchiha, que no paraba de chillar y gemir, con una fuerza que no sabía de donde podía salir. Aquel cuerpo era caliente, suave pero extremadamente sensual, lo estaba volviendo realmente loco.

Apresuró sus embestidas y de repente le pequeña entrada se achicó, tanto que tuvo que gruñir de satisfacción a notar como casi le cortaba toda la circulación de la zona. Se permitió gemir con fuerza y abrir ampliamente los ojos. Pero estaba completamente cegado, lo único que tenía en mente era metérsela con fuerza y dejar que toda su esencia le quemara las entrañas.

Una última acometida y sintió en su mano como las gotas del sexo de Itachi comenzaban a caer con más fuerza, hasta llenársela completamente de crema blanca. Soltando un largo quejido, cayó sobre él, abarcando completamente su cuerpo y dejando que su sexo saliera flojo de su interior.

**-Itachi… sien-.**

Una mano empezó a acariciarle el pecho, lentamente, el Uchiha se fue dando le vuelta, sintiendo un agudo dolor en el trasero que el provocó una mueca placentera en la cara. Alargó los brazos y rodeó el cuello del rubio, montándose encima de él.

**-No puedo dejar que se te ablande…-,** susurró contra su oído, comenzando a recoger con lengua el pequeño lóbulo e ir introduciéndolo despacio en su boca, ensalivándolo con la puntita y succionándolo con sus labios, **-ahora me toca a mí estar encima, me gustaría saltar sobre ti, mostrarte mi resistencia y la fuerza que puedo tener ¿no quieres tomarme de esa forma?-.**

Kaseiyo se sonrojó y tuvo que soltar un largo jadeo cuando sintió como empezaba a restregarse contra él, dejando que ambas semillas se escurrieran por ambos cuerpos y se mezclaran a cada movimiento. Se rozaban incesantes, acariciándose y apretándose la piel hasta dejarla completamente roja.

**-Yo no creo que…-,** de pronto, sintió como su sexo empezaba a levantarse de nuevo, se lo miró sorprendido ¿todo esto lo provocaba Itachi?, **-creo que si que puedo…-,** gruñó roncamente mientras colocaba al moreno bien sobre él.

Este le paró un momento, volviendo a esa actitud fría y recogió el kunai del suelo, dándole una vuelta en su dedo y poniéndolo con la punta hacia abajo. Lo empuñó y rozó el frío metal por la ingle del rubio, haciendo que este se estremeciera entre susto y placer.

**-Te enseñaré a disfrutar como yo lo hago…-,** se relamió los labios y sus ojos carmesí brillaron maliciosos, **-y a parte… me guardaré este kunai como recuerdo… me ha producido más placer que la mayoría de mis amantes…-.**

Yondaime pasó de sorprendido a arquear una sonrisa, todavía le quedaba más placer que sentir. Su cuerpo estallaría antes de poder sentirlo todo.

**------**

Naruto apretó el paso y corrió hasta donde estaban los demás. Sasuke en ese momento, se encontraba sentado, con la vista al frente, donde justamente estaba Suigetsu. Parecían mantener una conversación seria, aunque por supuesto el último se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

Cuando llegó a su lado, se agachó para coger aire y después alzo la vista hacia ambos. Habían quedado en un silencio algo incómodo y solo lo observaban, como si él no pudiera escuchar la conversación ¿creían que era tonto? ¡Por supuesto que sabía que habían estado hablando de él!

**-Tengo que hablar contigo-,** soltó bruscamente.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y se levantó.

**-No hay tiempo, tenemos que irnos antes de que Karin pierda el rastro y… no tengo nada que hablar contigo-.**

Naruto levantó la vista hacia él y lo miró con una sonrisa en la cara.

**-¿Quién ha dicho que era contigo con quién quería hablar?-,** el moreno se volvió sorprendido y por que no admitirlo, completamente ofendido, más se irritó cuando vio como el rubio levantaba una mano para posarla en el brazo de Suigetsu, a simple vista se veía que lo agarraba como fuerza, **-tienes que venir conmigo-,** la voz del rubio parecía un poco ansiosa, **-es urgente, necesito estar contigo a solas-.**

Suigetsu levantó una ceja y se quedó observándole. Le sonrió con arrogancia al Uchiha antes de bajar la cabeza y rozar con la lengua, la mejilla de Naruto.

**-Yo iría contigo al fin del mundo, angelito rubio-.**

Sasuke hervía de celos, el músculo de su mejilla palpitó con violencia. Su manos temblaban, pero intercedieron bien hasta coger la empuñadura de la kusanagi ¿tendría problemas si perdía el apoyo de Suigetsu? No lo creía, por lo menos obtendría el placer de matarlo lentamente.

No pudo hacerlo.

Naruto se limpió la cara con la mano, y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia al peliplateado.

**-Ahora mismo el fin del mundo es solo un cuarto vacío, así que, venga… andando-,** y lo agarró de la mano, estirando de él. Frenó por unos segundos y se volvió hacia Sasuke, con una sonrisa arrogante, **-sigue pensando en tus sueños Sasuke. Puede que si se cumplen ya no lo sean, pero se convierten en paz y a veces hasta felicidad, piénsalo, arrogante bastardo-,** agregó al final, echando a andar.

**-Que poéticos estáis con lo de los sueños, tan cursis que se me revuelve el estómago-,** la voz graciosa de Suigetsu cortó cualquier signo de que Sasuke fuera a contestar, sin embargo no quedó ahí, alargó las manos y rodeó la cintura de una desprevenido Naruto, **-no se que rollo os traéis, pero mientras pases un buen rato conmigo me conformo-.**

**-¡Espera!-,** Sasuke se acercó y agarró a Naruto por la muñeca, reteniéndolo y alejándolo de Suigetsu, inconscientemente lo acercó a su cuerpo, **-¿me dices que piense en nosotros cuando estás invitando a otro a compartir tu cama? ¿Qué clase de zorra eres?-,** la voz del Uchiha parecía rencorosa, y la mirada agria del rubio no era menos, **-¿amistad? ¿Qué clase de amistad me puedes dar tú? No eres mejor que cualquiera…-,** lo soltó y se alejó unos pasos, **-no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, Naruto-.**

Y se dispuso a caminar en sentido contrario, alejándose dirección a un pequeño río que había allí cerca. Naruto se volvió para encararle, observando completamente irritado como se iba, no pudo resistirlo.

**-Eres un completo egoísta. Sería capaz de vender mi alma al diablo con tal de ayudarte, de velar por ti el resto de mis días ¿a que le llamas tu amistad? ¿no decías que era tu mejor amigo? Pues bien, si no soy nada para ti…-,** de repente, el rubio se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, llenándose de tierra los pantalones naranjas, **-vuelve y mátame, destrózame con esa espada de mierda que tanto quieres y demuéstrame que no significo nada para ti-.**

Sasuke se detuvo, se sacó la kusanagi de la cuerda y sin volverse la lanzó hacia atrás. Naruto la observó sorprendido y agachó la cabeza, tenía que ayudarle, aunque lo que le hiciera ver la realidad fuera su muerte, con eso a él le bastaba. Sin embargo, no sintió nada, y esta calló delante de su cara, clavándose en el suelo y dejando que trozos saltaran a la altura de sus ojos por culpa de la velocidad.

**-No pienso matarte, sería un gusto que no merezco sentir-,** siguió andando un poco más despacio, **-dejaré que vayas destrozándote tu solo y poco a poco, ahora…-,** su voz se endureció, **-ve y pásatelo bien con Suigetsu, puede que cuando vuelvas, haya cambiado de parecer y te corte la cabeza-.**

Naruto quedó quieto hasta que lo vio desaparecer de su vista. Después observó la kusanagi y se alejó de ella, como si fuera pura maldad y se pudiera envenenar con ella. Se levantó y respiró hondo. No podía creer que le pudiera costar tanto hacerle ver lo que la vida significaba en verdad, que podía seguir con la venganza a su lado y no en contra suya.

Levantó una mano y le hizo muestra de que le siguiera, a un Suigetsu que había estado mirando la escena muy atentamente, intentando buscar cada resquicio de significado en ella. Parecía haberlo encontrado cuando arqueó una sonrisa y lo siguió.

**-Interesante angelito rubio, muy interesante-.**

**------**

_**No se que me ha pasado UU el lemon me ha salido tan agresivo que ni yo me lo creía, pero que le ha dado a mi pobre Itachi? Desde cuando es tan masoquista el tío? XD Se me fue completamente la olla macho UU**_

_**Por lo menos ya sabemos quién fue Aro y las dos personas que dice Yondaime que mató. También que los Uchiha traicionaron a Itachi y quisieron hacerle daño a Sasuke, ahora porque? Pues no se sabe XD bueno yo si, muajajaja, vale no ha tenido gracia UU**_

_**El pedacito sasunaru de esta semana ha sido minúsculo UU pero bueno, la semana que viene intentaré que casi todo el capi vaya de ellos, puede que si no meto un lemon lo deje a puntito de caramelo jojojojo.**_

_**Itachi parece más bueno de lo que es, ya lo advierto XD y tenía pensado matar a Deidara pero he cambiado de opinión, creo que… tengo una idea para él que puede resultar interesante. Aunque no digo que vaya acabar con nadie, puede que termine solo pero algo es algo XD por lo menos estará vivo XD Karin morirá, ahora me gustaría que me dijerais quién creéis que la mata XD bueno yo ya lo se muajajaja, pero no puedo decirlo UU a ver si alguien acierta jojo.**_

_**Esta semana no hay contestación de reviews, mirad, estamos a viernes, dos días después de lo normal y estoy destrozada, he estado toda la tarde pintando mi asqueroso (ahora si XD) chalet y me duele hasta el alma. **_

_**Se que os disgusta que no lo haga, pero por favor, entendedme ¿si? por lo menos para recompensaros este capitulo tiene 13 paginas, algo es algo ne?**_

_**Besitos y hasta la semana que viene!**_

_**Pd: todo el capi esta corregido a la ligera, así que saltaros la falta de ortografía (que siempre tiene pero ahora seguro que más XD)**_


	10. Trato

_**Pero que tarde!! Vamos vamos… miles de perdones UU Pero tenéis que entender que tengo una vida y que hay semanas que el tiempo no me da para escribir. Sin embargo, eso no quita que me comprometiera y no cumpliera UU, por favor, leed el capitulo a ver si os gusta, lo intenté ains… (este fic cada vez se me hace más difícil de seguir…)**_

**TRATO**

Naruto empujó a Suigetsu dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Esta se encontraba en penumbra, aun teniendo unas cuantas velitas encendidas. El ambiente era un poco pesado y la imagen de todo era de un color naranja oscuro.

**-Bueno…-,** comenzó a hablar, pasándole la mano por la frente para quitarse el sudor, **-¡pero que calor hace aquí, tebayo!-.**

El rubio sentía la camiseta negra pegada a su espalda y como su entrepierna comenzaba a escocerle. Aquello era tan sofocante que se prometió apresurarse para poder salir de allí.

Suigetsu se acercó hasta él y le tocó la morena mejilla, observando como los enormes ojos azules se alzaban afilados hasta su cara, en una señal clara de advertencia.

**-Entonces…-,** se retiró y se cruzó de brazos, con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, **-¿para que me has traído aquí? Yo que creía que habías cambiado de gustos…-,** se encogió de hombros y meneó graciosamente la cabeza, dejando que las hebras plata se mecieran ligeramente, **-que desilusión-.**

El Uzumaki se quedó pensativo. Tenía que reconocer que era bastante guapo ¿más que Sasuke? No lo creía, pero sin embargo… era… diferente. Se dio un golpecito en la frente para quitar aquellos problemáticos pensamientos y decidió ir al tema que le interesaba.

**-Necesito pedirte un favor-,** se acercó un poco más, hasta casi quedar frente a él, **-tienes que ayudarme-.**

Para estar pidiendo un favor, su tono era bastante arrogante y molesto. Como siempre, el rubio era alguien orgulloso. No quería caer tan bajo pero, antes que él siempre estaría Sasuke. Tenía que saber, de cualquiera de las formas, que le había sucedido a Sasuke.

**-De acuerdo ¿Qué quieres saber?-,** Suigetsu había quedado recto y mirándolo fijamente, con aquellos ojos dorados que hacía quedar fijo en ellos. Totalmente brillantes.

Naruto se sintió un poco perdido, apartó la vista de ellos y recobró el sentido de la frase que iba a decir.

**-Quiero que me digas, que es lo que Karin le ha hecho a Sasuke-.**

Suigetsu no pudo evitar mostrar una clara expresión de sorpresa, aunque claro, si el rubio lo sabía sin duda esto era cosa de Juugo. Pensó que hacer y sobre todo, que ganar con todo esto. Algo que molestara a Sasuke… algo que lo molestara… algo… De repente sus ojos dorados comenzaron a brillar de nuevo y una sonrisita maliciosa se le formó en la boca, ya lo tenía. Solo tenía que jugar un poquito con aquel precioso rubio y lo tendría en la palma de su mano.

**-Te lo explicaré así que atiende bien-,** Naruto desconfió un poco pero terminó asintiendo, **-Karin tiene una técnica ocultar permanente-.**

**-¿Permanente? ¿Cómo el Sharingan de Itachi?-.**

El mayor negó con la cabeza y precisó su explicación, tendría que hacerlo pues parecía que Naruto era un poco difícil de entendederas.

**-Itachi puede desactivar su Sharingan cuando quiere, pero Karin no. Así que la única forma que tiene de evitarlo es ponerse esas gafas. Son una forma de detener el jutsu-,** lo miró fijamente intentando adivinar si el Uzumaki lo había cogido, parecía que si, **-así que ya sabes, contra más lejos te mantengas de su mirada mejor y si se quita las gafas nunca ¿me oyes? Nunca la mires a los ojos-.**

El kitsune lo entendía… pero… ¿Cómo de peligroso podría ser caer a merced de esa mujer? Nada más de pensar en todas las cosas que le podía haber echo al Uchiha se le crispaban los nervios.

**-Vale, muy bien, lo he entendido-,** levantó la vista hacia él, **-gracias por la advertencia, ahora… dime que leches le hizo a Sasuke-.**

Suigetsu agrandó la curvatura siniestra de sus labios y se deslizó hasta la espalda del Uzumaki, rozándole la nariz por la curvatura de su cuello. Olisqueándolo.

Naruto se puso tieso, notando como su cuerpo vibrara y se estremecía a la vez. Graduó su respiración y se separó de él, tan rápido como pudo, que la verdad, no fue mucho.

**-¿Qué estás haciendo?-,** gritó sofocado, **-¿es que quieres que te parta la cara o que?-,** con las oleada de aliento que echaba por la boca, la amenaza no se veía muy creíble.

Suigetsu se echó a reír y cruzándose de brazos, se de caer de lado en la puerta, mirándole fijamente y con aquella sonrisa en la cara.

**-¿Crees que te lo diría sin obtener nada a cambio? No soy uno tipo estúpidamente buenejón como esos de Konoha. Soy un inmoral. Ya lo sabes…-,** se despegó de la puerta para dirigir sus pasos hacia él, **-haría cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quiero-.**

Naruto dudó. Si lo único que quería era tocarlo no habría problemas. Lo más importante en ese momento era Sasuke. Tendría que arreglar lo que había echo Karin, así podría hacer que volviera, o que lucharan juntos… ¡tenía que hacer algo, demonios!

**-Muy bien, que no eres un santo ya lo imaginaba-,** soltó levantando la mano para que el otro no avanzara más, **-te dejaré que te tomes algunas libertades conmigo sin que en ningún momento lleguen a ser sexo, hasta ahí te lo puedo permitir-,** Suigetsu pareció replantearse la oferta, **-pero a cambio, quiero que siempre estés dispuesto a ayudarme y sobre todo a decirme todo lo que sabes-.**

¿Qué era un sacrificio para todo lo que podía ganar con este trato? Al final bajó la mano y quedó quieto. Esperando.

El peliplateado se quedó mirándolo y avanzó, recogiendo la estrecha cintura con sus manos y hundiendo la nariz en el cabello dorado que caía sobre el morenito cogote. Lo olió y resbaló la cálida lengua por el cuello, saboreándolo. Naruto encogió la cara y suspiró quedamente. Intentando resistirse sin mucho éxito.

**-Muy bien, acepto. Aunque no desistiré hasta que seas tu el que me pida a mí que tengamos sexo. Y hasta me dejo ser el pasivo ¿no te parece tentador?-.**

¡Vaya si se lo parecía! De repente negó con la cabeza y lo separó despacio. Ahora venía tratar el tema de importancia y dejar lo demás para otro momento.

**-Ahora dime que le hizo Karin a Sasuke-.**

Suigetsu lo miró dudoso y volvió a sonreírle. Chistó con los labios dándole una clara negativa.

**-Antes quiero algo que sepa que harás que cumplas tu promesa ¿me ves cara de tonto o que?-.**

**-Un poco-,** gruñó el rubio, escuchando una risita como respuesta.

Pensó que podría darle como fianza. Le parecía ridículo, eso si, pues él nunca rompería una promesa, tendría que recordarle que aquí el inmoral era él. Sin embargo, prefirió callarse, tendría que hacerle caso, lo tenía en sus manos después de todo.

Al final, se decidió por algo muy querido, algo que no dejaría nunca en manos de nadie. Se fiaría, pero no predecía lo que ocurriría después de eso.

**-Quédate quieto y cierra los ojos-.**

No hacía falta decir que el mayor desconfió un poco, sin embargo lo hizo. Dejó los brazos caídos a sus costados y cerró sus hermosos parpados con suma tranquilidad. Le daba hasta morbo la situación.

Escuchó un pequeño "clic" e inmediatamente después, los brazos del rubio ascendieron por su pecho hasta rodearle el cuelo, sintió un calor inmenso, deseando abrir lo ojos y estrellarlo contra la pared mientras se lo comía vivo. Aguantó hasta escuchar de nuevo el "clic" y algo cálido y suave le rozó sus labios. El cuerpo del zorrito se retiró del suyo.

Cuando Suigetsu abrió los ojos, notó como algo frío le caía sobre le pecho, ya que con tanta calor él tampoco llevaba camiseta. Recogió el pequeño colgando y lo dejó resbalar entre sus dedos, admirándolo.

**-Es muy bonito, hace conjunto con el hermoso brillo de mis ojos-,** y se rió de esa forma juguetona y maliciosa que tenía.

Naruto sintió un calor en las mejillas ¡por dios, si parecía un regalo echo a una novia! Se las palpó sintiéndolas realmente calientes. Suspiró y rechazó la idea ¡Sasuke pasándolo mal y él ahí, sonrojándose!

**-Vale, Suigetsu, te queda bien, pues ya sabes, es algo muy preciado. Así que suelta ya lo que tengas que decir y cuídamelo bien o te juro que te perseguiré hasta el mismo infierno, bastardo-.**

La risita se incrementó hasta el punto que parecía que el peliplateado se descojonaría.

**-¿Bastardo? De eso nada-,** cerró los ojos en una preciosa mueca, **-desde ahora me llamaras Sui-chan, me gusta jeje-.**

A Naruto le nació una enorme vena en la frente. Había pensando que el sacrificio sería pequeño pero… ¡se la estaba ganando ese estúpido!

**-Suigetsu…-,** gruñó con el puño en alto. Este únicamente tosió recordándole lo que tenía que hacer y después de que el kitsune gruñera más fuerte, apretó los dientes y lo dijo, bajito pero lo dijo, **-Sui-chan…-.**

Las carcajadas volvieron a sonar, igual que el asentimiento de cabeza del mayor.

**-Muy bien, eres un buen chico. Ahora… te contaré lo que quieres saber-,** la furia de Naruto se disipó, cambiándola por suma atención, **-Karin es como medusa, cuando mira a alguien a los ojos, los deja petrificados y sin conciencia. Aunque claro, no te preocupes, no las convierte en piedra-.**

**-Entonces ¿las dejas así por un motivo o que ocurre mientras?-,** el rubio sabía que algo más había por medio, que no le había contado.

**-Muy listo-,** sonrió, **-cada vez que ejecuta su técnica, puede entrar en los recuerdos de esa persona, revolverlos y modificarlos, hasta puede llevar a borrar trozos-.**

Naruto tuvo un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Tuvo que reunir todo su autocontrol para no salir corriendo y reventarle la boca a aquella zorra. Solo hubo una pregunta que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

**-¿Sasuke lo sabe? ¿Sabe lo que le ha hecho Karin?-.**

Suigetsu se encogió de hombros.

**-Si lo sabe no ha dado muestras de ello. Aunque… lo que si conoce es su técnica. Ya que me contó que la quería usar en Itachi-,** y se cayó, guardándose un par de partes que no quería añadir.

Naruto se dio cuenta pero…esperó, ya habría más momentos en lo que conversar. Ahora sentía la urgencia de ir en busca de Sasuke. Aunque terminaran discutiendo. Lo necesitaba.

**-Creo que me voy-,** es lo único que dijo antes de hacer amago de salir de la habitación, lo único que consiguió fue abrir la puerta.

El peliplateado lo cogió del brazo y le hizo volverse hacia él, parecía un poco más serio de lo normal.

**-Antes de irte ¿que te parece un besito de despedida, angelito rubio?-.**

El Uzumaki lo miró con furia, con coraje. Atrajo a Suigetsu hasta él cogiéndolo de la cintura y se hundió en su boca, besándole con fuerza para terminar con todas sus ansias. Sintió los brazos del mayor sobre su cuello, acariciándole los pelitos del cogote mientras le raspaba con los dientes cada porción de labio que quedaba expuesto a ellos. Naruto tuvo que separarse de él, sobre todo cuando sintió una erección presionada por los pantalones ¡si hasta lo había puesto cachondo!

**-Ahora… me voy, Sui…-,** carraspeó la garganta irritado por tener que llamarle así, **-chan…-.**

Lo único que quedó a su espalda fue la risita de Suigetsu. Este lo contemplaba de irse y terminó relamiéndose los labios, un trato era un trato, y él se juró disfrutarlo de todas las formas posibles.

**------**

Yondaime se agitó en la cama. Sintió como a su lado, el cuerpo cálido de Itachi se acomodaba bajo su brazo, pegado a su costado izquierdo. Le caían hermosas hebras azabache por toda la cara, haciendo contraste y demostrando lo blanca que esta era. Sus labios, finos pero rosados, totalmente apetitosos se abrieron y dejaron que una pequeñita lengua los mojara.

**-¿A dónde vas?-,** preguntó.

El rubio lo miró sorprendido ¿estaba despierto? ¿desde cuando? ¿y como diantre sabía que quería marcharse? Se tranquilizó unos momentos y se dispuso a dejarse de nuevo caer tendido en la cama. Acariciándole el cabello con la mano, jugueteando con el y deslizando sus yemas por un delicado mechón que empezaba a deshacerse entre ellas.

**-No sabía que estabas despierto-.**

Itachi sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados.

**-Lo he estado desde que empezaste a moverte ¿A dónde ibas?-,** volvió a preguntar.

Yondaime dudó. No quería que se enterara de la visita, y menos que empezara esa pequeña cabecita a maquinar razones por la cual la iba a hacer. Sin embargo, no encontró ninguna excusa creíble y decidió decirle la verdad.

**-Iba a ver a Obito. Necesito hacerle cambiar de opinión-.**

El Uchiha abrió sus preciosos ojos afilados, dejando que el Sharingan brillara con una fuerza espléndida y sutilmente hermosa. Sus labios se fueron arqueando poco a poco…

**-¿Obito? ¿Te refieres a Uchiha Obito, el primer experimento de Orochimaru?-.**

Kaseiyo en ese momento, se dio cuenta de hasta donde había metido la pata. Pero la sonrisita de Itachi le decía que él ya lo sabía todo. Que no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo.

**-No preguntes. Tu ya lo sabías ¿a quién quieres engañar?-.**

Itachi se puso de rodillas en la cama. Dejando ver con claridad cada forma de su cuerpo, blanco y delicadamente musculado. Sin previo aviso, se dio la vuelta y se acomodó sobre el cuerpo del rubio. Su espalda se acopló con el pecho moreno y encajó su cabeza bajo la barbilla del mayor, alzando mientras los brazos para ahora ser él quién le acariciara esas fuertes hebras doradas, que al tacto parecían más el cabello de un león que el de una persona.

Yondaime gimió, no solo por el calor de aquel cuerpo que se empezaba a fundir con el suyo propio. Si no por la tersura de aquellas nalgas que apresaban justo en medio, su ahora rígido miembro.

**-I… Itachi…-,** susurró desesperado, encogiendo la cara de sumo placer cuando este comenzó a restregarse encima. Flexionando las rodillas para bajar y subir por su cuerpo, **-Ita… oh… joder….-.**

El Uchiha comenzó a reírse y apretó su trasero alrededor de aquella bestial erección que buscaba un hueco por donde meterse. Sin embargo no le dio el placer, quedó presionado sobre ella y abrió la boca para tomar aire, en un movimiento que hizo que todas las hermosas y largas hebras azabaches cayeran sobre la cara del mayor. Deslizándose por ella y comenzando a hacerle exquisitas cosquillas.

**-Traje a Deidara para que me contara todo lo que sabía de Tobi. Pues estaba más que claro que si el líder se había enterado de mis dobles intenciones era a causa de él. Aunque también dudaba de Zetsu. Sin embargo, cuando vosotros distéis indicios de conoceros, estaba más que claro quién era él-.**

Antes de que Kaseiyo pudiera aportar nada. El Uchiha ya se había levantado y bajado de la cama. De pie, frente a él, lo miraba con aquellos ojos carmesí como si quisiera evaluar las fuerzas que aun le quedaban, sin embargo, le dio la vuelta a una silla y se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, apoyando ambos brazos sobre la base del respaldar.

**-Ahora iré a hablar con Tobi, hay algunos asuntos que tenemos que tratar-.**

El rubio se incorporó en la cama. No podía dejar que Itachi fuera a hablar con Obito ¿lo mataría? Tendría que estar seguro de que sí que lo haría. Su respiración se hizo confusa y rápida. No, no lo mataría. Si lo hiciera antes de ir en busca de Naruto, el líder se lo impediría y sus planes se verían trucados. Pero entonces… ¿para que quería hablar con él? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo él lo podía impedir?

**-Soy yo el que va a ir, así que mejor quédate aquí ¿o es que no te duele el culo?-.**

Itachi le sonrió y su mirada se dirigió hacia la entrepierna del Kage, esta estaba totalmente despierta después de los insinuantes roces anteriores. El moreno se relamió los labios, y presionó sus labios sensualmente unos con otros, incitantemente.

**-Pareces que primero tienes que apagar unas cuantas necesidades ¿no crees?-.**

La respiración de Kaseiyo empezó a entrecortarse, y sintió como su erección vibraba, sobre todo con aquellos labios que se mojaban, con esos ojos escarlata que se fijaba en ella, que la recorrían, se posaban en la punta y parecían saborearla. Un pinchazo de placer le recorrió la ingle y tuvo que inclinarse hacia delante para resistirlo. Gimió, sin siquiera tocarse, ya estaba a punto.

**-Si, las tengo. Así que… ven Itachi-.**

Este negó con la cabeza, y se quedó observándolo en silencio, relamiéndose una y otra vez los labios… Yondaime pilló el juego, lo estaba intentando excitar, quería ver como se masturbaba, como lo hacía sabiendo que él lo miraba.

**-¿Quieres que te hable mientras….?-,** el rubio asintió con la cabeza y apoyó la espalda en el cabezal mientras se cogía su erección con una mano, comenzó a sacudirla, notando como esta, caliente y dura se agitaba bajo la presión de sus grandes dedos, **-¿Qué te estas imaginado que me haces…? o…-,** el sudor comenzó a bañar el fuerte cuello, cayendo a perlas brillantes por él, parecía evaporarse a causa del calor que expulsaba el cuerpo, que ahora rígido, comenzaba a sentir pequeñas convulsiones, **-¿… que imaginas que te estoy haciendo yo?-,** la mano de Yondaime aceleró el ritmo, aquella voz tan sexy le inundaban los sentidos y le hacía ver el mismísimo cielo, **-¿mis labios te rozan la punta?-,** un relampagazo recorrió los músculos de sus muslos y se sintió contraerse, **-¿te la estoy chupando, Kaseiyo? ¿te gusta como me la meto en la boca y te la estrujo? ¿Cómo te la succiono y la trago con violencia?-.**

Yondaime se sintió morir, la velocidad de la mano era tanta que casi no se podía percibir con claridad, su pecho, vibrara lujurioso igual que sus nalgas, que apretadas, reclamaban la culminación de aquel placer. Cerró los ojos y gimió, tan roncamente que sintió como le raspaba la garganta.

**-Itachi… me voy a correr…-,** se mordió el labio y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyando la nuca en la madera del cabezal.

Entonces fue cuando el Uchiha se bajo de la silla y se subió a la cama. Felinamente le abrió las piernas y le quitó la mano con la que se masturbaba. Un gruñido de protesta inundó sus labios ¡el quería correrse, maldición!

**-Tranquilo…-,** soltó gravemente Itachi, -**esto te gustará más…-.**

Y se la metió en la boca, rodeándola con su lengua y abriendo ampliamente los labios, dejando que estos la engulleran y la presionaran ricamente, succionándole de una forma totalmente deliciosa.

**-Ah… Ahhh… Itachi-,** gritó, apretando las sábanas entre sus dedos.

Su cuerpo se convulsionó estrepitosamente, apretándose de tal forma que creyó que se le montarían todos los tendones de su cuerpo. Inclinó la cabeza hacía atrás y abrió la boca, suspirando ampliamente y apretando los músculos de su garganta ¡aquello era el puto cielo!

Sus nalgas se presionaron y su miembro rígido como una piedra, entró por última vez en aquella calurosa y deliciosa boca, expulsando su semilla hasta la misma garganta, por donde, cálida resbaló. Yondaime cayó a la cama totalmente exhausto, cerró los ojos y ahí quedo, como si estuviera muerto.

Itachi se limpió con el antebrazo la boca y terminó relamiéndose los labios. Aquella salada esencia le había resultado terriblemente deliciosa, creía que hasta podría quedar adicto a ella. Sin embargo, ahora no era momento de pensar en eso, tenía que seguir con su plan.

Sigilosamente ascendió por el pedazo de cuerpo moreno, hasta que quedó apoyado en su pecho. Le susurró, roncamente y con una vibración de los más sensual.

**-Kaseiyo… mírame…-.**

Este, débilmente, comenzó a abrir los ojos, hasta que tuvo el Sharingan frente a él. Lo sintió de rodar, de meterse en su retina y derretirle los nervios, antes de que pudiera evitarlo su conciencia se esfumó.

**-Itachi…-,** fue lo único que logró decir antes de que todo terminara.

El Uchiha se levantó de su regazo y comenzó a vestirse, no podía hacer otra cosa. Tenía que cerciorarse de que quedaba quietecito sin meter las narices donde no le llamaban, la conversación que estaba a punto de acontecer no tenía nada que ver con él. No podía dejar que se inmiscuyera ya que lo empeoraría todo.

Ahí durmiendo y totalmente vulnerable, le resultó hasta tierno. Le hacía gracia pensar, que la persona que le había estado follando tan salvajemente, ahora pareciera un angelito al acecho de cualquier depravado demonio como él.

**-Lo siento Kaseiyo…-,** susurró algo serio, hasta que llegó a la puerta, **-no te muevas de ahí-,** sonrió, **-hasta ahora koi…-,** y la puerta se cerró con un crujido.

**------**

Naruto corrió por el pequeño sendero. La kusanagi no estaba clavada en el suelo donde momentos antes la había lanzado Sasuke, así que lo único que significaba es que había vuelto a por ella y ahora se dirigía de nuevo hacia el río.

Apresuró el paso, tenía que hablar con él, le resultaba bastante irritante todo lo acontecido con Karin, juró que como la encontrara antes de que se le fuera el enfado la mataría allí mismo.

Tuvo que parar cuando llego al río y se lo encontró de espaldas, totalmente desnudo y metido en el agua fría. Lo único que dejaba mostrar era el torso, aunque el agua era tan cristalina que se podían imaginar perfectamente los contornos del resto de su magnífico cuerpo.

Aguantó la respiración por unos momentos. Aquella espalda, realmente fuerte, le estaba absorbiendo los sentidos, igual que los maravillosos músculos de sus hombros que se contraía cada vez que los movía para frotarse el cuerpo. Rozándose los pezones y suspirando a la vez que se los acariciaba, igual que su cintura, sus caderas. Naruto sintió un pinchazo en su entrepierna, una fuerte erección le cubría los pantalones, que al ser anchitos más o menos la ocultaban.

Pero había algo a parte de aquel espectacular cuerpo que le llamaba la atención. Y era su pelo. Que ahora mojado, caía liso hacia abajo, casi sobre sus hombros, bastante largo sin los picos que acostumbraban a moldearlo. Se veía tan extremadamente violable que sintió otro fuerte pinchazo en la entrepierna.

**-¿Te vas a quedar ahí de por vida, Naruto?-.**

La voz de Sasuke no lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, es más, le produjo un leve elixir de deseo que le recorrió cada vena de su cuerpo.

**-No creas que no me gustaría…-, **conforme lo dijo, se quedó a cuadros, y completamente rojo, tosió y decidió cambiar de conversación al no escuchar respuesta, **-quiero hablar contigo, Sasuke-.**

**-¿Ahora sí?-,** contestó con una sonrisita amarga mientras se iba volviendo hacia él, **-se lo que estabas pensando… me parezco a Itachi ¿verdad?-.**

Naruto dudó. Lo miró otra vez y al final decidió negar lo evidente. Sí que se le parecía pero no pensaba decírselo.

**-Tu cabello es más azul, tu cuerpo…-,** se relamió los labios inconscientemente, **-es mas fuerte, más… bello. No te pareces a él, Sasuke-.**

Este sonrió cerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza. Ocultando la mirada bajo el largo flequillo mojado. Todavía no dejaría el tema, sentía un espinita de inseguridad en el pecho y quería disiparla de una vez. Levantó la cara y lo volvió a mirar.

**-¿Y que piensas de Itachi?-,** los ojos grises se quedaron intactos sobre los azules de Naruto. Con una profundidad tal que el rubio se sintió incómodo.

**-Pues… Itachi tiene algo sensual… algo… rematadamente… sexy-,** cuando vio el ceño del moreno se intentó corregir, sin mucho éxito, por cierto, **-pero tu eres mas hombre, te veo más masculino, Sasuke-.**

De nuevo la sonrisa amarga volvió a sus labios. Se volvió completamente hacia Naruto y comenzó a andar fuera del río. Cada vez que avanzaba iba bajando el nivel del agua, dejando más y más pedazos de su cuerpo a la luz de la luna, que parecía enfocar solo la transparencia de su piel.

**-Es decir, que Itachi es más deseable que yo…-,** su tono, ronco y se podría decir que un poco triste, trastocó los sentidos del Uzumaki ¿Qué debería decir?, **-a él serías capaz de tomarle, pero a mí no ¿verdad? Yo no te excito de esa forma-.**

Naruto intentaba que su cabeza trabajara a toda velocidad para encontrar una respuesta a aquella insinuación ¿le estaba pidiendo lo que él creía? ¿Pero no tendría que estar furioso por la escena anterior con Suigetsu? ¿Qué le había pasado durante ese escaso tiempo en que habían estado separados?

Sasuke ya había salido y ahora se precipitaba sobre sus ropas. Iba a cogerlas cuando por fin, algo se le iluminó. Si, si quería se lo demostrara, él sabía muy bien la forma de hacerlo.

**-Sasuke… acércate un momento-,** el Uchiha levantó la vista hacia él, lo escrutó, con un deje de amargura en su oscura mirada, al final, sin siquiera ponerse los pantalones y totalmente desnudo, se acercó a él. Las gotitas que caían de su cuerpo formaban pequeños charquitos alrededor de sus pies, dejando que gracias a la escasa luz, brillaran, **-dame la mano-,** sin esperar respuesta el mismo Naruto se la cogió y con brusquedad, la presionó contra su erección, **-¿crees que conseguirías esto si no me pusieras de esa forma?-.**

**------**

_**Vale, venga XD. Este capítulo me ha gustado muchísimo XD Se ha descubierto pocas cosas más, pero creo que la narración es bastante buena comparada con los otros capítulos. Todo de un tirón, me ha encantado realmente XD**_

_**Sobre lo de que Sasuke no le ha reprochado lo que ha pasado con Suigetsu, no es un fallo mío, es algo que tiene que ver con la trama. Es que a veces no explico las cosas bien y me decís que me equivoco en cosas que hago a conciencia jeje.**_

_**Espero que este capitulo haya sido de vuestro agrado, se ve que tiene un morbo bastante escandaloso.**_

_**Muchas gracias a las que me dejaron reviews, no puedo ponerlas porque no tengo tiempo y me tengo que ir a comer, además un poco más tarde se va mi Internet, y ya no puedo cogerlo, gomen ne UU**_

_**De todas formas prometo que el próximo capitulo, tanto en este como en Luz y oscuridad, los contestaré jeje.**_

_**Me gustaría que me comentarais que os parece y ya esta, nos vemos en el próximo, muchos besitos.**_


	11. Dudas, sexo y misterios

_**Siento la tardanza!! Pero ya dije que no podría correr tanto como antes, además dejé un aviso sobre mis vacaciones, así que espero que no tome por sorpresa UU**_

_**Por otra parte, el gran Kishi-sama me ha jodido la trama de la mayoría de mis fic con sus descubrimientos en el manga, así que he intentado arreglarlo para que quede medianamente bien para las que sí seguimos la serie todas las semanas. Este hombre me va a matar de un tabardillo UU**_

_**Advierto que aquí Tobi, será y hará lo que a mí me de la gana XD independientemente de lo que sea en el manga (no digo nada más para no dar spoiler XD aunque la que se trague el fic se llevará demasiado XD) También muchas me preguntaron que quién era el líder de Akatsuki, porque no le había descrito y mucho menos dado un nombre, la verdad es que estaba esperando ha que saliera en el manga y ahora que lo conocemos… jojojo lo voy a introducir, así que… quién no quiera spoiler, bais bais XD**_

_**Se nota que ha causa de esto se alargará un poco más baika, no? n.n**_

_**Por cierto, en este capitulo le he dejado a Yondaime el nombre de Kaseiyo, que por cierto, al final no era el suyo, que hago… se lo dejo o le pongo el verdadero?? UU (que dilema…)**_

**DUDAS, SEXO Y MISTERIOS**

Sasuke notó la forma de aquella elevación, la calibró con su palma y no pudo evitar apretarla en ella, acercándose más a Naruto hasta apoyarse en su hombro. El cuerpo del rubio se tensó, intentando aguantar la respiración. Lo estaba volviendo loco con aquel roce, no hacía mucho que habían mantenido sexo, así que tenerlo de nuevo en sus brazos le proporcionaba un subidón de adrenalina bastante considerable.

Notó como el Uchiha giraba la cara hacia su oreja, se acercó a ella, dejando que su respiración se calara en su piel y un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo. Aquel aliento cálido y sensual se descompensó, tanto como su voz cuando empezó a sonar directamente sobre él.

**-Si yo soy la causa de que la tengas así… demuéstrame que puedes hacer con ella-.**

Naruto echó la mejilla sobre los labios que le susurraban eróticamente, la apretó un poco contra ellos, notando la tibieza de su piel y al final, se separó para mirarlo. Su boca, humedecida repentinamente por su involuntaria lengua, se separó para hablar.

**-Te demostraré lo que quieras, Sasuke-.**

El moreno sonrió satisfecho, lo cogió del filo de los pantalones he hizo que avanzara mientras él mismo retrocedía hasta el árbol más cercano. Quedó con la espalda apoyada en la corteza y apretó la cintura de Naruto contra él, arrimándolo a su cuerpo.

Su mirada se ensombreció y le agarró la morena barbilla, levantándola un poco hacia él. Se agachó, despacio y le plantó un beso sobre aquellos carnosos labios, presionándolos y saboreándolos. A lo pocos segundos se volvió a separar.

**-Nunca pensé que nuestra primera vez fuera así. Pero me elegiste a mí antes que a tu padre. Ha llegado el momento de que me demuestres porque hiciste esa elección-.**

Los ojos azules se abrieron bruscamente, aquí había algo que andaba mal. Este Sasuke… había algo en su trato con él, que había sido modificado ¿pero que?

**-Espera, Sasuke-,** se apartó y le quitó todas las manos que tenía sobre él, **-a que te refieres con ¿primera vez? Tu y yo, ya…-.**

Sasuke le puso un dedo en la boca, haciéndole callar.

**-Yo no quiero un beso, quiero más que eso. Nosotros solo nos hemos dado besos pero yo… necesito más de ti. Aunque solo sea por esta vez, aunque me lo tome con un mero sueño ¿No me permitirás sentirse ni una sola vez, Naruto?-.**

Naruto se retiró aun más ¿pero que estaba diciendo Sasuke? ¿Estaba mal de la cabeza?

**-Nosotros ya lo hemos…-,** y la frase quedó ahí. Pues "la verdad", había pasado fugazmente por su mente, atravesándola como una bala.

Un dolor se fue incrementando en su pecho, algo que le apretaba el corazón, que le impedía palpitar con normalidad. Otra vez no. Otra vez la misma pesadilla, no por favor.

**-¿Te ocurre algo, Naruto?-,** Sasuke no entendía nada. Pero le mosqueaba la reacción que había tenido el rubio, al final solo llegó a una conclusión, **-si tanto asco te da hacerlo conmigo, olvídalo-,** y sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra, se retiró de él, avanzando hasta llegar a sus ropas.

Sabía que Naruto era hetero, siempre lo había sabido, pero… había algo que los unía. Algo que por mucho que el quisiera romper siempre los atraía, siempre los acercaba de una forma más intima de lo normal. El siempre había deseado estar de esa forma con él, poder tocarlo, besarlo… aunque fuera un ataque de pasión. Un ataque que había tenido durante más de tres años.

Se agachó para coger sus pantalones cuando una mano se lo evitó. Apretándole la muñeca con brusquedad.

**-Una sola pregunta-,** pidió el rubio, el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido, solo le quedaba la preocupación que se hacía impresa en ellos, **-¿cuando volviste por la Kusanagi… cuando la recogiste… te encontraste con Karin, verdad?-.**

Sasuke se soltó y se quedó de pie, ante él y mirándolo fijamente.

**-Si ¿Por qué?-.**

**-¡Hija de puta!-,** gritó, en un fuerte alarido que sorprendió al moreno, el cual únicamente arrugó el ceño ante tan estallido, **-lo sabía, sabía que había sido esa perra asquerosa-.**

El Uchiha se acercó hasta agarrarlo de los brazos y zarandearlo, logrando únicamente que la rabia de Naruto se extendiera hacia él, enviándole una furiosa mirada.

**-¿Se puede saber que gritas? ¿Qué puedes tener tu contra Karin?-.**

Naruto se mordió el labio. No sabía que podría ganar contándole a Sasuke todo lo que sabía, así que esperaría hasta hablarlo con Suigetsu. En un principio el había creído que Sasuke sabía todo lo que la perra esa le estaba haciendo, pero ahora tenía claro que no. Y no quedaba todo ahí, si no que ella le borraba los recuerdos que le venían en gana, haciendo que el carácter del moreno cada vez se hiciera más trastornado, más frágil. Con unas lagunas que, cuando eran demasiado grandes, las transformaba en recuerdos falsos.

**-Olvídalo-,** fue lo único que dijo Naruto, **-yo te daré la primera vez que quieres-.**

Sin que el Uchiha se lo esperara, el rubio lo tiró al suelo, montándose encima de él. El golpe le había cabreado, pero al levantar la vista y ver como el kitsune suspiraba, y comenzaba a desabrocharse los pantalones, sus pensamientos quedaron en eso, y sus acciones fueron eliminadas, quedando quieto y observándolo.

A Sasuke le daba igual quién dominara. Él ya estaba harto de estar solo, de la venganza, de tener que hacerlo todo él, por una vez, sentirse querido por alguien, amado por la persona que le gustaba, era mucho más de lo que podía desear. Así que… decidió que cerraría los ojos e intentaría guardar en su mente cada momento que durara aquello.

La oscuridad le provocó agudizar sus percepciones. Podía sentir el movimiento del cuerpo del rubio sobre él, y se negó a mirarlo. Quería mantenerse con los ojos cerrados, esperando sentir más y más de todo aquello. Situación que siempre había deseado y que dudaba que volviera a producirse.

El roce de los pantalones del rubio fue desapareciendo mientras los bajaba, quemándole con la caliente piel que dejaba al descubierto en el proceso. Cuando la entrepierna erecta de Naruto se presionó con la suya, Sasuke no pudo evitar dar un suave gemido, que pronto silenció mordiéndose el labio.

**-Naruto…-,** llamó, está vez observándolo fijamente, **-ven…-,** subió sus brazos y lo agarró del cuello, bajándole el cuerpo y atrayéndole a la calidad de su pecho.

El kitsune le sonrió con un toque malicioso y sacó la lengua, dándole pequeños roces juguetones por los labios. El Uchiha le agarró la cara y la apretó contra la suya, besándole con fuerza, notando la suavidad de aquella boca con la que muchas veces había soñado. La presionó violentamente, y hundió su lengua dentro de ella, saboreándola, le gustaba, le fascinaba, esa calidez, aquella pasión. Pero… arrugó el ceño cuando una idea empezó a trastornarle, aquello… aquello ya lo había sentido, nunca podría olvidar una sensación tan profunda como esa.

Bruscamente, le dio la vuelta y terminó estrellando a Naruto en la fría tierra donde momentos antes había estado él. Se tendió sobre su cuerpo y golpeó con los puños la arena que rodeaba los cabellos rubios. El Uzumaki estaba tan sorprendido que no tenía palabras que decir, abría la boca pero al final la volvía a cerrar confuso…

**-Yo… esto… este sentimiento… yo…-. **

Sasuke arrugaba la cara y sacudía la cabeza de vez en cuando. Todo se volvía borroso, sabía que había algo que tenía que recordar, algo que había ahí en su cabeza, pero no podía llegar hasta él.

**-Oscuridad… velas… una cama… dos cuerpos…-,** se tocó la cara sorprendido y se levantó del pecho de Naruto, sentándose en sus caderas, **-¿Qué es esto…? No logro… yo no puedo saber… que es…-,** se tapó la cara con ambas manos y terminó dando un brusco gruñido, **-¿Qué me haces, Naruto? ¿Por qué me confundes tanto?-.**

El zorrito no podía creer que le echara la culpa a él. Sabía que estaba confuso pero aquello era demasiado. Intentó contenerse, no contestó, sabía que lo empeoraría. Así que prefirió contenerse y pensar… tranquilizarse y pensar…

Suigetsu le ayudaría, eso es. Él encontraría alguna forma de que Karin rectificara, porque… como no lo hiciera… le desgarraría el cuello con sus propias uñas. Sasuke no tenía culpa de nada, así que… ahora lo único que podía hacer era complacerlo y hacerle olvidar su eterna confusión.

Naruto levantó las manos hasta rozarle la cara. Pasó sus dedos lentamente por la pálida mejilla, consiguiendo así que el moreno quitara las manos y le mirara, un poco desconfiado de tan tierna acción.

**-Deja todo de lado por un momento-,** sonrió con calidez, trastornando un poco al Uchiha, **-antes de que alguien pueda evitarlo, tenemos que terminar lo que ya comenzamos ¿no? sabes que cuando algo se me mete en la cabeza no pue…-,** un largo gemido interrumpió la frase, pues las manos de Sasuke habían bajado hasta su erección, la cual acariciaba violentamente, apretándole la punta y pulsándole con su pulgar, **-Sasuke…-,** curvó tanto la espalda hasta terminar apoyando la cabeza en el suelo. Sentía calor, una quemazón recorriendo su sexo frenéticamente.

**-Me aturdes pero me atraes-,** se inclinó un poco sobre la cara del rubio, observando como abría la boca para gemir, a Sasuke le ponía aquel desenfreno por parte de Naruto, aceleró el ritmo y siguió hablando, **-ya habrá tiempo… de pelearnos después, por una vez, dejaré que lleves la razón-.**

Deslizó sus dedos de la erección del rubio a la suya, presionando las dos en su mano. Apretó los dientes cuando sintió el tacto de otro miembro rozando el suyo, el calor que despedía el cuerpo del rubio, la tensión de sus piernas, los suspiros involuntarios de su boca, lo estaban volviendo loco. Naruto sin controlar sus gemidos, le agarró la mano y comenzó a moverla con más fuerza, retorciéndose de placer mientras notaba aquellos dos músculos deslizándose juntos.

Quería correrse, terminar con todo y hundirse en un mar de puro placer. Pero se contuvo, tenía que aguantar, Sasuke quería que le demostrara todo lo que valía y si se corría ahora, estaba seguro que después no podría cumplir. Notó como el Uchiha se tensaba sobre sus caderas, como erguía el cuerpo y comenzaba a temblar, sus gemidos eran bajos… roncos… increíblemente sensuales, tan eróticos que el rubio creyó morir.

**-Sasuke…-,** le colocó las manos en los muslos, los cuales completamente duros, comenzaban a levantarse, en pequeñas sacudidas, **-oh… Sasuke…-.**

Sasuke levantó la cabeza en un movimiento salvaje, dejando que todo su cabello azul cayera a su espalda, liso y húmedo por el agua que aun escurría de él. Sentía el placer nublar sus sentidos, como la potencia de su erección se mezclaba con la de su compañero, como ambas se fundían en lava líquida entre su mano. El éxtasis los embriagó, tanto que un gemido ronco escoció su garganta y se escapó de entre sus labios, haciendo eco en todo el lago. Su semen escurría entre ambas erecciones, embadurnándolas, apretó los dientes y siguió sacudiéndolas, notando los resquicios de una fuerte explosión de frenesí. Su respiración se acompasó y cuando se dio cuenta de que Naruto no había terminado, siguió frotándose, rápido y concienzudamente, esperando a sentir la calidez de su semilla.

**-¿Te… queda mucho?-,** preguntó, clavándola la yema de sus dedos por toda la longitud.

Naruto dio un pequeño saltito y abrió la boca para tomar aire. Después lentamente, le fue apartando la mano, dejando libre dedo a dedo, su erección.

**-Espera un momento…-,** ante la confusión del Uchiha, intentó explicarse, no sin antes notar como su cara se ponía cada vez más caliente, **-querías que te deseara, que deseara tu cuerpo, y… no sabes como lo hago, Sasuke-,** se echó el flequillo rubio hacia atrás y tragó saliva, **-pero si termino ahora, después yo… no pondré… ¡arg! ¡no me hagas decírtelo, tebayo!-.**

El moreno lo miraba, quieto y sin expresión alguna. Con esa cara de póquer que tanto le caracterizaba. Finalmente, y antes de que el rostro de Naruto explotara entre vergüenza y nervios. Volvió a bajar su mano hasta ambas erecciones, mojándose bien sus dedos con la sustancia que él había expedido con tanto placer.

**-Bien, entiendo-. **

Con una mano apoyada en el amplio pecho del rubio, llevó la otra hacia su trasero, rozándose la entrada mientras comenzaba a presionarla despacio. Naruto lo miraba, con las mejillas tintadas de color carmesí, su respiración se agitaba violentamente, pues no era de todos los días ver como el Uchiha se auto-penetraba, despacio y de forma totalmente sensual.

Cuando Sasuke logró mover dos dedos en su interior un flechazo de placer le rasgó la columna, curvándose hacia delante y dejando que mechones azules le cubrieran la cara mientras su fuerte respiración los volvía a levantar.

**-Sasuke… vamos a seguir…-,** se mordió el labio y le cogió el brazo, retirándole la mano con la que se daba placer, **-no puedo mas, te lo digo en serio…-,** su voz era desesperada, necesitaba hacérselo si no quería volverse loco.

Los ojos grises le miraron y el Uchiha no pudo evitar curvar una sonrisa al observar el torrente de deseo que contenía el rubio dentro de su cuerpo. Se colocó mejor sobre él y separó las piernas, rodeándole las caderas y dejando que la puntita del duro miembro apretara su pequeña y ahora ágil entrada. Se agachó hasta la cara de Naruto, el cual estaba incorporado sobre sus brazos, y le miró… de esa forma que hacía temblar al Uzumaki… se paseó por su mejilla, por su nariz, y sus labios… se fue acercando despacio a ellos, y solo después de notar como entos se estremecían los envolvió con los suyos, devorándolos mientras terminaba de sentarse sobre él.

**-¡Ah!-,** gruñó estirazando la espalda de golpe y apretando la boca, **-Naruto…-,** rugió, echando las manos a su pecho y arañándolo, agarrándolo a puñados mientras comenzaba a saltar.

Naruto abrió de golpe los ojos y tuvo que apretar los músculos de su garganta para no gritar ¡dios santo! ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan bueno aquello? Sasuke se agitaba sobre él mientras le apretaba el cuerpo, le mordía el hombro y gruñía… como si fuera una fiera. El rubio podía sentir su mejilla ardiendo y su cuerpo en plena cremación, los golpes del trasero del Uchiha lo estaban haciendo perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

**-Sasuke, espera… espera un poco, si no…-,** cerró sus hermosos ojos azules y apretó el vientre, ya lo sentía… ya venía…, **-Sasuke por favor… no puedo más…-.**

De repente, el moreno quedó quieto, le envolvió el cuello y se arrimó a su boca, lamiéndola, metiéndole la lengua mientras que Naruto gemía extasiado…. Le lamió las mejillas internamente y deslizó la puntita por la curvatura de sus dientes, provocándole unas deliciosas cosquillas por toda la boca. La pasión del rubio subía más y más, hasta que notó como Sasuke se dejaba caer en sus brazos y se relajaba cuando le dio la vuelta y quedó sobre la tierra, con el Uzumaki sobre él.

**-Si te sigues poniendo rojo y respirando así…-,** Sasuke cogió aire y pequeñas gotitas de sudor le bajaron por la frente, **-te dará un ataque…-.**

Naruto lo miró con seriedad… observando la belleza extrema de su compañero… ¿existía alguien tan sexy en el mundo como el Uchiha? Cada vez que lo miraba su corazón bombeaba con violencia… esos labios finos pero rosados… esos ojos fríos y grises, esos rasgos delicados y finos… ese cabello azulino…

**-¿De quién crees que es la culpa?-, **se quejó Naruto.

De nuevo Sasuke volvió a curvar una de sus sonrisas arrogantes… y siguió provocándole mientras levantaba las manos y enterraba los dedos entre los fuertes cabellos rubios, estirando de ellos de golpe y atrayéndolos hasta su cara.

**-Pues sigue entonces… prueba a ver si eres capaz de sacarme aunque sea un gemido…-.**

Era una apuesta que el rubio tenía claro que iba a ganar. Bajó despacio las manos por el vientre plano sin dejar de observar su cara, como Sasuke lo miraba sin expresión. No lo amilanó, le recorrió los muslos hasta que los agarró con fuerza y los elevó hasta su cintura, donde ya el moreno solo se agarró, mordiéndose el labio… aguantando los suspiros que pugnaban por salir… Naruto sonrió zorrunamente.

**-Un poco más…-,** comentó con picardía, apretándose a él y entrando sin ninguna dificultad.

Sasuke simplemente arrugó la frente ante la intromisión, y comenzó a respirar con más fuerza, acciones involuntarias que él no podía reprimir. El Uzumaki sabía que dentro de poco sería todo suyo… y disfrutó al imaginarlo. La presión que efectuaba sobre su miembro era exquisita, arrollante, lo agarró con mas fuerza de las piernas y se inclinó sobre él, arrastrándolo sobre la tierra mientras lo embestía con fuerza.

**-Hmm…-,** el Uchiha apretaba la boca… pero su cuerpo se balanceaba con la potencia del rubio, así que decidió agarrarse a sus hombros y sentirlo más dentro, más fuerte, **-argh… ah… Naruto…-. **

Ambos quedaron abrazados completamente, mientras Naruto seguía moviéndose, dios… se sentía tan bueno estar allí, le apretaba, se la estrangulaba. Notaba como el sudor del pecho de Sasuke se mezclaba con el suyo y se frotaba, toda la piel de cada uno se mezclaba contra la contraria en un vaivén sumamente placentero.

Justo en la última entrada, Sasuke no pudo evitar abrir la boca y apretarse más fuerte contra el rubio ¿Qué había sido aquello? Le había llegado tal placer que creyó ascender por un momento, al poco tiempo lo sintió de nuevo y un largo y ronco gemido escapó de su boca… Naruto no lo comentó, apretó el ritmo hasta que notó los músculos de su compañero apretados, tanto que el próximo grito salió de la suya.

Sasuke estaba cerrado completamente en banda, aferrándose con desesperación mientras el placer hacía que sus sentidos se entumecieran…

**-Sasuke… como aprietas…-,** el rubio arrugó bruscamente la cara y se enterró con más fuerza, corriéndose como nunca lo había echo.

Fue el Uchiha el que atrajo a Naruto hasta él y comenzó a besarlo, mientras su erección vibraba y comenzaba a derramarse, estallando en un sin fin de placer que lo aturdió. Todo estalló con violencia… y ellos lo replanearon con besos ardientes. El primero en separarse fue el kitsune, quejándose por no poder respirar bien.

Se separó con cuidado y dejó que Sasuke se sentara en el suelo. Este notó como el semen del rubio se desprendía despacio de su interior cayendo sobre la tierra. Un último ramalazo de placer le cubrió el vientre y tuvo que reprimir un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción.

Una mano apareció en su campo de visión, era Naruto el que se la extendía con una sonrisa.

-**Si repetimos esto alguna vez me mataras, ttebayo-.**

Sasuke contempló aquella mano, en otros tiempo hubiera fanfarroneado, pero ahora únicamente la tomó y se levantó, pensando que hacer con su piel cálida y sudorosa.

**-Me voy a meter otra vez en el lago...-,** un pensamiento le recorrió la mente, **-si quieres puedes-.**

**-Por fin te encuentro, angelito rubio-,** Suigetsu los cortó con su comentario, mientras llegaba bajando por un pequeño terraplén y mostrándose antes los dos. Los contempló de arriba abajo antes de añadir nada, **-vaya, vaya, veo que os lo habéis estado pasando bien-.**

**-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-,** advirtió Sasuke con una gélida expresión, **-cuando termine de lavarme nos iremos-.**

Después de dejar en claro sus órdenes se giró para ir dirección al agua, que solo estaba a unos pocos metros. Sin embargo, algo que atrajo su atención lo hizo retenerse. Suigetsu se acercó a Naruto con todo el descaro del mundo, lo agarró de la barbilla y le plantó un beso en la boca. El rubio no pudo retirarse a tiempo, hicieron un trato y él tenía que dejarse, pero no hablaron nada de hacerlo delante del Uchiha.

**-¿Pero que demonios…?-,** Sasuke los miraba con el ceño fruncido, la cara parecía inexpresiva, sin embargo había una tic en su mejilla que no predecía nada bueno. Con pasos seguros se acercó hasta el peliplateado y lo cogió del cuello de la camiseta de sisas, atrayéndolo hacia él, **-te dije que si me tocabas la moral te mataría-,** la amenaza era fría, pero su voz sonó ronca… furiosa.

Suigetsu levantó las manos en son de paz, y señaló con un dedo el colgante de esmeraldas que Naruto le había entregado como pago por su información.

**-Tranquilo Sasuke. En vez de enfurecerte conmigo, mira que colgante me ha regalado el angelito rubio ¿a que hace juego con mis ojos?-.**

En vez de responder, el Uchiha volcó toda su atención en Naruto, que rehuía su mirada. Solo con eso ya le quedó claro como iba el asunto. Soltó al peliblanco sin decir ni una sola palabra, solo con una mirada de desprecio y se dirigió hacia el lago, pasando antes por delante del rubio.

**-Si te quieres convertir en la puta de todos en este grupo, no me importa-,** Naruto lo miró dolido, pero se tuvo que morder el labio y no añadir nada. Al no escuchar contestación el moreno se paró ante él, **-pero si accedes a eso, que sea la última vez que me diriges la palabra-,** y siguió andando.

La cabeza del Uzumaki daba vueltas ¿con que derecho se veía Sasuke para decirle todas aquellas cosas? ¡Era incomprensible! Con una furia explícita recorriéndole el cuerpo, no pudo evitar comenzar a gritar como un loco.

**-¿Y tu quién eres para prohibirme nada? ¡Querías que te demostrada que te deseo ¿no?! ¡pues ya lo he hecho! Eres mi amigo, y sin embargo no puedo evitar ponerme caliente cuando te tengo delante ¿era eso lo que quería que te confesara? Pues bien, es verdad, y si me pidieras que te follara de nuevo ni siquiera me lo replantearía-,** tomó aire al decirlo todo de golpe, **-pero tu nunca te comprometes con nada, si no eres nada mío, si esto no va a volver a suceder ¿quién te crees que eres para prohibirme algo, tebayo?-.**

Sasuke se giró para observarlo, dándole nuevamente la espalda al lago.

**-¿Has terminado?-,** Naruto asintió bruscamente con la cabeza, **-¿piensas que de verdad podríamos tener una relación? ¿Tu y yo?-.**

**-¡Si!-, **gritó enfadado, cuando se dio cuenta de lo dicho se puso rojo y bajó la cabeza, **-no…-,** musitó…

**-Por supuesto que no-,** echó a andar y metió un pie en el agua, estaba fría y sintió un cosquilleo por toda la pantorrilla, y más arriba mediante se iba introduciendo en la gran superficie. Naruto no contestó más, pero aquella conversación no terminaría ahí, **-a menos que…-.**

**-¿A menos que qué?-,** contestó esta vez con un tono la mar de burlón, Suigetsu.

La miraba que le envió el Uchiha le advirtió que no abriera de nuevo la boca, este por supuesto le hizo caso. Después volvió a enfocar su atención en el rubio.

**-A menos que consiga matar a su mi hermano. Después ya veríamos…-.**

Aquello no hizo feliz al kitsune, es más, le irritó ¿quién se creía que era él? ¿un mero juguete de usar y tirar? En eso se equivocaba el moreno, por mucho que le quisiera, de cualquiera de las formas, ya ni lo sabía. Él no quedaría como un tonto a la espera de un amor que podría ser mera conformidad. Eso si, le ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera, pero aquello para él, era un tema zanjado ¡y todo el mundo sabía que moriría por él! pero era demasiado.

**-Entonces…-,** contestó bajito, con la mirada oculta por su flequillo dorado, **-puede que sea demasiado tarde-.**

Se volvió y ambos, él y Suigetsu, comenzaron a subir la pequeña elevación que escondía al lago de la guarida.

**-Puede ser…-,** es lo único que respondió Sasuke.

**------**

Itachi avanzó por el oscuro corredor hasta llegar a la habitación que buscaba. Nunca había entrado así que le había costado encontrarla, sin embargo, como era una de las pocas que tenía puerta, no era difícil adivinar que su orientación era correcta.

Tocó el pomo y sin llamar abrió la puerta, pasando a la luminosidad escasa de una sola vela. Tobi frente a él, lo miraba, de pie y apoyado graciosamente en el cabezal de la cama. Parecía no haberse sorprendido por su llegada, como si lo hubiera estado esperando.

**-¿Qué te ha hecho venir a mi humilde habitación, Itachi-san?-,** se notaba el tonillo de burla por parte de Tobi.

Itachi arrugó el ceño y siguió observándolo, sin agregar nada. Había algo diferente en su forma de ser, siempre había sabido que ocultaba algo, cuando descubrió que era Uchiha Obito creyó que era la solución del enigma, pero… ahora estaba seguro de que no lo era, ni mucho menos.

**-Vengo a dejarte algo claro-.**

**-¿Cómo que?-.**

El moreno dio un paso más y levantó totalmente la cabeza, aunque su expresión no decía nada, sus ojos eran puro hielo, con un brillo carmesí que daba miedo.

**-¿Sabes que le hago a las personas que tocan lo que es mío?-.**

Tobi lo escrutó con la mirada, entonces al final si que el Uchiha estaba enamorado de su sensei. El líder estaba casi seguro de que aquello sucedería, aunque no entendía muy bien como él podía saberlo.

Como Itachi vio que no contestaría, respondió el mismo.

**-Los mato. Si te vuelves a involucrar en mis asuntos o tratas con Kaseiyo, será lo último que hagas-.**

Obito se echó a reír, mientras con una de sus habituales manías, se colocaba bien la máscara.

**-Mi sensei solo necesita cariño, y le conozco mejor que tu ¿porque no puedo dárselo yo? Puede que le complazca más que tu-.**

Había soltado aquella burla antes de darse cuenta de las consecuencias. Pero siempre había creído a Itachi como un hombre paciente y frío, sin embargo, la persona que ahora lo agarraba del cuello no parecía él.

**-¿Me estás retando? ¿Tú, el más débil de todos los Akatsuki?-.**

Tobi apretó las maltrechas facciones de su cara y estuvo a punto de activar su Sharingan, de pronto, quedó quieto. No podía hacerlo, no podía descubrirse tan fácil, una cosa era que supiera de Uchiha Obito, y otra… No, Itachi todavía era peligroso como para delatarse.

Buscó una salida para la trampa en la que él mismo se había metido. Aunque una ayuda exterior vino a por él. Deidara con cara horrorizada apareció en la puerta. Arrugó el ceño y se acercó rápidamente al moreno, agarrándole del brazo y haciendo fuerza para que soltara a su compañero.

**-¡Deja a Tobi, Itachi, hum!-.**

El Uchiha soltó despacio aquel cuello, tan lentamente que pasaron varios segundos hasta que todos los dedos dejaron de hacer presión. Se retiró, sin dejar de mirar a su futura presa.

**-¿Pero que ha pasado aquí? ¡Si es porque crees que tengo algo con Tobi estás equivocado, Itachi! ¡Yo solo te quiero a ti, hum!-.**

Tobi miró al rubio con un deje de lástima, sería todo lo tontorrón que quisiera, pero a él le gustaba aquel revoltoso chico. Antes de que Itachi le pudiera responder, le pasó una mano por el pecho y lo retiró un poco a su espalda.

**-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, Deidara-,** la forma seria en que escuchó la explicación sorprendió al rubio, que miró a Tobi sin entender.

Sin embargo, Obito no logró su propósito, pues Itachi estaba decidido a proclamar lo que era de su propiedad, delante de él y de todos los que hiciera falta.

**-¿Crees que esto es por ti? No me hagas reír-,** todo salió con voz fría y Deidara no pudo más que parpadear sorprendido, **-solo he venido a advertirle a Tobi, que se aleje de Kaseiyo y no se involucre en mis asuntos-,** lo miró disfrutando de la cara memo que se le estaba quedando, **-y algo más… ¿tu sabías que era un genjutsu, no? Lo que tienes en el cuello lo hiciste tu mismo ¿verdad? Conseguiste enfurecerle más de lo que yo había planeado, pero volvió a caer en mi red-,** sonrió, **-lo siento mucho, Deidara, pero ya no me sirves para nada-.**

Sin echar ni una sola mirada más atrás, Itachi salió de la habitación y tuvo la cortesía de cerrar la puerta a su espalda, dejando a los otros dos compañeros solos dentro.

Deidara parecía estar muy confundido, y triste, muy triste. Tobi pensó que se enfadaría, que iría detrás de él con su arcilla y empecería a explotar cosas a diestro y siniestro. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, a su lado, con la cabeza baja y con una expresión bastante apenada.

**-Así que…-,** comenzó a hablar el rubio, **-sabía que me había dado cuenta de la ilusión, que había intentando provocar a Yondaime para que le matara-.**

Tobi alzó una ceja sin entender.

**-¿Por qué querías que le matara?-.**

**-¡¡Por que si no es mío no quiero que sea de nadie, hum!!-.**

Deidara se dejó caer en la cama, y con las dos manos se echó el flequillo rubio hacia atrás, despejando su cara y dejando que sus hermosos y grandes ojos azules se clavaran en Tobi, que no pudo más que sorprenderse y mirarlo ¿desde cuando era tan guapo aquel chico? Obito no lo sabía, pero lo que si estaba claro es que le gustaba.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, se acercó y se sentó a su lado, dejando que el rubio se extrañara por la cercanía y se incomodara.

**-Déjame que te ayude a vengarte de Itachi, por todo el desprecio que te ha hecho-.**

**-¿A que te refieres con eso?-.**

**-Deidara-senpai, escucha atentamente. Yo tengo una cuenta pendiente con él, y tu también, únete a mí y te dejaré estar a mi lado hasta el final-.**

Deidara no sabía de qué estaba hablando. ¿Es que el rato que estuvo casi sin respirar por culpa de Itachi, le había desinflado las neuronas? Negó con la cabeza como si su "amigo" fuera un caso perdido y empezó a levantarse.

**-Aunque te creyera ¿Qué podrías hacer tu contra él?-.**

De repente, Tobi lo cogió del brazo y lo tiró de nuevo a la cama. Obteniendo la sorpresa como aliada, se colocó encima del rubio y le agarró la cara con ambas manos, impidiendo que pudiera moverla.

**-Mírame fijamente, Deidara-senpai-.**

Este se revolvió, masticando la poca arcilla que tenía almacenada en las bocas de sus manos. ¡Tobi definitivamente se había vuelto loco!

**-¡Mírame!-,** oyó que le gritaba de nuevo, sin saber porqué, ascendió sus ojos azules hasta que observó la máscara, quedándose clavado en el único que tenía visible, rojo como la sangre, **-eso es… te enseñaré la verdad… toda la verdad…-.**

Deidara quedó paralizado por aquel Sharingan que empezaba a rodar a tal velocidad que lo mareaba, y entonces, fue cuando toda las imágenes externas empezaron a cubrirle la mente, todo aquello, era la "verdad"…

**------**

Itachi volvió a recorrer el mismo camino que hacía unos minutos. Esperaba que le hubiera quedado claro a Tobi, hasta donde iba a consentir que le tocara las narices. Por muy sensei que dijera que era de él, Kaseiyo le pertenecía ahora, y no iba a dejar que nadie le tocara.

**-¿De visita?-.**

Aquella voz ronca le sobresaltó, aunque no lo exteriorizó, únicamente levantó la vista y se paró frente a la figura que se escondía en las sombras.

**-Una necesaria-.**

**-No lo creo-,** aquel ser avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta que salió de las sombras y se plantó frente a Itachi.

Siempre tenía esa expresión seria en la cara, aunque era difícil definirla, podría quedar entre tristeza o desinterés.

**-Pein, mientras obedezca tus órdenes no tienes nada que decirme, tu no te metas en mis asuntos como yo no me involucro en los tuyos ¿Crees que me trago que todo esto lo haces para dominar el mundo?-,** el líder arrugó en ceño unos momentos pero siguió observándolo, quería saber hasta donde podía haber descubierto aquel Uchiha, **-tu lo único que quieres es darle poder a la aldea de la lluvia, convirtiéndote en su kage ¿verdad? Mientras haya otras aldeas más poderosas, la tuya siempre terminará en el centro de la guerras, llevándose todas las desgracias, pero si fuera la más poderosa, nadie podría perjudicaros ¿no es así?-.**

Pein asintió con una leve sonrisa en la cara.

**-Así es…-,** Itachi levantó una ceja al prever una continuación a su afirmación, **-pero no eres tan listo si no intuyes que ahí no queda la cosa…-,** dio dos pasos y se colocó frente al Uchiha, dejando que su cabello castaño clarito se meciera con el movimiento de su cuerpo, **-he tenido que buscar a alguien que me ayudara, a veces tengo que bajar la cabeza y obedecerlo, aunque… en el fondo terminaré ganando yo-.**

Itachi se tensó, tener tan cerca a su líder siempre lo había puesto nervioso ¿Por qué tenía que parecerse tanto a Kaseiyo? Sabía que no le tocaba nada y aun así, eran casi como dos gotas de agua. Sabía acerca de diversos experimentos que nacieron en Konoha modificando ADN. Pero de ahí a pensar que Pein podría haber sido uno de ellos y la fuente… No… no podía ser…

**-Eso ya lo veremos, aunque…-,** se corrigió, -**yo no tengo nada que ver en esto, eso si-,** se había girado para seguir por el pasillo, pero al momento se paró de nuevo, **-no dejaré que nadie acabe conmigo, veré la resolución de todo esto con mis propios ojos, si aún me sirven…-.**

Pein no añadió nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y volvió a meterse en la sombra que descendía por la pared hasta la abertura de la roca que daba a otra habitación.

Fue entonces cuando Itachi recobró su camino, tenía mucho que contarle a Yondaime, muchas cosas que atrasarían sus planes pero que le darían un poco de… seguridad.

**------**

_**Entiendo a las personas que me aconsejan que no le haga caso al manga y siga el fic como yo quiera, lo que pasa es que simplemente no puedo, así que he buscado varias razones que me ayudan a acoplar los nuevos acontecimientos del manga con el fic XD Son un poco liosos, y puede que muchas no lo comprendáis, sin embargo, espero que Kishi se quede quieto y así me de tiempo a terminar el fic jeje.**_

_**El lemon como ha estado? Me pone sasuke de uke que no veas XD ains… que sexy . Al final siempre tienen que terminar peleados… hay dios.. UU**_

_**Por cierto, al final le he hecho caso a las personas que no querían que matara a Deidara y lo voy a dejar con Tobi (no me refiero como pareja, eso todavía no lo se UU). Él ya sabe la verdad, ahora queda que yo la piense jajaja XD na es broma XD**_

_**Minato no sale en este capi!!! Bueno… lo sacaré en el próximo jeje, por cierto… le llamo por su nombre real o le dejo Kaseiyo…? ains… yo no lo se UU ya me diréis vosotras.**_

_**Estoy hipermegasuper cansada XD, este capi no me ha gustado para nada, muchos follones UU, me voy a por los reviews.**_

**Aya K** _(ola! La escena final no está mal XD creo que mejor que el lemon de este UU si es que con todo el follón del manga no se me da a mí la cabeza leches… Itachi mas que maquiavélico, es masoquista y posesivo XD no es mucho lo que ha hablado con Tobi pero el tío se hace el listo no sabe mucho, que te lo digo yo XD Suigetsu es muy jodido por culo, estropeó el momento final súper romántico entre sasu y naru UU Espero que este también te guste, y a ver cuando quedamos que te paso el principio de mi libro, ok?, muchos besitos!) _**kandy** _(la verdad es que he tardado bastante en actualizar, lo siento muchísimo, pero he estado de vacas como casi todas ya sabéis, bueno, aquí esta el nuevo, espero que te guste n.n) _**Kumi Strife** _(ola! Pues fíjate, puede que fuera casualidad, claro que si XD pero esta vez se ha roto la regla y he contestado jajaja. Itachi es tan masoca que aunque le duela no le molesta XD tu no te preocupes, él esta encantado con su dolorcito jajaja. Suigetsu también me encanta a mí, además es descarado y el personaje justo para meter cizaña XD sobre lo de matar a Karin no diré nada y sobre el suika, a mí también me gusta n.n Espero que te gustara el lemon narusasu, no ha estado muy payá pero bueno XD, a Tobi no le pasará nada más por ahora, hasta que no se encuentre con Kakashi que sepas que estará a salvo, a Dei al final no voy a matarlo, pero tampoco creo que lo deje con Tobi, ya veré XD y si… Kishi se encargó de matarlo, pero muy bien matado XD. Gracias por el reviews, no vemos!)_ **laureo** _(ola nena! Si bueno, pobre naru que tiene que dejar que sui le meta mano, aunque a veces no creas que él se queja XD ya disfrutará, que te lo digo yo XD Sasuke esta un poco ido por culpa de Karin, ha si que perdona si se sale un poco de termino XD. Kase-chan y Ita, están cachondos perdidos, no se como se apañan, aunque en este nuestro kage no sale XD, gracias por el reviews!) _**Anako-san** _(ola!! No te mueras!! XD uff si entras en la pagina cada media hora para ver si actualizo, esta vez te habrás hartado porque he tardado un mes y medio XD lo que he estado de vacaciones vamos UU y si… sui-chan me gusta mucho XD es que me da morbillo el tío jajaja. Y si… el que sonsaca a Naruto es Sasuke, lo que pasa que está un poco ido de la olla por culpa de Karin y se le nota al pobre UU, bueno… ya se pondrá bien y ajustarán cuentas jeje. Gracias por el reviews, reina, besitos!) _**Ankin**_ (ola!! Si es verdad, fue muy cruel, lo dejo a punto de caramelo y encima tardo una eternidad, lo siento muchísimo UU Sobre Karin, ibas muy acertada jeje. Gracias por el reviews hermosa, besitos!) _**Puroppu**_ (ola!!! Siento haberlo dejado ahí, aquí tienes el lemon, espero que te guste jeje, la conversación entre ita y tobi no es que sea gran cosa pero bueno jeje, nos vemos y gracias por el reviews!! n.n) _**Yukinita**_ (ola!! Me tomaré lo de depravada como un halago jajaja XD Bueno, el narusasu de este capi no ha estado mal, aunque le ha faltado chicha, y sui es un encanto XD aunque le gusta meterse mucho en camisas de 11 baras XD Bueno Naru admite que Itachi está como quiere, pero no le gusta ni nada eh? No te embales jajaja. Por cierto, Karin tiene cara muerta, se nota no? naru mode Kyubi le va a sacar hasta las tripas por hacerle pasar esos malos ratos a su Sasuke, aunque bueno, ahora está de mala ostia, así que mejor lo dejamos para después XD, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, a mí para nada UU pero bueno, algo es algo, muchos besitos!)_ **Cathain** _(ola! Si bueno… puede que sea corto, depende de por lo que me de XD este ha sido un poco más largo, aunque le ha faltado chicha UU Naru solo admitió que Itachi le ponía XD es que es normal UU pero Sasuke también le pone, o no lo ha demostrado?? Los dos retozando en la tierra y Sasu gimiendo… Kya!! Casi me da un síncope XD El pobre kase-chan las va a pasar canutas, pero ita lo quiere, a su manera pero lo quiere XD Al final la reacción que ha tenido Sasuke con el colgante (que por supuesto sabe que es importante para Naruto) no es la que todo el mundo esperaba, más que tirarse a por sui se ha despachado a gusto con naru, ains… pero es que el pobre de sasu no entiende nada!! XD y naru tampoco se lo pone fácil y entre los dos que se enfollonan terminan peleado y celosos… pobrecitos míos XD bueno, gracias por el reviews y sobre todo por los ánimos, que me hacen falta UU) _**Sumiko Minamino** _(ola! Me alegro de que te gustara el capi pasado n.n Es normal que nos aprovechemos de naru, si es que lo tiene escrito en la cara XD Bueno, es que yo me imagino a Itachi así… es un bloque de hielo menos en el sexo que es una puta guarra por llamarlo de alguna manera jajaja XD Que conste que kase-chan solo obedecía XD, gracias por el reviews hermosa) _**himeno-Asakura** _(ola hime-chan!! Me alegro que te gustara, y también el yonita jajaja de inspiración ando escasa así que a ver si kami-sana escucha tu petición y me da un poco XD, gracias por el reviews, preciosa!) _**YuKiMe SoUmA-cHaN** _(ola!! Si la verdad es que este fic esta lleno de perversiones joder XD ahora las cosas se complican más así que habrá que esperar un tiempo para que haya más ains… como que cada vez que tienes ganas de un lemon entras a mi profile?? De verdad soy tan ero?? XD hasta vergüenza me da jajaja, gracias por el reviews, se agradece tu atención linda n.n) _**hinata-chan** _(ola! Jaja para todo lo que escribo es estupendo mujer, pues ni mucho menos, este capitulo ha quedado como el culo UU Suigetsu es adorable, quién no le guste este personaje tiene que ser un bicho raro XD, siento que se haya quedado tan interesante y tardara tanto, pero bueno, aquí está el lemon, espero que te guste!) _**Kren B-chan** _(ola!! Bueno Karin morirá tranquila XD No Karin no ha violado a Sasuke, aunque ganas no le faltan XD aunque lo está dejando más pallá de lo que ya lo estaba O.O jaja Lo de Suigetsu fue incontrolable, si es que Naruto tiene escrito en la cara, engáname, átame y cuando lo hagas, hazme lo que quieras jajaja XD bueno, por ahora Sasuke parece estar un poco distante, pero darle tiempo al tiempo, si no mata a Suigetsu poco le faltará XD Bueno, espero que te guste el lemon, aunque para mí ha sido malísimo UU y si… Sasuke está como quiere y de uke, uff, me entran sudores jajaja XD. Itachi quiere a yondi, lo que pasa es que.. bueno a su manera XD lo ha dejado inconsciente porque ita no puede manejar completamente a yondi, y entonces para que se quedara quieto solo ha podido hacer eso, vamos… que si yondi hubiera querido, nos quedamos sin ita jajaja XD, gracias por tus reviews, siempre agradables de leer jeje) _**Anny Uchiha Asakura** _(ola!! Naruto no es perver, es solo un muchacho con 15 años, delante de un tío bueno y está caliente XD nada más jajajaja XD Ita y yondi, son una pareja la mar de calentorros, vaya dos, sobre el suinaru a mí me gusta XD y a la mayoría, y te aviso desde ahora que darán que hablar. Karin morirá para tu tranquilidad, por supuesto que Sakura no, mi pelirosita a dejarla vivir en paz XD, sobre sui y Juugo, jojojo, eres lista pero no diré nada más jeje. Espero que te guste el lemon y hayas entendido la última parte, esta todo muy confuso, ains…, gracias por el reviews!) _**derly-gran-gerxD** _(ola!! Dos días enteros leyendo el fic?? Te habrás dado un hartón que no veas XD, aunque no creo que merezca la pena vamos UU pero bueno, muchísimas gracias preciosa, y también por tu primer reviews, sin duda es todo un honor, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, muchos besitos!) _**Kari Hiwatari** _(ola!! Me alegro que te gustara el fic, y si intentaré seguir lo malo es que no constantemente UU gracias por el apoyo lo necesito!! Muchos besitos linda) _**anita99** _(ola!! Eres la tercera que me dice en esta tanda de reviews que se ha tragado el fic entero, diez capítulos y tus ojos hechos misto XD pero me siento honrada de que pierdas el tiempo leyendo esta porquería UU, me alegro que te guste!!! Y también por lo del lemon, creo que excelente es mucho pero lo acepto, espero que este capitulo también te guste, muchos besitos y gracias!)_ **Maruy-Chan** _(ola!! Bueno si por dios es lo único que vas a decir, creo que es un buen comienzo XD me alegro que te guste mi forma de escribir y mis fic XD es todo un honor, y también el yonita, a mí me lo pegó mi amiga Kuzoy, si la buscas verás que tiene un fic muy bueno "lobo con piel de cordero" que tiene bastante yonita, casi como este mío jeje. Dios! Te leíste los 16 capis de luz y oscuridad en una tarde?? Bestial nena XD terminarías con dolor de cabeza y todo jajaja, muchas gracias eh? Me da hasta vergüenza jiji, Diosa del erotismo? Me gusta XD aunque no creo que sea para tanto jeje. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, así le subes el ánimo a cualquiera preciosa n.n)_

_**Ya los he contestado todos, dios santo… ains… bueno, pues no los he releído, así que perdonad las faltas.**_

_**Ya hasta que toque otra vez este, el próximo es el narusaku UU, así que nos vemos!!**_


End file.
